


Loneliness turned to Obsession

by NeverSayForever



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Instability, Multi, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rika (Mystic Messenger) is Dead, Sex, Slow Burn, Stalking, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Crush, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Yandere Kim Yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 68,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSayForever/pseuds/NeverSayForever
Summary: After the death of his cousin, the one person he ever loved, Yoosung was lonely and lost. He had no hope nor any motivation till she showed up, an angel just like Rika. Filling his heart with enormous need to be besides her, no matter what he had to do.Even if he had to stop him.The devil himself.[Rika is actually deceased in this story, so it is basically an AU of an obsessed, Yandere Yoosung who believes he finds her replacement. So there will be no mention of Mint-Eye, or Ray as of now.]NOTE- in almost every chapter there will be mentions of stalking, spying, invasions of privacy and generally creepy stuff like that. So I won't put a warning for those things in the beginning notes, however for other things like sex, violence and physical abuse  I will note in the beginning if the chapter calls for it.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 112
Kudos: 84





	1. Answered Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since playing Yoosung's route, I belived he would become a Yandere if put in the right situation. Then one night the story poped in my head, and I went with it. Updates may be slower, I'm trying to take my time and finish my other story. Feel free to comment if you would like.

It started off as an innocent text message in a chat room, looking for advice. Yoosung never been in this situation, nor ever seemed to feel the way he was feeling now except for his late cousin. The feelings he had to hide and basically mask as nothing more then family love. This however seemed different. It was something he couldn't help but to crave. 

_Yoosung entered the Chatroom_

_Jumin: No seven, I told you many times you will not be watching Elizabeth for me._

_707: Come on Jumin, I love Elly so much! :(_

_707: you will never understand our love!_

_707:WE WILL BE TOGETHER ONE DAY!_

_Jumin: Its not love, it's animal abuse. Jaehee will watch her for me my decision is final._

_707: Fine. But mark my words we will find a way to be together._

_707: It will be the love story of the century! I'm so excited thinking about it._

_Jumin: You disgust me seven. Good afternoon Yoosung._

_707: HEYYYAA YOOSUNG! DID YOU SEE THE TRUST FUND KID REFUSES TO ACCEPT MINE AND ELLYS LOVE!_

_Yoosung: I saw and I'm not surprised Seven. But I want to talk about me for a second. I actually need some advice on something..._

_707: OH god seven can give you the best advice ever!_

_Jumin: Highly doubtful._

_707: Why must you kick a broken hearted man when he is down?_

_Jumin: Because its amusing. Anyways, Yoosung what do you need advice on?_

_Yoosung: There's this girl who just started working at the internet Cafe last week._

_707: Oh-ho_

_Yoosung: Shes kind, generous, and beautiful. She really radiates brightness. Just being around her makes me so happy. I forgot how lonely and lame I have been these pasts months._

_Jumin: Hmm_

_Yoosung: Hmm?_

_Jumin: Thats what you always said about Rika._

_Yoosung: she's not Rika. However her just being in the cafe and talking to me has helped me feel better about her death._

_Jumin: So you have a infatuation for her?_

_Yoosung: I suppose, yeah. I'm just not sure what to do. I only ever see her in the cafe..I don't even know if she likes me like that or anything._

_Jumin: Just ask her out, stop being a kid._

_Yoosung: But what if she doesn't like me? What if she has a boyfriend?_

_Yoosung: OMG I just realized I don't even know what her hobbies or interests are?! They could be totally different then mine. We may not even be compatible._

_Yoosung: I don't know what to do!_

_707: Wow Yoosung, I didn't know you were such a chicken._

_Yoosung: I Am Not! I'm just scared to put myself out there._

_707: If your so worried about starting a conversation I have a suggestion._

_707: Just follow her when she is done with her shift. You could learn something out that would help you know her._

_Yoosung: LIKE STALKING?! WHAT NO WAY SEVEN._

_707: Hear me out Yoosung,_

_707: Your just simply following her to gather information on her so you can find some courage. That's all._

_707: Look at it as a mission of love!_

_Jumin: It's not a terrible idea. Information is always pertinent to a new relationship no matter the kind._

_Yoosung: Jumin, you agree?! What the hell..._

_Jumin: Are you going to ask her all the things you want to know?_

_Yoosung: ....._

_Jumin: Well then Sevens ridiculous advice may be the best way to go. Just don't do anything illegal, I don't approve of that._

_707: Yay trust fund kid approves of me im delighted._

_Jumin: You're advice, I approve of the advice. However you personally, could use some improvement. I must go now, good luck Yoosung._

_Jumin has left the chat._

_Yoosung: I don't know Seven, what if she sees me and gets freaked out?_

_707: You will be fine. Just be in disguise._

_707: OH MY I HAVE SO MANY YOU CAN USE._

_Yoosung: Aboustly not. I know what weird hobby you have._

_707: Fine. Your breaking my heart like Jumin did. :(_

_707: I have to go young Yoosung, but good luck on your investigation. ;)_

_707 has left the chat._

Yoosung peered at the conversation he just had, pondering the advice he was given. He wanted to know her more, to be around her brightness, for even the little bit he had received at the cafe has made him feel better then he has in weeks. No months, since Rika died. There was nothing more he wanted then to feel it more, to bathe in her warmness. It was almost frightening to him. 

He grinned suddenly, thinking maybe it wasn't a terrible idea. He could get close to her and know so much about her before he tried to make a move. Maybe she would even be impressed with him, falling for him right there. They would fall in love and she would never leave his side like Rika did. It was the perfect idea, his heart raced just thinking of it.

The smell of coffee lofted around the cafe, while the clancking and pounding of keyboards and computer clicks alike could be heard throughout. Although there were always a good amount of people there, it was surprisingly peaceful and qaunt. 

Yoosung walked in swiftly carrying his school bag in one hand. He wasn't intending on doing school work of course, he had been doing the bare minimum he could to keep a barley passing grade. Keeping his head above water, trying not to drown was all he had been able to do since Rikas untimely, horrible death. 

It was six month's ago when he received the call that smashed his heart in a million peices. There was a situation of confusing sorts at Vs place. The only details the others would share was that she came at V with a knife, in self defense the man pushed her back ultimately leading to her perish. The police did a thorough investigation, finding that his story was indeed what happened. However Yoosung never understood that, probably never would. He had basically personally interrogated V for days to why she would do that, why in the world would someone so kind, so full of life try to attack him. The answer was always the same, a cold hard brick to his heart. 

_"She was mentally ill Yoosung. She put up a tall wall so you couldn't see it but she was very unwell."_ The man always insisted. There wasn't a single ounce in him that believed such a lie like that. He was always sure he killed her for whatever reason, he must of been the mentally ill one. And Yoosung convinced himself he was right about that. 

The blonde young man walked swiftly to his normal spot in the cafe. His hair, that he dyed blonde to keep some kind of memory of Rika alive, bounced while he walked. He was short for his age something his friend Luciel always picked on him for even though they were almost the same height. His retort back was he wasn't done growing yet, however he knew he would probably never grow another inch in his life. He was destined to be short, lame and lonely his whole existence. 

As he got comfortable in his normal seat, and startimg to sign on the computer with his ID from the cafe, he couldn't help but notice her over at the bar humming to herself while pouring coffee in coffee cups. She was always so carefree, a smile never missing from her face. That said smile could literally make the most grouchy man in the world blush. It was bright always sincre and a little innocent. She had the prettiest bright green eyes that sparkled just as much as her smile. It was probably the first thing that drew her to him, the similarities of Rika in the eyes were so uncanny, nearly **frightening.** She had long wavy dark brown hair that could of been mistaken for black if the lighting was dull. The young women giggled from something and it echoed acrossed the cafe like a beautiful melody that made his heart skip a beat and reminded him of Rika. She was nearly **excatly** the same person, Yoosung belived she was an answer to his prayers. 

It actually did seem like it, for he prayed nearly everyday to have Rika back. He felt miserable and lost without her, unsure if anything he was doing was right. Afterall she was always his support, his shoulder to lean on. Without her near he was a hopeless shell of uncertainty. But then one day this woman, excatly like Rika started working at the cafe and the bells went off in his head. **His answer to his pitiful prayers.**

As he got lost in thoughts, staring at the log on screen for LOLOL a gentle voice spoke softly in front of him. 

"Good afternoon Yoosung, I apologize, I didn't see you come in." The sweet voice shocked him back into reality, gearing his eyes up to her direction. As his eyes looked up, she let out a sincere smile, her eyes shining ever so thoughtful. 

"I..its okay..." He mumbled out, trying the best he could to not turn beat red. She talked to him every single day, and he never seemed able to get out many words. He would just sit there, fumbling with his hands and words alike. But every day she would still greet him with nothing but kindness. Although he knew deep down it was probably just part of her job, he wanted to belive he was the only person she talked to like this. 

"Would you like anything to drink or eat? The chef just made some biscuits, fresh out of the oven." She then smiled once more adding to his nerves. 

"Um, no that's ok miss." 

"Ara." 

"Im sorry?" He raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

"My name, it's Ara. Please call me Ara, miss sounds strange." She giggled nervously and blushed. 

**Blushed. Did she really just blush?** He thought maybe he was seeing things, but no she totally turned a slight shade of pink. And that sight made his heart speed up more. 

"Ara." Yoosung said slowly, speaking every syllable with care. "Its a beautiful name. It suits you." The words came out before he even knew he was saying it outloud. 

**_Shit...shit...why did you say that Yoosung. What an idiot._ **

As he internally yelled at himself, she turned a brighter shade pink, and he couldn't help but to feel his hands starting to get sweaty. It was the most they have talked in a week, and she actually blushed at him. _She must like me too,_ he thought. **Damn, maybe I really should pray more.**

"Well then, if you don't want anything I really should go see if any other customers need something. Please let me know if you change your mind Yoosung." She turned around to walk away and he felt disappointed. 

He had every opening to strike up more of a conversation with her, and now she is leaving to go to someone else. He knew it was her job but a slight pang of jealously jolted through him. 

"Wait Ara!" He shouted, standing up quickly. "Uhm, when do you get off work?" He asked nervously. Out of all the questions he could ask it was the only one he could get out. 

" In an hour or so. Why do you ask?" She said cocking her head in curiosity. 

"Uhm...well.. uh. Your always here working ..so I was just worried for you... worried that you don't rest..." 

**_What a terrible fucking excuse Yoosung._**

Even though it was an extremely odd thing and most normal people would be at least slightly creeped out, she showed no sign of concern. 

"Your sweet Yoosung, really. Don't you worry about me. And if I'm being honest you being here all the time is worrying too. I hope you are doing ok." Her sincerest statement warmed Yoosung as much as one would think. They are basically strangers, yet she is thinking and worrying about him too. **It is definitely an answered prayer.**

As she walked away towards other customers in the cafe his stomic started to feel sick from the amount of butterflies he was feeling. All his doubts about his simple crush, about his ideas that she was sent to him to replace Rika vanished. **She was the angel he needed, she was all his.** He knew for a fact. Now all he needed to do was try to get to know her a little more, to investigate. 

He waited impatiently, trying to act like he was playing his game although he never logged into the sever. The log on screen for LOLOL still shined on the screen, but he couldn't get himself to log in. He knew his guild would be pissed at him, he had been declining on his presence in the game, and when he actually showed up he was making more mistakes then he did in the beginning. 

After what felt like a lifetime, he noticed her taking her leave to the employee breakroom and glanced at the clock. _Her shift must be done. It was time_ he thought, as he pulled the black hoodie over him and made his way to the exit. He never really did this before, and felt kinda disgusted with himself but only momentary. He wasn't going to do anything wrong, just follow her for a bit. There was nothing wrong with it, he convinced himself. 

**Yes, nothing wrong with it at all.**

Yoosung found a corner hidden discretly that was close enough to see the employee only door behind the cafe. He never saw her enter or exit through the normal door, so he was sure she would exit this way. He was fidgeting from nerves and excitement to find out more about her. **About his angel.**

Finally the employee door opened, Ara walking out of it, freshly changed out of her work uniform, and into a long and pretty pink floral dress. He had yet to see her out of the standard uniform of the cafe, but the sight of it made him feel more excited then he thought possible. The dress layed on her perfectly fitting her slim, fenime figure. Although it was elegant and borderline sexy, it still held all the modesty of an innocent angel of a women. 

He followed her slowly, keeping an enormous amount of distance between them. She walked with great posture every step she took just as graceful as the last. Nearly every stranger she walked by it seemed she waved to or said hello to, and they all seemed to smile when they encountered with her. _Wow, she really is perfect_ he thought. **She is just like Rika.**

He keep his steps silent and his breathing low, stopping and pausing when she would slow down, or stop to talk to people on the streets. Even stopping to pet passing dogs. They had walked a considerable distance from the cafe, nearly to the other side of the city. It was the richer side, the part he didn't go to often and he always felt out of place when he did. He wondered if she lived near this part, and if she was well off. 

He followed her to nice large park, stopping close to the entrance near a tree observing her. The young women reached a bench on the opposite side of the park, taking a seat she looked down at her phone seemingly waiting for someone. He was quite far away but still could see her bright smile as she looked around. Her smile was so kind, so full of life and gentleness. He hoped one day he could have that smile all to himself. 

**No, he knew he would.** She was his angel afterall. His gift from his dead cousin and God. **His answer to his crushing loneliness.**

While watching her after a few minutes, he noticed a faimiler figure walking from the other side of the park. You couldn't misplace him anywhere. It was no doubt Zen. He was A tall, handsome man, with more beauty then most women. The man was always aware of it, and it certainly made him full of himself but at least he had some self esteem. Something Yoosung envied about him since the first time they were introduced by her cousin. The mans white hair was in a slight pony tail as always, his red eyes staring in Aras direction. He thought they must know eachother as they waved at one another, Zen jogging to where she sat on the bench. She stood up quickly and embraced him in a hug, not nessacalry in a romantic way none the less it made the blonde man jealous as he squeezed his fists. 

He noticed Zen sat down next her, them both talking and seemingly laughing. He wanted to get a little closer, it was hard to see them while he tried to hide behind a tree. With that thought the man slowly walked to the other side across from them staying near the row of trees. There was a bench slightly facing them but still hidden behind a very large tree. As he scoped out the park he knew it was the closest place he could stay well hidden but still see them comfortably. He sat down, pulling the front his hoodie more down the top of his head. 

The two seemed to know eachother very well, so well that they talked so natural to eachother. He had no idea what they were saying and it made him very nervous and even more vulnerable. _Are they just very close friends, or are they together?_ Zen always said he was single that his career never really allowed to find love no matter how gorgeous he was. But maybe he was lying, keeping her enormous secret. Yoosung belived him and Zen were close friends, maybe he was wrong. As he got more angry he decided to do the only thing he could to settle down his mind. 

As his hands were shaking with unexpected anger he reached for his phone and opened up his contacts finding the contact he needed to send a private message.

_Yoosung- Hey Zen. I have question for you._

He sent the message, then looked up from his phone watching the man smile at women as he grabbed his phone. 

**_Don't fucking smile at her._ **

_Zen- What is it Yoosung?_

_Yoosung- Do you have a girlfriend?_

He sent the message not sure if he should just go right out and asked out of the blue. They had many conversations on the topic in the chatrooms, Zen always saying the same thing. He may think Yoosung is being strange but he had to ask. Surely if he was with such a perfect person like that he would never hide it. 

As Yoosung watched him read the message, he seemed to have laugh at the screen. At least he wasn't angry but why did he laugh? Was it cause he did? And was it her? 

_Zen- You know my job takes up all my time silly. So thats a big no._

As Zen sent the message he looked very sincere while typing it, not a least bit like he was lying. He felt extremely relieved. 

_Zen- But, I was curious about the advice Seven gave you the other day. Your not going to do that right? Stalking is illegal and not to mention creepy Yoosung._

Yoosungs eyes went wide like saucers at the unexpected message. He can't say yes, especially since he is taking the advice towards someone Zen obviously knew well. He glanced up wondering if he was noticed him, but neither of them seemed to be paying attention to anything but eachother so he doubted it. 

_Yoosung- Don't worry. I'm not interested in Sevens advice. :)_

**He lied. Oh boy did he lie,** but the look on Zens face seemed like he belived it and he was relived. He was sure they had no idea he was there, and what was better, he was 90 percent sure they weren't a couple. **Of course they weren't, after all she was his.**


	2. Innocent Ara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, and may feel slow however it gives some background on Ara and her connections to some of the other characters which are important to the story moving forward. So bare with me please :)

Ara sat next to her good and dear friend in her favorite part of the city. Their meet ups had became less and less lately due to his career taking off. Despite that she always enjoyed their time together, no matter how short. 

She had meet Zen a few years back at an acting workshop. She wasn't meant to be an actor, something she learned quickly after trying. Zen was the opposite, he was made for the stage and screen. He radiated beauty and always seemed to play any role perfectly without so much of a struggle. She always admired that about him. 

"So, how is it working like the common folk." Zen said to her in a teasing manner, nugding her with his elbow. 

She snicked and rolled her eyes. "Its fine. Like I said before, I need to do things my own. And my father refuses to help me with my dreams, saying I'm always so fickle in my goals. That I just need to go into business like all the Hans before me. So I'm doing it my own way." She tilted her head up in determination and the sight made Zen burst out in laughter. 

He always loved her determination, the way she carried herself despite being born wealthy, with all the silver spoons you could want. Everytime they talked he couldn't belive someone like her was from the same family as the aloof, asshole of a man Jumin. When he first found out they were cousins he didn't belive it, so much so he thought the trust fund kid paid her to play some kind of joke on him. When he learned it was actually real he was shocked, still to this day the shock he carries with him. She was so bright and kind, Zen thought maybe it had to do with how they were raised. 

"How is that going anyway Ara? Your painting career that is?" Zen asked in all seriousness. She always changed from goal to goal on what she wanted to do with her life. When she first told him she was going to focus on painting he felt worried. Allthough she tried everything with all the sincerest joy in the world, nothing ever seemed to fit. Then he saw it, the beautiful majestic panting of the mountains she visited on a trip in Switzerland. It was almost like looking at a photograph, no it was even better then that. Probably even better then real deal he always thought. She painted so elegantly, taking a blank canvas and making it a beautiful peice of art. He had never seen anything like it, nor did he ever think a peice of art could take his breath away. 

"Good I guess... I'm kinda stuck, having a hard time to get people to put my work in galleries and shows. Apparently it's a more competitive feild then I thought." She frowned, an almost unknown sight on her face and it pained Zen to see his friend frown. 

"Hey Now! None of that miss Ara Han. Don't give up, people as beautiful as us should never give up!" He exclaimed loudly making her giggle. 

"Really though, an artist as gifted as you will make it far. I promise." He smiled softly as he said the last statement, looking down at his phone that just vibratied. Noticing it was his friend Yoosung he responded quickly to the text, then brought his attention back to her.

"Did you talk to V like I recommended? You have known him your whole life, right? Im not nessacalry fond of him these days but you are so maybe he can give you pointers." 

As Vs name got said she blushed many shades of red, it was a quirk of hers she could never hide. **The way she blushes at anything she likes, V - Jihyun being one of them.** She had the biggest crush on him ever since she was little, a ridiculous and unrequited crush. 

"I don't know about that Zen..." Zen giggled at his phone, not seemingly to be paying attention.

"Zen?" 

"Sorry, my silly friend said something ridiculous. Anyways, I don't see why asking him for advice is a bad idea. Your mediums may be different but your both artists. Its not like your asking him out, all though we all know you would love it." He winked a suggested wink her way. She hit him playfully on the arm for it, but he wasn't wrong at all. 

"Id hate to impose to ask for advice. Since Rika died I have barley seen him when I visit my cousin and everytime I do he's sad, distant. Almost in an entirely place all together." 

"What about his gallery? Its starting tomorrow, I'm sure your uppity cousin invited you like always." 

She paused, she had completely forgot about the gallery. When Rika first passed V said he was done with his work, but out of no where annocenced he was going to have another gallery. Jumin did invite her last week, and like always she agreed. But you can't ask someone who just lost his fiancé for advice, at his own gallery nonetheless. 

"Maybe... I still don't know." She said softly. 

"Stop over thinking Ara, your too talented and beautiful for that. Be more like you best friend Zen." He smiled as big as he could ruffling the top of her head.

"I have to go to rehearsal buttercup, but go to that gallery. Ask him for advice, you know nothing bad will come from it." 

He flashed his famous smile again and bidded goodbye, while she sat there pondering about her choice at chasing an empty dream. 

After sitting in silence, getting lost in her thoughts she decided that then was a good time to walk to her extravagant and over the top condominium. It was something her father insisted he did for, despite her feelings about working for his company. She wanted nothing to do with his company nor her uncles, she wanted to go against the family grain and follow her heart. **Whatever the hell it may be.**

As she was walking her phone rang, a call from her ever stiff cousin. 

_"Jumin, good evening."_ She chirped, her always cheerful voice echoing through the nearly empty sidewalks of the upper part of the city. 

_"Good evening Ara, however the sun is still showing. I'd say its late afternoon."_

She giggled _"Ok Jumin, good late afternoon."_

_"Likewise. So you will still meet me at Jihyuns gallery tomorrow, correct?"_ He asked very formally as he always did. 

_"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything."_

_"Good, you have always been a big fan of his work. He appreciates it. I also have a favor to ask."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Have dinner with Jihyun after the gallery."_ As her said it, she nearly choked on the air she was breathing.

_"Ack...ackk... I'm sorry cousin, what?"_ She said, trying to catch her breath.

_"Well you know after every opening night of his gallerys since he started we would have dinner with him. After him and Rika got together, it was a tradition of mostly them two and sometimes I would go along. He asked me if were gonna have dinner like usual afterwards and I had to turn him down, I unfortunately have a late meeting I must attend after the opening. But I said you are available."_

She sighed, it was so much like Jumin to make plans for her without asking her first. It was **definitey** the Han gene all the men of her family possessed. 

_"I mean I guess, but doesn't he have other friends, Jumin?"_

_"Yeah but since Rikas death he has pushed them all away. They all seem wary about the whole situation. Also, you come from the same path. Im sure he would appreciate your culinary taste much better. Plus you have a fantastic taste in wine. Those commonors not so much. "_ He paused as if he was contemplating something before countuieing. 

_"They won't even be at the opening anyway. So your the best bet. He's lonely Ara, just give him some company."_ Jumin said in a softer, caring voice. He really did worry about Jihyun, they were best friends after all. **However, showing care for others was never his strong suit.**

_"Fine I suppose Jumin, when you put it like that i have no choice. Where at?"_

_"Your condo of course. I have to go cousin, thank you. I mean it."_ He said in a rush, hanging up without giving the flustered women even a second to respond. 

The thought of V in her place made her nervous, not to mention being a good host and keeping him company. She wasn't sure if Jumin knew about her massive school yard like crush on the man, but if he did it was a cruel thing to do she thought. As she finally reached her building, she looked toward it and sighed in defeat. **She now had to deep clean and make sure everything was perfect for company. Thanks Jumin.**

Ara entered the door of her condo building, as Yoosung stood on the other side of the street watching. He wondered what one was hers, hopefully he could figure it out. He had walked pretty far behind her the whole way there, but the streets were so empty he was worried she may of noticed. However she didn't seem alarmed, of much anything really. She carelessly walked, while talking on the phone. Not a care in the world, _her gaurd completely down._

**God, she was so incredibly innocent.**

He peered up at the building as he noticed a light flicker on. The windows were wide open and he could see her silhouette stretching, as if the long day wore her out. She then reached her dress and started to pull it off, exposing nothing but her underwear and bra. His heart sank, _what the hell why is she doing this front of an open window._ **But damn did it make him blush,** a large grin slew on his face. He stood and watched her for sometime walk elegantly in her living room, in matching black underwear that some how was both sweet and sexy at that same time. Eventually she walked somewhere he couldn't see. He sighed slightly in disappointment. She basically put on a show for him, but still modestly just like an angel would. **She is definitely perfect, and all his.**

He tried to adjust him self through his jeans, to rid of the surprising erection before he started walking home. He felt a little to closer to her allready and his heart raced just thinking about the possibilities they would have together, _just the two of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this lack some umph or even excitement, I'm going to post the next chapter sooner then I anticipated because I'm just being really impatient with what I have planned for this story haha


	3. Missed Brightness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung follows her to a place he wish she wouldn't be at.

"Good morning Ara." Yoosung said while he just walked into the internet cafe, Aras back towards him at the counter.

He never walked over to her, or even said the first word. But after the events of the day before he felt closer to her, less scared to make a move. ** _She is his gift afterall_** , a reminder he replayed in his like a broken record. 

"Oh, good morning Yoosung." She said in her cheerful voice, while turning around to face him. Her eyes seemed a little tired then normal, but still bright and inviting. 

"I'm about to head out here in a minute, but can I get you anything?" She asked him with her ever gentle smile. 

**Head out?** He thought in his head. The shop just opened, where is she going? He felt a little angry even a little jealous. 

"Oh, you are leaving allready? But the cafe just opened." He said, trying to sound as calm as he could. 

"I told the boss I'd help open, but I have a prior engagement I have to attend. But I promise I'll be here tomorrow for my whole shift." She smiled at him, which made him feel slightly better. 

"Ok." He said, looking down nervously running his hands through his allready messy hair. He had something he needed to ask her. He needed to make sure, **Aboustly sure** she had no one in her life. It was something he wasn't sure how he'd deal with, but if he had to he would. 

"Um, can I ask you something?" He said sweetly, but his nerves definitely showing. She looked at him with all the kindness in the world, making him feel more weak in the knees then he allready did. 

"Go ahead " 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He finally got out after a brief silence, slightly turning red and averting his eyes away from hers. If he was looking at her he would of noticed she blushed as well.

"I don't. Totally single. " as she confirmed what he thought he felt relived, bringing his gaze back to her. He smiled then laughed nervously. But couldn't get anything else out. 

"Well, Yoosung. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good day." She said, then turned walking to the employee room. He watched her leave, feeling extremely confident with the short conversation they just had. He turned around, walking out the building while slipping his black hoodie and on headed to the spot he waited for her yesterday. 

Ara rushed out of the cafe after changing into a black and white dress with matching heels. She had put her hair in a loose braid the best someone could do in an employee bathroom mirror. She knew her feet were going to hurt walking to the gallery in those shoes, but if she didn't dress up even a little she would never hear the end of it from her cousin. She had thought about taking a taxi but had been trying her best to save her money. And avoid using her dads credit card, allthough he would call every few days and demand she start using it. She just really wanted to do things on her own, as much as she possible could. 

Thankfully it wasn't a terribly long walk to the gallery and the late morning was quite peaceful, the streets not nearly as crowded as they could be. If she had been paying attention, she would of noticed the stares she was receiving for she looked too elegant to be walking around that time of day all by herself, but like usual she wasn't. It was a quality of hers that always concerned her family, she would get lost to her surroundings unaware of things a young lady should pay attention to.

_**Ara, your far to innocent and navie for your own good. Its going to get you in trouble one day.**_ A statement she always heard from her father and Jumin. 

Once she reached the gallery and entered, the atmosphere was just as she expected. It was filled with the posh, respectful elite, all dressed up as she some even more flasher. She was used to it, her whole life being around people like this and atmospheres no one would comprehend unless they were born in a world of money.

At the entrance she was greeted by a butler in a tuxedo, and offered a flute of champagne. Drinking early in the morning was something she never liked to do, but refusing is inpolite in places such as these. She accepted it and smiled thankfully, walking into the main room of the gallery. 

The room was filled with slight chatter of people all across and portraits scattered acround. As Ara glanced at the work of someone she admired and felt strongly for her whole life, she couldn't help but notice the peices were much different then his usual style. They were dark and somber no pictures of the bright sun to be found anywhere. It suprised her, as the sun and its brightness had been Vs- Jihyun's specialty, his inspiration ever since he had became an photographer. Despite the somber feeling of the work they were still beautiful and she was in awe like she always was looking at his art. 

A very large photograph in the corner of the room caught her attention, and she found herself standing in front gazing at it while she took periodic sips of the champagne. It was a picture of an empty lonely bench in a vast feild, the sun setting in the background painting the sky in a dark orange. The feel of the photo was sad, filled with bittersweet loneliness. 

"What do you think Ara?" A voice next to her asked, and she looked to her side to notice V standing besides her looking at the work she was gazing at. He seemed just as he always did the last months, sad and distant. A hurt look always present in his bright beautiful teal eyes. 

She smiled sweetly at him, her cheeks turning a slight pink an unavoidable reaction she could never help when he was near. 

"Its beautiful, however its quite somber. Looking at it resonates a lonely feeling inside of me." She responded as respectfully as she could. His work was beautiful, just different then ever before. 

"I was hoping for that. It's what I felt when I took the picture." He then looked away from thw photo to find her eyes. The sadness in his voice made her uneasy, wishing there was something - _anything_ at all she could do fix it. 

"Everyone feels loneliness, so much so we tend to hide it. Pretend it's something else. I tried to embrace it in hopes to move on. Tried to capture it" he said with ease, glancing away from Aras eyes back to the picture in front. 

"I understand. " Ara responded, however the lengths of his loneliness she had never exerperinced. Yes, she felt lonely at times never really having love or anyone to share deep thoughts and wishes with. However it didn't compare to loosing your loved one from self defense you put up to stop them from hurting you. **She could never understand that.**

He smiled crookedly, almost as if it had been a long time and he had forgot how. 

"Anyways im glad you came. It's nice to see a Familiar face. Jumin tells me your presueing a career in painting. He also said you have promise." 

She arched her eyebrow in curiosity. That certainly didn't sound like her cousin. "He said that?" She asked meekly. 

"Yes. You gave him a painting of him and Elizabeth the 3rd for his birthday, correct? Well he said, and I quote its beautiful, and you captured the essence of his perfect angel cat better then he would imagine." 

She let out a loud, but soft giggle. One that V forgot how fulfilling and real it sounded. She had remembered when she went to Jumins office, over joyed with the gift she had made. However he didn't seem too excited nor intrested in the art itself. He was polite, and thanked her but immediately went into lecturing about how she needed to be smart and get into business. 

"Thats surprising to hear. But it's nice, thanks for telling me. I'm sure my cousin didn't want you to share that with me. " 

"I know Jumin always seems indifferent, but he does care for you Ara. Afterall, your the closest thing to an actual sibling he has." As they talked about him, the man himself walked into gallery. 

Jumin was dressed as professional as always, three peice suit and all, swiftly walking to the cornor of the room. He walked with his normal pride, his demeanor that always caused glances every where he went. Unlike usual untop of all that he had a curious look on his face, looking behind him as he walked like he seen something peculiar. 

"Hello you two, I'm sorry I am bit late." The man said while taking a few more glances over his shoulder. 

"Hello Jumin. Everything ok, you seem distracted?" V said to his friend noticing his glances.

"I thought I saw..um nevermind. I must be mistaken. Your gallery has a good turn-out like usual Jihyun." Jumin said to his friend, with a serious smile. 

"Thank you Jumin, and as always thanks for coming." 

"Like my cousin here says, I wouldn't miss it for anything." The comment made Ara blush, something they didn't seem to notice or if they did, pretended not to. The three of them went on to enjoy eachothers company while talking about Jihyun's works of art. The presence of ones company, conversation and basic interaction he had missed more then he knew since Rika died. He wouldn't even fully understand that until much later. 

Yoosung paced back and forth the city block, trying not to walk too far from the building. But he couldn't stand there wallowing in anger, he may explode if he did. Much to his surprise he had followed her to a familer gallery of the one person in the world he hated with extreme passion. There was no reason for her to be there if she wasn't a fan of his work or knew him personally. Either of the reasons made him sick to his stomach and he wanted nothing more but to barge in there, take her away from the evil man before he kills her too. It took everything in him to regain his composure, but once he saw Jumin walk in nearly noticing him he knew he had to stay calm for now. **For his angel.**

It felt like a century as he watched people come out, one by one including Jumin. He had spent nearly his entire day waiting for her to exit, waiting to make sure she was OK. There was no way he could think straight without knowing. It was almost five in the afternoon till she graced him with her beautiful face the moment passing over him as a wave of relief. 

The moment only lasted for seconds, when the person Yoosung hoped wouldn't walk out, did. V walked out of the building meeting her on the side walk. They definitely knew eachother but it was an entirely different feel then when she meet up Zen, or at least what he _convinced_ himself in his head. His intentions once Ara left the gallery was to go home and study. His professor was making him retake the last test worth 50% of the grade in the morning. To keep his parents at bay he needed to pass it, but this was far more important. _Watching his angel who was at the devils reach was more important than anything._

He tried to be as discrete as possible as he followed behind them, however he was more nervous, more tense then the first time and definitely did not keep enough distance between them. He kept having to duck behind things and put his head down as low as possible everytime V turned his head while them two were walking.

_**Fuck, Yoosung. Don't be seen.** _

Eventually they seemed to reach their destination, and his heart hurt, his head screaming at him. **Why the hell are they going to her place, together??!**

As Yoosung slumped on the other side of the street watching them enter her building, V turned around looking in his direction. He wasn't sure if he was seen, but the man turned around quickly following Ara. Yoosung couldn't leave now, he had to wait. Afterall he positive V did kill Rika and he couldn't allow another perfect soul being ripped from him. _Never again. **Never** ever again. _

Ara led Jihyun into her recently deep cleaned condo. It wasn't messy before by any means, she had just felt too nervous about the whole situation her cousin put her in that she had to do something with it. Something with the dread of having her long time unrequited crush in her place, just them two wouldn't leave her gut, and the moment they walked through the door it inched its way back in. Needless to say, nervousness would be an understatement to describe how she felt the moment she closed the door behind them. 

"This is a wonderful place Ara." V said as he took off his shoes .

"Your father sure has good decoration taste." He said with a playful grin, making them both laugh. He knew her family so well, she didn't even have to tell him he was right. 

"Would you like some wine? I'll start dinner right away. You can make yourself at home." She said, walking to her kitchen counter, grabbing the bottle of wine Jumin had gave her for Christmas, she had never found a good time to drink it before then. 

"Sure, I'd love some." The man said as he walked over to her large windows peering out them. Ara thought he looked distracted standing there for a few moments then asking _"Do you mind if i close the curtains?"_ He turned around looking directly in her face. It looked confused to her however he had always been a difficult person to read.

"Go ahead." She got out while walking to him, handing him a glass. 

He sighed softly, almost unnoticeable while he closed the curtains. He had been feeling so lost, so disracted the past months that he hoped he was wrong, hoped he wasn't right about the feeling they were being watched. **One he wouldn't dare share with her.**

He walked slowly around her place while she started cooking making his way down the long hall way. There was a room with the door opened, and he peered in noticing it looked like a art studio. He entered the room, turned the lights on. Immediately his breath was took away at what he saw. 

He knew she had an interest in all forms of art ever since she was younger, however her skills were unknown to him. The room had mutiple paintings, eachone better then next. They were all so bright, brilliant and full of positity. Everything the young women always possesed. Her art work really did reflect who she was, almost like magic. He had never seen anything like it in his years of being in the industry. Most people tried too hard, or tried to be something they weren't. She however was uncensored in her art, extraordinary herself. It was refreshing to him so much so he didn't notice her standing at the doorway blushing. 

"What do you think." Ara asked meekly her face still pink. 

"Honestly, they are amazing. I had no idea you had such talent Ara." He looked away from the paintings to meet her eyes. 

This time as her face turned shades of red he noticed, smiling softly as a response. 

"Thank you Jihyun.. It's harder then I thought though. Getting your name out there. " She frowned slightly "I have shown many people and put my foot in a lot of doors, but my name isn't established so no one is interested. Apparently twenty-five is too late to start to get your name out." She let out a sad laugh, but entirely pure. 

At that moment he realized he never saw her as what she _really_ was. He always looked at her like Jumin's cousin. The sweet girl who would make them cookies and hold both of their hands while they would walk down the street, Jumin complaining the entire way. But she was much more, and his lonely heart seemed to ache for the first time in months, no **probably years.**

"Anyways, dinner is about ready. Are you ready to eat?" 

"I am, but I have a suggestion first. Why don't you showcase some of your work in my gallery? I have room, also I think your style would definitely bring a sense of brightness in my current collection. What do you think?" 

Her face immediately brightened up, a large smile slew on her mouth. A sight he hadn't seen in so long. A real smile, not filled with _hatred and lies._ One he could actually read, one he didn't have to second guess.

"Are you serious Jihyun?" Her voice a few octanes higher from excitement. 

"Absolutely. I realize I need some brightness in my Li- gallery. What do you think?" 

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes" she jumped in excitement. "But first let's eat." She squealed walking out of the room, skipping for joy like a little child on Christmas morning.

**Life, he needed some brightness in his life.** And just being around her for a few hours made him recognize that. He had been trapped in Rikas darkness for so long he thought it was his fault, that he made her the way she ended up. But it was the contrary, and Aras brightness had made him see that even if he didn't recognize it fully at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is basically the countuieing of this chapter, I tried to put both chapters together however it was way too long and drawn out so I split it up. Just wanted to put that out there, in case this chapter felt like it didn't have a proper finish.


	4. All Over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- Sex. 
> 
> Sexual scenes are probably One of my weakest point in writing so I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone when it comes to that. Hopefully it isn't to cringey, I'm working on it.

As the night grew on, the two enjoyed eachothers company and more wine then expected. Jihyun forgot how much letting loose was enjoyable, and with Ara it was filled with laughter from her horrible jokes and basic excitement of everything in life. Something he had always admired in her but had seemed to forget the older they got. 

It was _honestly refreshing_ he thought, as she giggled while walking to the kitchen slightly uncordinated. She didn't have a low alchohol tolerance by any means, afterall she was a Han and drinking wine was always second nature. But before she knew it they finished one bottle during dinner, quickly moving on to the next. So to say she was a little tipsy was a safe bet, at least she felt less nervous then she did hours ago. 

She smiled to herself while pouring them both yet another glass of wine. The night wasn't nearly as awkward as she thought it would be and she actually got him to smile which he hadn't in months. **She made a mental note to thank Jumin for that later.**

"Are you sure your okay with drinking more, I don't want you to pass out while getting home" she said while handing the glass to the now more relaxed looking man. 

"I'll be fine, don't you worry about me." He responded to her, grabbing the wine from her hand. 

"However, didn't you say you had to work in the morning? Maybe I need to worry about you." He said, while she sat next to him on the couch, so close the sides of their legs were touching. 

She let out her  
soft yet loud giggle. It echoed across her spacious living room, lingering nicely in his ears. 

"You're right. I do work, but I will be fine, I am a Han after all." She stumbled out sarcastically. 

"But seriously, I'm _okay_. Your the one who needs to be worried about." Her tone changed drastically as she leaned her head on his shoulders her hair falling slightly near his face. 

"I really hope you will be OK Jihyun...V..." as she talked, her head still on his shoulders he had noticed the fragrance of her hair. Sweet subtle hints of lavender, and the warmth of her touch on just his shoulder was so comforting he almost missed what she said being so consumed in the touch, almost intimate interaction his heart been yearing for. The loneliness and guilt in him _begging to be washed away._

"Oh Ara. Your too sweet to worry about someone like me." He said meaning every word. He knew what happened with Rika was inevitable, however he **deserved** to be alone because of it. He deserved nothing more then **darkness.**

"Why do you say things like that? I think your perfect, flaws and all..you put all your love in things even if they destroy you. Its admiral and beautiful Jihyun. You deserve a love that won't hurt you. I wish I could give it you, I'd give anything for that." 

She said the words with so much ease, so much heart as if they poured right out of her soul. If she was a little more sober she would be blushing red while taking her words back, but liquid courage was taking over. 

"Ara..." V seemingly started to feel flustered by her sincerest statement, but conflicted at the same time. It had been ages since anyone talked so true to him, so honest and with so much vulnerability. His heart started to race just enough for him to know what he was feeling. The sudden and ever so conflicting feelings of wanting to be close to her, to Ara. Even for one night. 

She sighed, lifting her head in embarrassment. _She must of said too much_ she thought. "I'm sorry, I really should have not said that...' The words came out quickly as she turned her head the other way in sheer embarrassment. 

"Wait, no. Please look at me." V said in a soft but demanding voice. 

As she turned her head slowly back to his direction they locked eyes immediately. His bright teal eyes, that were slightly glossed over from the alchohol, shone with a glimmer of something she didn't recognize. But it was definitely good whatever it was. 

He reached one of his hands up to her warm rosy cheeks, cupping it ever so softly. The warmth of her skin stirred his heart more, presenting a sweet smile on his face. 

"Ara.. you are far too amazing for your own good, do you know that?" His words were spoken in a whisper so much so she would of missed them if she wasn't paying attention. 

"I-I Don't know about that..." 

"Don't doubt yourself, your too beautiful for that too."evey word coming out of his mouth was like foreign language to her and a strong jolt to her heart. He was so close, so personal to her it felt as a dream come true. One that froze her to the core. 

"Jihyun..."

"I'm going to kiss you now, ok?" He said like a gentleman giving her every chance to reply, every chance to reject. **But she couldn't.** Part in shock and embarrassment. Part in pure excitement. Was this really happening she thought as he put his lips to her in a long but gentle kiss. 

As they parted away she could feel her face grow hot, her heart fluttering. Still caressing her face in his hands, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly desperate for more. For more warm contact of her extremely soft lips, her inviting and welcoming presence.

"Woah.." Ara got out, pressing her fingers against her hot tingling lips. She backed up slowing inching her face away from his, leaning on the edge of the couch. 

"I'm sorry, was that no allright?" A slight frown wearing on his face.

"No, no. It- it was great...I'm just.."

He smiled gently, leaning over her slowly. His two hands found their way to her sides, gently guiding her closer to his chest. She was in his arms, bodys neary ontop of eachothers. 

"If you don't like it, I can stop. It just..feels so nice to be like this..." V said in a bittersweet voice, his breath she could feel on her red face sending chills down her body all the way to her feet. 

"You don't have to stop..." 

As she struggled in shock to get the words out, he suddenly put his lips back on hers. This time the kiss was deep and passionate, Ara barley able to catch her breath as he slipped his tounge in her mouth, finding hers and intertwining his with it. 

As he held and kissed her, his hands slipping under her dress to her bare skin. Ara let out a soft moan as he grasped her inner thigh , something so incredibly sweet to his ears burning him with more passion then he thought he could ever have again. While his lips still going back and forth to kissing her, his hands were now rubbing her through her underwear resulting in more sweet low moans. He never knew anyone could moan like that just by being touch, it was exceptionally adorable. **_And Damn, did it turn him on._**

"Ara, Is this all ok," V said as he paused kissing her, still petting her through her silky panties. 

She could feel her heart in her throat, sweating from nerves, but heart wrenching enjoyment. Of course it was ok, she would _probably_ let him do anything to her afterall. Unable to get any of her words out she nodded swiftly, V smiling a full grin at her response. 

"Ok, I'll stop at anytime. I promise. just tell me when.." As he said that he slid him self down to the end of the couch, slipping her underwear mostly down. Her body covered itself in goosebumbs as he parted her legs slightly, putting his face in a part of her body she would never think he would. His tounge licked around slowly at first, then quickly traveling its way to her clitorus, going back and forth sending louder moans out her mouth as she arched her back in pleasure with each swipe and lick from his tounge. 

It was something she had never exerperinced. She wasn't completely unexeperince in the sex department, but it was all very tame, barley a home run. This however was a pleasure she had never felt, something you feel all the way to the bone. Something that keeps you awake at night beging for more. 

While she was barley in a state of thinking straight, Jihyun sat up wiping his mouth. " Was that.. ok?" 

"Yeah..." The flustered women, in many ways then one, answered getting the best possible smile out that she could as he layed slowly back on top of her bracing her in more breath taking kisses. 

He could feel him self getting harder every second, trying to contain the urge to do her right there. She was Jumin's cousin afterall, someone he had watched grow up since they were children. But, He did just do _that_ to her. All bets were off after his tounge explored the parts of her that would probably get himself punched in the face by his best friend. 

The more she moaned whole heartedly from simple kissing and touching, the more his body grew hot as her fingers and hands shyly made there way under his shirt. With each touch of her soft hands on his skin all of his right thinking, every word in his foggy head that was keeping it in his pants vanished. 

"Do you have protection?" He asked Ara, with kisses between each word. She said yes, went to grab the unopened box of condoms wondering how this was all real. She must be dreaming. There was no was this was really happening. 

But it wasn't a dream, and she realized as he layed ontop of her, undoubtedly inside of her that it was real. The sensation was better then she could of imagine, as he slowly but passionately thrusted inside of her both of them bare naked and enloped in eachothers burning desire for human contact. 

He moved faster, trying to be as gentle as she deserved, loud inhibited moans escaping her sweaty lips with each move they made. He was so filled with pleasure, so lost in his enjoyment of the presences of someone so close with him that he didn't even know what came out of his mouth. A knee jerk reaction of four letters so known to his mouth escaped, and he missed it. But Ara didn't, not at all. 

" Rika..." He stuttered out in a low panting voice. "Oh Rika.." 

Just like that, Ara was snapped back into reality. Back into the gravity of her situation, one she regretted as soon as the words escaped his lips. She tried with all her might to ignore it but the nagging feeling wouldn't let up. Was this nearly V trying to forget his late lover, maybe even replace her with Rika. Ara knew he was still in love Rika, of course he was. They had spent years together, a journey suddenly put to a cold painful end. A journey that led him here, to her living room inside of her searching for anything that could rid his loneliness. And damn, did she feel guilty about it. She had such a ridiculous crush on him for so long she couldn't let the chance to be seen by him go, as the women he never really saw.. so of course she went with it. _Who wouldn't_ she thought as sorrowful tears escaped her eyes.

Jihyun hadn't a clue why she was suddenly crying, sobbing as he held her. It was so abrupt that he had no time to back track and find that it was his fault. 

"Ara?" He called her name, stopping his movements but still very much inside of her. 

"I'm so sorry" Her sobs started to become harder, unconsoble that it pained his confused head. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm so sorry she is dead. And I'm more sorry this isn't her with you. _God, I'm sorry I'm not Rika._ " As her tear filled statement reached his ears, all the warmth he was feeling turned to bitter cold. **_Fuck, why would he call out for Rika._**

Unsure what to do or even say to the ups upset and naked women under him, he slowly got off her , his body nearly aching from being completely alone again. His heart burning from the pure stupidity of his mouth. 

"No Ara I'm sorry." He slid on his pants, looking down at the beautiful girl still crying because of him. She was far too innocent and perfect for him. Everything he wasn't, certainly everything Rika _never was._

"I can't be Rika, Jihyun." She said, still wiping the tears from her eyes as they countuied to fall. A statement that hit him like a ton of bricks to a glass window. He never thought of her as that, it was never his intentions to make her feel like a sit in. 

"I don't want you to be. You're far better." Was all he could get out before grabbing his shirta flustered as he put them on. 

"You are much better then her. And much much better then me. I don't deserve your kindness or love. So just forget about me Ara, I'll only hurt you." The statement came out of his mouth while he walked the short distance to the front door. It felt so good to be close to her, why in the world did he have to mess it up. 

"Wait, please don't go." She pleaded as he opened yhe door.

There was so much she wanted to say, her heart basically screaming at her. It all happened so quickly, so abruptly she was still minutes behind trying to comprehend it. More then anything did she want to be near him, feel him so close, it was a battle her heart would win if it had its way. 

"Please don't go." She shouted while the door swung shut. 

Jumping up she threw her dress and underwear back on , chasing after him. She had no idea what she wanted to accomplish, but it couldn't end like this. 

As she rushed after him, pleading his name for him to stop it took everything inside him to not turn around. To not hold her tight, her ever so welcoming and sweet presence. One he wanted so bad no matter how much he knew he didn't deserve it. He would ruin her too, he knew he woud. It had to be better this way so nothing could hurt her. **No one would hurt now.**

The air was cool, the night sky dark with nothing but the moon shining bright. V sped up his pace the moment he exited the building, doing his best to remove himself from her before anything else happened, the cold familiar loneliness creeping back up. 

"Jihyun, please stop." She yelled, louder then before trying to get her voice to reach in the vast night sky. He was too far to turn back now, and as she stood outside barefoot and confused, the fusteration poured right back out in another stream of stinging tears. 

"Ara.. are you Ok?" A sweet noticeable voice asked from behind, one to her uptmost surprise. 

She turned around to see Yoosung standing a few feet away, concurn struck on his face. He pulled down his hood reveling his messy static filled blonde hair and a worried face.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked in a angry tone she completely missed, stepping a few steps closer. 

"Yes... I mean no. I don't really know." Ara tried her best to wipe her tears away. This sweet young man didn't need to see her crying over something so ridiculous as this. 

"Its late. What are you doing around here? Do you live over here or something?" She asked, trying to change the subject and stop her embarrassing tears. 

"Uh, no. I was just walking home from a friend's house. Are you sure your ok?" 

The tears ran quicker down her face, as he nervously wrapped his arms around her. He had no idea how she would react, but she accepted it as she cried. It was nice and comforting to her confused and guilty soul. Honest and readable, something she knew she would never receive from Jihyun _no matter how much she wanted it._

"Im sorry you had to see me like that, I have to go now." After the very long embrace, Yoosung just allowing her to weep on his shoulder she bidded him goodbye walking back into her empty condo, her heart still acheing. 

Jihyun stood on the tall hill looking over where he just was watching the scene enfold infront of him. Originally he turned around to go back, for whatever reason he couldn't handle her crying his name out. But then the person he swore he seen following them was there bringing a suspicious feeling back up in his gut. 

_Maybe he made a mistake leaving her_ he thought as every bad possibility ran through his head about someones intentions he couldn't figure out while he took out his phone to check something he read in a chatroom a few days earlier.


	5. Coming together

**Loneliness.** It's a wretched beast that creeps on everyone like a slow disease. Most of the time its not even recognized till a choice is given, till an opportunity to feel a little love, a little contact shows its face. Sometimes that face of hope will bring something wonderful, something everlasting, but more times then not the sudden impulse to fell less alone can tend to be a bigger burden then feeling lonely can, and that's exactly what Ara was thinking as she layed face up wishing she didn't have to get out of bed. Wishing she could redo the whole night before and not do it, no matter how much she wanted him it didn't feel worth it to her. Not at all. 

Was it the alchohol or the always burning infatuation she had with him since she was five? Ara wasn't sure what one it was, maybe both, maybe she would of done it sober. But she really wished it didn't turn out that way, the uncomfortable horrible way the great night ended.

The sun was shining through the window so very bright reminding her to get up, to move on. She let out a loud sigh like she was directing it at the sun itself. She could barley sleep, yet alone think straight through the night, she hadn't a clue how she was gonna get through the day. 

She had been debating all morning about calling in sick, in reality thats how she felt after the events that happened meerly hours ago, the unfamiliar feeling of dread in her gut. Despite that she knew she couldn't stoop in her self pity, it wasn't like she would see Jihyun today anyways. 

After she got ready, with less enthusiasm then normal, she headed out to the cafe. While wishing, hoping she kind find _something_ to cure her loneliness. The loneliness she had no idea she was there until the possibility of her unrealistic dream coming true shown its ugly face. 

Yoosung was basically on cloud nine despite his extreme lack of sleep. Not only did he impress his professor and passed the test retake without studying a single thing, he found a way to keep her safe. To keep an eye on her, to make sure he knew she was well and who she was with. It would be easier that way and an anxiety lifted off of his shoulders. 

The night before after he held the sobbing, and hurt women in his arms he felt guilty about not being able to do anything and more so nervouse about having no clue what happened with the despicable man. There was incredible sense of uncertainty about what he should do. They weren't close enough yet to pry, as much as he wanted to. Her running away, forcing him to chase her was the last thing he wanted to do. _He would do it all the same, it just wasn't the time._

Ara was so much like Rika, however to Yoosung she seemed less grounded and weaker. If someone like Rika could meet their demise because of V, he could only guess what would happened to Ara. 

After much consideration he decided that finding a way to watch her when she was home was the best solution. He spent hours researching cameras that record in live time and the most inconspicuous models he could find. Even calling his hacker friend for help. Seven seemed somewhat suspicious of the young man at first but his tall tale of being worried about burglars after his precious belongs seemed to work in his favor. After all it wasn't really a lie, there was someone who threatened what was **his.**

He walked cheefully down the street, his black bag that was filled with the supplies he needed for what he was about to do across his shoulders. He was distracted with thoughts of his plan that he didn't notice her infront of him, walking towards the way he was coming from. 

"Yoosung?" Ara spoke his name in a sad but suprised tone. The sight of the kind and sweet man made her smile. He had shown up two days in a row when she felt alone, confused and lost. He was so kind and thoughtful, without knowing a single thing about her. His presence felt sincere and honest, even in the brief passings at her work. 

_**Maybe it was a sign. An answer to her loneliness.** _

He shot his purple eyes to met hers, her sparkiling even when sad eyes. The sight of the green gem like feature that reminded him so much of his precious cousin always seemed to make his heart flutter. 

"Good morning." He blushed shyly as they both stood a few feet from eachother. "Are you doing better today?" He frowned in concern when he asked. 

"Ye-Yeah. I'm sorry you had to me see like that, it was embarrassing." 

"It's not embarrassing at all. If, if uh you ever need to talk I would listen. No one deserves to be alone on a street in the middle of the night crying.." 

She smiled at the obviously nervous and blushing young man in front of her. 

_No one deserves to be alone._ His simple statement stuck in her mind like a slap in the face. Until last night she never felt as lonely as she did now. She always said she needed to find her path in life before presueing love, meaningful connections beyond Zen and her family or any kind of long, romantic relationships. Now she wasn't sure about all the people she stood up, or never gaven a real shot. Maybe, just maybe she would feel less confused about the feelings she had for Jihyun that would never be returned back. 

"Thank you, that means alot. Um, are you not going to the cafe today?" 

He thought for a second. He couldn't tell her where he was actually going. It was for her safety. 

"Not today. I have some things I need to do for someone." 

She frowned again, this time in disappointment. If this was her sign, the universe pointing to her that she needed to take a risk, the busy streets of the morning was a better place then any. 

"Yoosung, would you like to go on a date with me. Say tomorrow night?" The words came out quickly jumbled. Never in her life had she asked anyone out, nor made the first move. It was almost like learning a whole new language, her heart pounding so hard from nerves she could practically hear it in her ears.

Yoosung giggled in delight like a boy who just got his favorite candy at the store. He ran his fingers in his hair before answering, with such a wonderful smile on his face. His whole face lit up with so much happiness, basically screaming out his answer for him. She enjoyed that quality about him. It was so refreshing to see someone so honest. 

"Of course! I would love to!" 

"Really?! Great. well I have tomorrow off , what is a good time for you?" 

"Whatever works for you." He replied bashfully. The next day was Sunday, and he didn't have much to do on that day usually other then play campaigns with his guild. This was so much better then that. 

"Okay. Well I really have to run to work, but here put your number in my phone, ill message you latter and we can figure it out." She smiled brightly while handing him her phone, feeling excited about the situation, and a little better about the night before. 

As he walked away, he felt even more confident then he did before. Everything was perfect, his test he passed, his great plan to keep her safe and now they have a date. It was the happiest he felt since Rika was alive, and he knew that wherever she was looking down on him, that she was happy for him too. It was her gift to him, and it was all coming together.

As he made his way to Aras place, he pulled out his phone and entered the Chatroom. 

_Yoosung has entered the chat._

_ZEN: Your not invited to my party TRUST FUND KID._

_Jumin: ? I wouldn't go if I was._

_ZEN: God, you aggravate me. Jaehee, how do you deal with him?_

_Jaehee: The paycheck is definitely a plus._

_Jumin: Money is the answer to everything Zen._

_ZEN: It seems like money and that stupid cat is the only part of your personality. Ugh._

_ZEN: Hey Yoosung! Did you read about my party next week?!_

_Zen: I got the big role I wanted so I'm throwing a party to celebrate ME! :D_

_Jumin: It is just an excuse to drink that cheap commoners beer and talk about yourself._

_Jumin: Hello Yoosung. We haven't seen you in the chatrooms for a few days._

_Jaehee: Zen is perfect, so he is allowed to talk about himself as much as he wants Mr. Han. Hello there Yoosung._

_ZEN: You are invited of course Yoosung!!!_

_Yoosung: Thats awesome about the role Zen. Good job! I will be there. :)_

_Yoosung: I got good news too...._

_Yoosung: I GOT ASKED OUT ON A DATE. I AM SO EXCITED._

_ZEN: Woah...really? That is good news!_

_Jumin: A girl ?_

_Yoosung: OMG Jumin... :O_

_Yoosung: Yes...of course a girl. The girl I was talking about the other day. :D_

_Jumin: Oh, so you're investigation deemed useful?_

_Jaehee: ..._

_Jaehee: I am happy for you Yoosung, but I really hope you didn't do what Luciel suggested. It is kinda creepy, more concerning that you approved Mr. Han._

_ZEN: He told me the other day he wasn't going to take Sevens advice. He is too nice and sweet for that anyways. Something must be wrong with the other two..._

_Jumin: It is just gathering information. Stop looking too deep into things pretty boy._

_ZEN: uh it's called STALKING Jumin and its illegal._

_Jumin: No, I didn't say he should follow her and invade her life and privacy making her feel unsafe. It was simply for basic information to help him have courage. That is all._

_Yoosung: Don't worry Zen and Jaehee, I didn't do anything like that._

_Yoosung: but she is so perfect and wonderful. I feel like I'm dreaming._

_ZEN: God im kinda jealous right now but I'm sure it will all work out for you perfectly._

_Jaehee: Zen, don't be jealous. One day when your career allows you to you find the perfect person. Yoosung, you meet her at the cafe right? What's her name?_

_V entered the Chatroom_

_Jumin: Jihyun?_

_Jumin: It's a suprise to see you here. But nice nonetheless._

_ZEN: God this is a strange day. First Yoosung gets a date and now V is here?_

_V: Hello Jumin._

_V: And everyone, it's good to see you all still using the app after all these month's._

_V: I see you got a date Yoosung. Congratulations. I'm curious like Jahee, what is her name? Do we know her?_

_V: What a strange world it would be if we did, don't you think?_

_Yoosung: God damnit V, wtffff. Why would you ask something like that?_

_V: You could just say no._

_Yoosung: ......_

_Jumin: Why the dots?_

_V: hmm interesting._

_V: You can share anything with us, we are all friends, right?_

_Yoosung: Whatdoyoumeann_

_ZEN: Wait, V why are you patronizing him?_

_Jumin: I have to concur with Zen on this. Is something up?_

_V: I'm not sure, ask Yoosung._

_Jumin: Yoosung?_

_Yoosung: I have no clue what he is trying to get at.._

_V: Are you sure? Should I just tell them?_

_Yoosung: STOP!_

_V: Maybe you should? I wonder what are your intentions Yoosung? Is it simple innocence or_

_Yoosung: ..._

_V: Maybe something else? Just so you know I called seven this morning and he told me about your late night questions you had._

_Yoosung: Ihavenoclue whatyou are trying to do. But stop, now!_

_V: Hahahahahah_

_Jumin: Jihyun, come on your making no sense. Your acting strange..._

_ZEN: Your both being weird..._

_Jaehee: I have not had enough coffee for this yet._

_Yoosung: I am not being weird. :) V is just an asshole._

_Yoosung: I havee to go. See you at the party Zen and Jahee._

_Yoosung: And V we have never been friends._

_Yoosung has left the chat._

_ZEN: What the hell was that for V?_

_V: Yoosung knows excatly what it was for._

_Jumin: Do you want to share with us? Or maybe I can call you and we can talk, that was so unlike you Jihyun.. Are you feeling allright?_

_V: I'm fine. I have to go too. Goodbye everyone_

_V left the chatroom._

_Jaehee: Um, can someone tell me what that was all about. Mr. Han?_

_ZEN: I'm With Jaehee.. WHAT the fuck just happened Jumin?_

_Jumin: I have no clue honestly._

Yoosung let out a sigh, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he reached the building. He was so excited that he had to share with his friends, but V was never that. No, he was the opposite of a friend. The definition of an enemy. 

He entered the building, climbing the stairs to the place he was sure was hers. Moments ago he was feeling invincible and happy, but now his anger was filling back up. Did he know something? Was he seen that night? He didn't think so, surely being the man he was, V would of said something then. **Right?!**

A deep, fusterated sigh exited his mouth as he reached into his bag, digging for the tools he needed to open her door. Through his research he found the easiest way to open a lock, granted that its a simple generic one. He spent hours in the early morning practicing on his own doors, feeling confident that he could open any door with that particular lock. 

Despite practicing and feeling confident about the new skill he acquired he was feeling slightly uneasy as he reach for the lock with his picking tools in hand. It seemed like a normal lock despite being in an expensive condominium building and that made his uneasiness more comfortable. 

He knew time was an essence, as he stuck the thin long metal tool in the hole of the lock, moving it around till he found the mechanism he needed to turn, unlocking the door. As soon as the click sound of it being unlocked echoed, the sweats of nervousness turned cold across his body and he smiled devilishly to himself. 

Yoosung entered the room, slipping his shoes off out of respect. He took a deep breath in, soaking up the smell and essence of her. It felt so surreal, like he was awake in the dream he been having of her since the moment he layed his eyes on her. 

He glanced around the very large and open living room that was connected to the dining room. He figured it would probably be the best bet to set up the camera in the room he was standing in, for he could see everyone who enters and exits if he places it just right. 

Walking slowly around the room, he seened the blinds were still closed from the night before, and remembered who he saw close them, clenching his fist at the thought of V in Aras apartment. 

**_Now I will always know who is here with my angel._ **

In the corner of the room next to couch on a small end table, a photograph caught his attention. He definitely noticed who she was standing next to in the picture, his curiosity burning while he picked it up slowing to observe it closely. 

It was a picture of Ara, the picture was maybe a few years old because her beautiful long dark brown hair was much shorter then it was today, standing with three other people. She was in the middle a beautiful smile on her face, and the unmistakable Jumin Han on her right with a more serious look on his face. Next to Jumin was his father, CEO of their business Sr. Han. On the other side of Ara was another man, definitely around Jumins father's age. He looked alot like Sr. Han, nearly identical except for his green eyes that looked like replicas of Aras, just more lived and experienced then hers. The more he looked at all four of them, it was obvious they must be related. Their features were all similar, dark hair, same complexion and the way their faces were shaped. 

_She is a Han? There is no way..._

He stared at the photo so long without blinking it started to hurt his eyes, sitting it back down in the exact place he picked it up he walked around to find what he was looking for. He just wanted confirmation for what he thought looking at the picture. It would be far too ironic if she was really related to Jumin. However, she knew Zen and V, maybe it wasn't as crazy as it seemed in his head. 

On her counter near the kitchen was a stack of mail with her adress and name on it. Ara Han. 

Ara Han. 

He reapeted her name over and over in his head, trying to register what he just learned. He guessed it made a little more sense to why she lived in a place like this, and how she presents her self with such elegance. It was something Jumin did as well, although unlike her friendly gentle presence, he had a more demanding way about him. But why would someone lucky enough to be born into a family like that work at a internet cafe? Whatever the reason it showed her modesty, her angel like essence, and Yoosung couldn't help but like her even more then he did. _Like that was even possible._

After getting lost in thoughts for a moment, he decided to check out the rest of her place before setting up the camera. He wanted to soak up everything about her that he could. To see and learn all he could about his gift from Rika.

The first room he entered was her art studio. He didn't know much about art, well anything that didn't consist of LOLOL and designs in video games. But the art was vibrant and bright like her, full of life, he wouldn't except anything else from someone as perfect as she. 

After he gazed at her talented art, he made his way into her very large, painted bright pink bedroom. He giggled at the color of the walls, so innocent and free. It reminded him of someone who never experienced pain, heartbreak. Someone so pure, so ture, not outweighed by the world. 

Her smell lingered in every inch of the room, stronger then the rest of the place. It was so strong it felt as if she was right there, right next to him the whole time. 

He walked over to her extremely large and comfortable looking bed. He had never seen such a large bed in person, his eyes widened at the thought of how much room one would have in it. The blankets and sheets all were a matching bright purple like the color of his own eyes, which he found adorable. The bed looked unmade, as if she rushed out and forgot to make it. With the hurt she was in the night before he didn't blame her for not being up to make it. He slowly walked to the side that look unslept in and layed untop of the covers. 

He oddly felt at home. Like it was the place he was **destined** to be, in her bed next to her. Closing his eyes, he imagined her next to him holding eachother and whispering sweet nothings to one another, the blood rushing to his face at the thought of it. 

He was so wrapped up in his day dreams he barley heard the sound of knocking on the front door. 

Jumping up quietly, he switftly rushed to the door, back against it, trying to hear who was there. There were a few more knocks then a voice he unfortunately knew too well. 

"Ara? Are you home?" The voice of V spoke through the otherside, Yoosung quietly covering his own mouth to stop himself from breathing too hard or screaming at him like he wanted to with every being in his body. 

"Of course your not, your at work right now." The man on the outside ruffled his teal hair as if he was struggling with something. 

He let out a very loud, hurt sigh and countuied talking to nothing. 

"I have wanted to say sorry since last night... you didn't deserve any of that. My insecurities got the best of me and you unfortunately were on the receiving end. God, why am I talking to an empty room right now?" He laughed at himself, leaning his arm against the door.

"Until last night I never seen you as much more then Jumins cousin. The sweet kind little girl. Its like I have never really seen it, your real beauty. The things you illuminate better then anyone I have ever met, including Rika. Your far too good for me Ara. But despite that why does it feel so bad that I'm giving up without trying...I really want to try..." He paused, bending down with an evenlope in his hands sliding through the crack in the very bottom between the door and floor way, it making its way next to Yoosungs feet. 

"Ara, I hope I'm wrong. I hope your safe, and that your not being pryed on for whatever reason by someone I would never imagine being like that. And please consider putting your work in my gallery. Maybe your living room can convince you for me since I just confessed everything thing to it. I suppose I could of just texted you but for some reason I deleted it every time.." He let out another laugh, this time it was in a very sad and confused tone. Ruffling his hair one more time, he turned around to exit her building. He hoped that getting that, _whatever the hell that was_ , off his chest would help but he was more confused then before he got there. 

After the man on the outside was gone, Yoosung sure of it because of the fading sounds of footsteps, he bent down to grab the letter he left. 

The anger that subsided once he felt her presence all over the place, quickly rushed back. He could barley think straight, his head spinning with fury. He didn't know what V was after, but it was obvious he was going to get in the way. He did once with Rika, and being young and unable to really be with her the way he wanted, he had no choice but to let him have her. But this time, **Ara was his.** She was undoubtedly the person that would fill the void of Rika, maybe even better then Rika ever was able. All the signs pointed to it, so he refused to let V have the upper hand. 

In a quick motion without even thinking twice, Yoosung ripped up the envelope in his hands, putting the peices in his bag before pulling out his supplies to set up the camera. 

_She may not know it now, but she will thank me for this later_ , he thought as he stragtiecrly set up the camera, trying to calm himself down with the scent of her that still lingered in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with getting a few certain things I pictured in my head excatly the way I wanted it, but I really like this chapter. Its going to pick up a bit after the next chapter, so stay tuned and I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am.
> 
> Also im always open for comments on your opinions and things like that, so Don't be shy. :)


	6. First Date

Ara had felt better compared to the day before almost completely. After asking Yoosung out, she spent the whole day excited for their date, barley thinking of the things that had happened leading up to it. 

It was a good distraction more so an even better way to realize that Jihyun and her would be nothing but friends if they were even that. They were far too different afterall. He was a deep, gaurded person with baggage and fears she would never understand. She was positive, innocent, never really experiencing pain or even close to anything that would compare to his. They could never be as she dreamed, sharing love with eachother. No matter how much she once wanted it, she knew she had to let it go. _Let her feelings go._

As she tried multiple outfits on, the late afternoon sun peaking through her mostly closed blinds in her bed room, she couldn't help but to trail off lost in thoughts of Yoosung. He was so different then Jihyun, in nearly every way. He was always happy, smiling everytime she seen him with not a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. He was a few years younger then her, but they were equally both childish, goofy and bright. His presence was so friendly to her. Even without knowing much about him, she knew he was a good person and better then that he was **uncomplicated.**

She gazed at the outfit she decided on, a simple ensemble consisting of a peach colored skirt that hung right above the top of her knees and a black buttoned up top. It wasn't too fancy, nor reveling, also the right amount of comfortable for eating in.

As she finished up her hair and makeup, her phone rang and she suddenly remembered she had forgot to respond to her best friend for several hours. Zen had texted and called numerous times since the day before and she knew he was probably a little hurt about being ignored. 

She smiled to herself, putting the phone on speaker as she answered the call. 

"Hey Zenny. Before you say anything I swear I'm not ignoring you." 

"Thats a relief but damn babe, I was freaking worried." Zen sounded slight upset but cheerful as always. 

"I just had a lot on my mind and got distracted. I did read your text about getting the role you were hoping for. I'm so proud of you! I knew you would get it" 

"Oh my God, I am so freaking excited for it! Thank your for always believing in me buttercup." He laughed playfully over the phone before countuieing. 

"So I know we always do celebrations with just you and I, sometimes Jahee too but this time im going all out. This is a huge opportunity and I'm just too excited about it. You will be there Wednesday, right?" 

"I would never miss it, Zen." 

"Good! Of course Jaehee will be there, a couple of my acting friends and a few others from Rikas old organization, but your cousin isn't invited so Ara please don't bring him." 

She snickered and rolled her eyes playfully at him although he couldn't see it, she was sure he knew it happened. 

"Of course your majesty." They both laughed at the same time the words came out.

" Oh hey how did the gallery and dinner go?" 

She paused briefly wondering if she should talk about that night. The last four years of their friendship they have shared everything with eachother, every small and large detail about their lives. But this she didn't want to talk avout it, she kinda wanted to forget about the whole mistake of the night. 

"Fine. Just totally fine. It was all fine." The statement came out rushed and if Zen was standing right in front of her she would of noticed his perplexed look and arched eyebrow. 

"Umm.... are you sure?.... Oh hey, why the hell am I on speaker, you know that the echoness freaks me out." 

She was relived he had changed the subject, she didn't have to elaborate about the one thing she didn't want to talk about. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just finishing up getting ready for my date. He should be here any minute." 

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER! WITH WHO? OH IS IT V?"

" calm down Zen, its definitely not V... Its actually a very nice guy who is a customer at my job." 

"Really? Well he better be nice or he has me to deal with, not to mention your overbearing cousin. Who is he?"

"Hes a little younger then us, in college right now but not sure what for. He's pretty cute and sweet, Oh his name is Yoosung." 

"Wait, did you Say Yoosung?!" As Zen shouted it, the exact name appeared on her phone with a text saying he was at the door. She gulped in excitement.

"Yes, hey I got to go. I promise ill tell you all about it later. Bye Zen!" With that and not waiting for a response from her confused friend she ended the call, taking one final look in the mirror and walking to the front door. 

Upon opening the door stood a smiley Yoosung, dressed up a little nicer then he was used to but still casual. He held a bouquet of violet colored roses towards his chest. Ara couldnt help but notice they matched his eyes perfectly, blusing at the thought. 

"You look great Ara. Umm, I- I was walking past the florist and these caught my eye. Reminded me of you. Apparently this color of roses represents love at first sight." His words sounded nervous, but his smile never left his face as he extended his arms to hand her the flowers. The sentiment was sweet and she giggled at the last part with not much thought, but Yoosung fully believed it was just that. 

**Love at first sight.**

**_Of course it was._ **

"Thank you, they are beautiful. Let me put them in some water and then we can go."

As she went to put the flowers in a vase, he entered just the doorway of her place with a grin on his face, glancing where he placed the camera like he was saying hello to himself. 

After thanking him again, they left her apartment and went to the taxi Yoosung had waiting out front. When they made the plans the night before over the phone, they agreed on a restaurant that was close to her place so she figured they would walk. However he insisted they at least take the taxi there, then he would walk her home while enjoying the setting sun together. A simple idea of a date, but she didn't mind. Sweet and simple things she enjoyed more then the elaborate, despite being from an extremely well off family. 

The short ride to the restaurant was filled with small talk and questions one would ask another to get to know them. Ara found out what he was going to school for, and she talked about her art. Although he seen her work upclose, watching her talk about it with so much unstoppable passion and love, was something he only ever saw in Rika.  
Another wonderful similaritie he made note of.

Once they were settled down and orders we taken at their table in the restaurant that Yoosung picked, the silence was noticeable but not terrible. He was having a hard time trying to get his mind off of the fact that he was actually there, and with her. It seemed like _heaven_. Ara was giggling at herself at that thought of her cousin lecturing her about the choice of date venues, and how he didn't understand commoners totally unaware she was laughing out loud. 

The sudden giggle made him a little anxious as he looked at her with curiosity. He wasn't sure if her adorable giggle was a mock towards him, although the person he convinced himself she was would never do that. 

"Is there something on my face?" He asked in a shy voice as her attention was brought back to him. 

"Oh my gosh, not all. Your face is great." He blushed, turning his face slghtly to hide his color changing cheeks. 

"I was just thinking of something my cousin Jumin would say." 

As she smiled at him he wondered what he should do. Obviously they knew the same people, something he found out by following her and breaking into her house. However, he couldn't just say that. Naturally it would come up it common conversation, but he wracked his brain how to bring it up.

"That's funny, I have a friend named Jumin too." He chuckled nervously, taking a sip of his water that sat next to him. 

"Really? Is it Jumin Han by any chance?" She asked almost jokingly. There wasn't any way they were talking about the same peraon, Yoosung was so much different then her uptight cousin afterall. 

"Actually, yes." 

"I was kinda joking when I asked that. But what a strange, awesome coincidence. How do you know my cousin?" Her whole face lit up as she asked him. 

"I'm part of the same Chairty organization as him. Well, used to be. We don't do much since Rika died.." He looked down at his hands saddened of the thought of Rika and how since she passed the organization she worked so hard for was basically over. Ara noticed the sadness in his voice, and reached her hand over to his putting it gently on top of his. 

"Did you know her well?" She asked kindly, while the wamrth of her hand on his filled his body with unexpected peace. 

"Yeah, she was my cousin. Not by blood, but there wasn't a single person on the earth like her. I loved her very much, and I miss her everyday." 

"Did you ever meet her Ara?" He asked, locking his eyes on hers. It seemed like he was searching for something in her own, an uneasy feeling that only surfaced for a moment. 

"A few times. I didn't know her well but she was always very kind to me. Im so sorry she died, Yoosung." 

Her words were very sincere, as she meant every thing she said. She didn't know the women very well, and although she did know she was mentally ill at the time of her death, everyone who knew her loved her enormously. Rika seemed to make everyone around her happy, filled with joy and hope. Making an irreplaceable mark on them - Jumin, Zen, V and now Ara saw it in Yoosung too. She admired that, maybe even **envied** it slightly. 

"She was killed in cold blood.." He mumbled under his breath angrily, as the look in his eyes turned from one emotion to another. He didn't think he said it loud enough for her to hear, but she did making her feel even more guilty about bringing the somber topic up. 

She suddenly removed her hand from his, Yoosung missing the touch as soon as it was gone. 

"So you must know Zen too? He's one of my best friends. I should say he is my very best friend. " She tried to changed the subject, smiling as she talked about her dear friend. 

"Uh, yeah I do." The way she smiled when she said his name made Yoosung jealous, and she went on to talk about how the two of them meet giggling throughout her story. He hated the fact that she thought so much of Zen, clinching his fist under the table resisting the urge to tell her to shut up about him. 

After her long winded story, Yoosung doing his best to just smile and listen without visibley showing his anger, the day was saved as their dinner was brought out. He felt relived as they didn't talk much more about the others, just eating and talking about other things in their lives, mostly hers. He enjoyed the way she talked about things, how honest she was with him. Someone she barley knew, but trusted enough to talk so open to. 

After dinner, they went outside. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink mixed with orange, the sun setting but still bright with life as it began to say goodbye for the day. It was a wonderful sight to Ara , a refreshing reminder of the beauty in all things. _A reminder that all things happen for a reason._

They walked side by side as she gazed at the sky, their hands bumping into eachother as they went. With each tease of her touch, Yoosungs heart beat faster. Oh, how he wanted to hold that hand as they walked, never letting go. He wanted it so bad, for it was the way it would be eventually anyway. He just needed to be patient. 

**_In time she would be all his._ **

"The sky is so beautiful tonight. I think I'm going to paint this moment so I never forget it." She smiled still looking at the setting in front of her. 

"You want to remember the sky?" He was looking at her, noticing her expression to the sky. 

"Well the sky is beautiful however its not what I want to remember.. I had a great time with you. Better then I excepted... you know, I was feeling lonely and confused but you were there everytime, so kind without asking for anything. Each time you greeted me with a smile, and I don't know Yoosung...It seems like fate that I meet you, a silly thing it may be. But it's what I feel." They were now standing still, her gaze meeting his as her words made the butterflies in the pit of his stomic unbearable. 

He gulped as the moment grew quiet, unable to respond. He knew it was fate, he knew that all too well. But hearing her feel the same froze him silent. 

"Was that too forward?" She asked, thinking why she always says the wrong things at the wrong time. 

"No... I feel it too." 

He slid his hand in hers slowly, hoping it wasn't too much too soon but she smiled as she accepted it, her cheeks flushing red. He felt her warmth of her palms back at the restaurant, but now being hand in hand, fingers intertwined, was an entirely different feeling. Her small hands matched his perfectly like peices to a puzzle, bringing a better feeling to him then the night he held her in his arms as she cried. 

"This feels...nice..." He said as the words came out raspy. 

"It sure does. Are you ready to keep walking?" Ara was just as nervous as Yoosung, but it felt nice, sweet and enduring. Everything she always felt while being around him. 

He nodded in response, then the two of them countuied walking at a slow pace. They talked a little more about Yoosungs family, his hobbies and things he enjoyed. They shared thoughts on things like music, food and life in general. Ara enjoyed his happy look on life, and his childish and carefree persona. She was so much like that, so finding someone who was that similar to her was most definitely fate. 

As they got to her apartment, they stood awkwardly at the door of the building, still in eachothers hand. Neither of them wanted to end the night, nor knew how to say goodbye. 

"I had a wonderful time. I would love to do it again." She broke the silence, slowly releasing herself from his hesitant, sweaty hands. 

"Y-Yeah, I would like that too. Can I text you whenever?" 

"Yes, I would prefer you did." She smiled a toothy smile, then leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. She thought about kissing his lips, hell she kinda wanted to. But she wasn't known for moving fast in these situations, or at all. 

As she parted, the spot she kissed turned hot, Yoosung barley thinking of anything. They said there farewells, him watching her elegantly walk in to her building as his heart pounded so hard he clenched his shirt in hopes to calm himself. It was the perfect end of the night, and the best beginning of their life together. One he was sure of now, more sure of then anything before. 

Fifteen minutes later as the taxi dropped him off in the quiet part the city he lived in, he couldn't get her off his mind. The night went excatly the way he dreamed it to if not better then that. He got to know her better, hear her angelic voice up close even feel her intoxicating touch. _Nothing could of been better then that._

Yoosung threw himself on his couch, lost in his butterflies and still foggy mind from the date. They had been apart for not even twenty minutes but he couldn't stop thinking of her. He grabbed his barley working laptop off the side of the table to open up the camera app that he could use to see what the camera recordes it also had a live feed. He hoped she was near the living room, he so desperately wanted to see her face again. **Everyday, every second he wanted to see that beautiful face.**

He smiled delightfully that he could see her in the camera, but as his eyes focused more he noticed she wasn't alone. 

"What the fuck?!" He shouted, turning red from anger and also regret that he couldn't hear what they were saying. 

\------

"What are you doing here Jihyun?" Ara asked the man that just knocked on her door, who was now standing inside her place. 

"I wanted to talk to you.." His eyes were confusing to Ara, just like always. Something she used to love, the mystery she had always wanted to figure out. But now it seemed like it wasn't one for her to solve. Simple things were better for her. _Like Yoosung._

"You could of called me V..." 

"I tried. I picked it up a thousand times, but just couldn't do it." He keep trying to step closer to her, but she countuied to step back everytime. 

"What is it you want to talk about then. I'm kinda tired as I had a long day, so I really have no time for this." Her words were quick, as she darted her eyes to avoid his. Before that very second, she had barley thought of him all day. But now everything came rushing back at max speed. 

He sighed and looked down, his eyes noticing a familer sherd of paper. It was no bigger than a pinky nail, but definitely the stationary he used for a letter he had wrote. It was a unmistakable pink paper, the only thing he could find to write one. He could barley see a full letter, however he knew it was handwriting. He shot his head up hurt at that thought of her destroying the letter. But it wasn't something she would do, she was far too kind for something like that. 

"Did you read the letter I left you?" He asked her, while searching her expersion for the real answer. 

"What letter?" She asked, not knowing what he was talking about. 

"You didn't see the letter I left at your door?" 

She shook her head no, slightly confused. There was no letter, nothing at all left there from him. 

He laughed, rubbing his eyes in exhausting. He knew he left it there, and that small peice of paper on her floor is undoubtedly a part of it. The reason why it was ripped up and never seen by her, he couldn't figure out although he did have suspicious feelings of what could have happened. Ones he couldn't prove just yet.

Maybe it was a good thing she didn't read it for most of it was him confessing how he felt when he looked at her. How complete he was as they held eachother, her presence essentially making him feel better then he ever thought possible. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't see it, still part of him was disappointed. 

"I'm sorry about the other night Ara, I really need you to know I didn't do what I did because I missed Rika, it had nothing to do with her.It was only because of you. ..I really wanted you at that moment and I think I still..." 

"Its fine. Let's not talk about it. I would like to forget about it." Her eyes shot towards the ground with sadness. 

"Are you sure?" As he asked, he hoped she would say no. That little part of him wanted her to throw her arms around him again, and that part of him hurt when the answer departed her mouth. 

"Yes..." 

"Ok, I Understand..One more thing.. My offer still stands." 

"Offer?" 

"My gallery. I have more then enough space, and you will get a lot of exposure there. You have exceptional talent, it's a shame that its not being shared with others Ara."

"I-I hate to impose..." 

"Your not, not at all. I see your talent and I belive in it. Please accept my offer, and we can get you set up as soon as next week."He looked at her thoughtful, and for once she could see the sincerest look in his eyes. She was struggling to get her name out there, it would be a mistake to take up the only opportunity she has had, no matter how awkward it was around him. 

"Okay... I will take you up on your offer then." For the first time during his time there, she smiled brightly at him. The smile made his skip a beat, but he had to push his feelings down. It was him who messed up the opportunity and he had to live with it now. 

"Thank you so much Jihyun." Ara said, extending her hand as if to shake for a business deal. She really just wanted to hold him, to give him the biggest hug she could muster up. But she knew if she did that all the feelings she so desperately trying to part with would creep its way back. 

He resisted to shake her hand, it was an odd jester from her. Usually she hugs anyone especially in moments as this, it was something she had done her whole life. The sign of her avoiding to hug him stung as he shook her hand, still regretting saying the God forsaken name that ruined something he **wanted** so much. 

The stressed man sat on his couch, bouncing his legs back and forth. He knew he should of ran right over there when he seen who he saw. But it was a 15 minute taxi ride and an even longer walk by foot. He thought maybe he should call her, however he was doing everything he could to keep cool and calm around her. The last thing he wanted to was seem clingy, even if he was allready wrapped up in everything about her. 

As he watched the two talk, she obviously seemed tense and avoiding him coming too close. That was a very good sign. Eventually they shook hands for whatever reason, a small smile on her face which was directed at V. The sight of it pissed him off, him punching the wall closest to where he sat. 

When the man finally walked out of her place, with nothing more happening then a handshake he exaled loudly in relief. Still watching her, she leaned her back up against door with an odd look on her face. Ara then grabbed her phone calling someone, and his phone started ringing in his pocket. 

He smiled as he picked it up, still keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him. 

"Hey! I was just thinking of you Ara.."

"Hello Yoosung. I was thinking of you too. Great minds do think alike." She giggled, and as she did he watched her face turn into a smile. God, he could look at that forever.

**And he will.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah so this chapter turned out much longer then I thought it would haha. But as I re read it I noticed it is somewhat all over the place between point of views and thoughts, however it was important for this chapter so I hope it wasn't too confusing. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading :)))


	7. Stuck Like Glue

_ZEN: Good morning Seven._

_ZEN: Are we ready to celebrate my awesome and beautiful self tonight?_

_707: Lolololol_

_707: A miracle happened and I actually have no work today. :O_

_707: So it must be destiny I make it to your party. OHHH do you have Ph.D. Pepper??!!!_

_ZEN: Sorry seven, I only bought booze for the party. You can bring your own childish drink._

_707: Hey now, that, my beloved honey buddha chips cats and my great lord is the only thing god7 needs!!!_

_707: Is little Yoosung coming?_

_Jumin has entered the chat_

_ZEN: I guess him and Ara are coming together..._

_707: OHHo that's right. Jumins baby cousin._

_707: The investigation must of proven worth it. Right Jumin?_

_Jumin: He said he didn't take your advice Luciel._

_707: but it was great advice:((_

_ZEN: thank God how would you feel if your cousin was getting stalked because you said it was a good idea, careless of you trust fund kid._

_Jumin: I may have realized it was probably not a good thing to suggest once I found out it was her. None the less, he's harmless._

_ZEN: So you approve?_

_Jumin: I didn't nessacalry say that either. They can date, but she is an Han. She is destined for great things, also her father is adment she marries into a proper and respectful family. If your reading this in the future Yoosung I apologize, but it's true._

_707: Lololol just like you can't stop elly and I, you can't stop their love either!._

_Jumin: They went on a date one time Luciel, its not love._

_707: Are you sure about that? You should hear the way he talks about her its adorable. Gahhh just like my love for elly. <3_

_Jumin: I suggest you STOP now._

_ZEN: Actually she did tell me this morning they have seen eachother everyday since Sunday. Apparently he always waits for her to get out of work, walking her home and they talk on the phone for hours._

_ZEN: I think they really like eachother._

_ZEN: Plus he is less into the games now. Thats good for him._

_707: See i told you!_

_707: They are eachothers ONe And ONLY!!_

_Jumin: Such belives as that is popstrious._

_V has entered the chat_

_Jumin: Hello Jihyun, its nice to see you here._

_ZEN: V! Hello._

_ZEN: Did you get my text about the party. If you can come I would like it alot._

_V: Greetings Jumin, Luciel._

_V: I will try Zen. Will Yoosung be there?_

_ZEN: Uh. Yeah he will, if you read the log him and Ara are going together_

_V: I see..._

_ZEN: Is something going on? I know it's been weird since Rika died, but the last time you two were both in the chatroom the energy was odd._

_V: Like I told Jumin on the phone, there is nothing to worry about._

_Jumin: You did say that, and I would like to say I believe you however something is off with you these days._

_Jumin: More then usual. What is going on?_

_707: Leave the poor guy alone you two. He has been through alot and yoosung is still angry about everything. They both need some time._

_Jumin: Did you just say something slightly serious Luciel? Despite that you are right, I'm sorry Jihyun. I will not pry._

_ZEN: I won't either. I guess we can't understand how you feel, you must miss Rika more then we can imagine no matter what happened._

_V: Yeah, I suppose I do..._

_V: I must get going, ill try to come tonight Zen._

_V has left the chat_

He sighed loudly, standing in the middle of his empty gallery. He stoped by to prepare the spot for Aras work while the gallery was closed to the public, however his mind was filled with confusion so he logged into the messenger hoping it would distract him. 

The short conversation had the opposite effect on him, his friends statements sticking in his mind like something sticky you can't get off the bottom of your shoes. Him and Yoosung had never been close, the young man always seemed to be jealous of the time he spent with his dear cousin, always trying to interfere whenever he had the chance. It was understandable to Jihyun, he always knew that Yoosung loved her deeply like the way he loved her himself. The burning unstoppable way where you would do anything for them, even **kill** if you had to. 

No matter how much love V once had for Rika, he couldn't save her. What was worst he couldn't stop the monster she had became, so consumed by the darkness, her ideas of spreading hate and pain to everyone around her. Her plans were that of things you would read in fiction thrillers, ideas you could never imagine someone actually putting in motion. Things of unspeakable malice with innocent victims deserving of nothing she wanted to do. Once she told her plans to V, begging him to understand and to help the hostility towards eachother grew deeper when he refused, and he knew right there he had two options. The first option was to agree, to give in and do excatly what she wanted no mater how much he disagreed. Maybe eventually he would learn to belive in her plan, however the man he was couldn't get himself to fold on his morals. 

The second option was to try to save her from herself, from her ultimate enemy - her mind. At first he used his loved and affection to try to cure her. He smothered her with love and care every second of every day, to the point of near emotional exhaustion . It seemed to give the opposite effect and only made her more distant and eventually he turned to expensive doctors, shrinks and countless medications. 

_Anything he could find to save her, to stop the madness brewing inside her._

Despite his best efforts, and his burned out energy he was backed into a corner, and quite literally. One night she had seemed to have completely snapped, not an inch of who she once was present and she held a knife up to her lover, demanding complete submission to her. For him to do excatly what she wanted or he was going to die. He knew the threat was real, and to this day wished it didn't come down to that self defense push that caused the knife to fatality pierce her chest. The moment she died in his arms, he knew she was saved, that others would never have to face her evil, the real person she actually was - the one she built a tall wall around so no one but him could really see. But it wasn't the way it should of ended, it should of been him afterall. 

He closed his eyes still standing in his gallery, holding his head as all the memories flashed back. He knew he should be at peace, and for a second he thought he found it, in Ara. Now he felt more alone then he had in months, also suspicious that the women may be in danger of someone else's darkness. A feeling he couldn't prove right, but he wanted to stop it if he was. He had to stop it, he refused to allow someone so pure and ture be engulfed by darkness. 

**_"Never again"_** he mumbled to himself as he gazed at the empty spot of his gallery that would soon be filled with her remarkable brightness. 

\--

Ara and Yoosung walked next to eachother in the early evening air both carrying beverages for Zens party. Ara insisted she carried the beer even though he wanted to carry it all for her. He wasn't of legal drinking age yet, so she was wary of him holding it. In his hands he carried the case of Ph D. Pepper she picked out, she was unsure what Yoosung drank when she was at the store so she went with her favorite guilty pleasure drink, if anything she likes it so it wouldn't go to waste. 

Yoosung was on cloud nine as they walked next to eachother, a feeling that hadn't left his gut since the day of their date. Every day since he had walked her home for work, even called and texted at nearly all hours . He was worried that maybe she would be put off with how much he wanted to be around her and to hear her voice however she shown no disdain to it. Actually she seemed to enjoy it just as much as him. 

"Im excited to see Zen, its been a few days and I know how excited he is for this role." Ara spoke softly as she looked ahead of them, breathing in the crisp cool air. 

A pang of jealously ran through him, something he couldn't avoid everytime she talked of Zen, or even any man. Her love for her own cousin bothered him as well although he knew it was probably a spiteful way of thinking. He silently sighed as if to keep his real feelings hidden. 

"Yeah, he deserves it." He responded in a quick manner. He really did consider Zen his friend and thought well of him. But when it came to Ara he wanted all her headspace to be his, _no matter how selfish it sounded._

"He does, more then anyone I know. Yoosung, I'm so glad you two allready know eachother. It will make introductions easier." She giggled at her self, glancing over to the blonde man next to her, her eyes sparkling ever so brightly in the evening surroundings like a bright green star.

He blushed as always everytime she looked at him liked that, so honest and gentle, his heart stirring for her even more. 

"Your so beautiful.." He suddenly said, a complement that always made her heart race, especially from the sweet soft voice he used. She hid her face, trying to cool her sudden warmth down as they were nearly on Zens porch and the last thing she wanted to feel was flustered with all her feeling wearing on her face.

As they stood infront of the door, Ara knocking it gently Yoosung had the sudden urge to kiss her. He wanted to leave his mark before the party, to make it known to her how he really felt. _What they were destined to be._ They had held hands and shared embraces, but hadn't yet shared a kiss, and he was dying for it. 

After her knock on the door she looked besides her towards him with a another brilliant smile on her face. He knew it was the perfect time no matter how nervous he was, he needed to do it. Without warning he reached out to her face, holding it softly in his hands, pulling it towards him and quickly putting his lips ontop of hers.

It had came as a suprise to her, but ever so fulfilling, his lips trembling slightly as they were up against hers. She had never felt something so incredibly honest and gentle, it sent pleasant goosebumbs down her skin. 

The kiss felt like a lifetime, both of their words completely halting them noticting not a single thing but eachother. Not even a very embarrassed Zen, eyes widened in shock. 

"Uh.. Hey you two.." The embarrassed man said grabbing their attention back to the world, as they quickly departed eachothers lips. 

"Ze-Zen, hey!" Ara quickly said, blushing from their very first amazing kiss and the fact her best friend just witnessed it. 

"I got you that imported beer you like but always say you can't afford." Ara flashed a smile his way as she handed it to him, still embarrassed of the way they greeted him. 

"Oh babe you shouldn't have!" 

The mans voice changed to excited as he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. Yoosung standing next to them, more jealous then he thought he would be. The night barley started and he allready couldn't handle the attention she was receiving, definitely not after their kiss. 

'Yoosung it's good to see you too." The tall, white haired man said as he ruffled his friends blonde hair playfully. Normally he would never mind, he was always treated like a kid especially from Zen and Jumin. However tonight the jester just made him more angry then he allready felt. 

After a few more exchanges of words Zen finally led them into his small but lively apartment. A few others were there, including Jaehee who was in the corner gazing at Zens pictures of himself he had plastered all over himself. The atmosphere was pleasant, a small get together for Zens ego. Ara always thought he was exceptionally full of himself, but he was so kind despite that and always a positive cheerleader for others around him. She always said there wasn't a single person in the world that seemed to draw others in like he did, it was probably why they were best friends. She was also like that, allthough unlike Zen she was blind to her ability to make everyone around her desperate for her presence. 

They all conversed for some time, Zen being the obvious center of attention. Yoosung stayed glued to Ara side like a needy pet, reciving some strange looks from the party host. 

_"Im sure there is nothing wrong Zen, its just puppy love."_ Jaehee said to him many times in response to his drunken rambles of how it seemed odd. In reality it was a strange sight, the young man followed her the entire time never once stepping more then a few feet away. He seemed extremely territorial, especially for someone who just meet her. Being who she was, not a single bit of her was concerned and the sight of the obvious red flag behavior made Zens stomach flip. It may of been the beer in his system but Yoosung seemed tense to him, an animalistic look in his eyes he had never seen from him especially when he looked at Ara. It was almost frightening to him, so much so he convinced Yoosung to have a "bro talk" with him an another room. 

Ara was slightly confused at the sight of her friend pulling Yoosung away, looking at Jaheea who was standing next to her. She asked her if she knew what that was about, to which her cousins Assistant shugged. 

After talking to Jaehee for a while she found herself in Zens fridge, looking for the soda she had brought. Because Yoosung couldn't legally drink alcohol, she thought it was best that she didn't either however now she was parched from all the talking, and the nerves from the earlier kiss. His fridge was so packed with junk food and Beer, the sight of it making her giggle. For someone who ate like that, it sure didn't look like it. 

Ph.D. Pepper in hand, she closed the fridge door opening the bottle quickly, gulping it down like someone who hasn't drank anything in weeks. 

"My, my I thought only I drank Ph. D Pepper like that." 

She swallowed the last gulp nearly choking from suprise from the strange voice, removing the bottle from her lips, turning her sight infront of her. There stood the man that almost made her choke to death, someone she had never seen before. He had messy red hair, and glasses that layed on his face that brought out his golden eyes perfectly. 

"You look excatly like a certain trust fund kid I know. You must be Ara." 

"Uh yeah. I'm Ara Han, and you are?" 

"The one and only SEVEN!" He shouted in enthusiasm striking a super model pose, making her laugh whole heartedly. 

"Or you can call me Luciel, that who loves that delicious soda as much as I can call me anything." He winked, grinning in a silly manner at the laughing women in front of him. 

"It's nice to meet you Seven." She got out after calming her laughs. 

"I know we just meet but I sure am thristy and someone refused to gift me with the soda of life." Seven said, eyeing the drink in her hand and frowning like a little kid. 

She giggled again, opening the fridge she was still standing next to grabbing another cold bottle of the beverage. 

"Here you go, I would love to share its deliciousness with you Luciel." Ara said, extending her arm to hand him the drink in her hand. As he excitedly reached to grab it, their hands touched at the exchange. Something that really meant nothing, especially to the two strangers, however to Yoosung who watched the whole conversation it was definitely flirting. 

As his eyes nearly fell out of his face from the purely innocent scene infront him, he rushed into the kitchen slightly angry at seven, and more angry at the ridiculous conversation Zen forced him to have about him not hurting Ara. 

"Yo, Yoosung!" Seven chirped at the man that stood behind Ara. He noticed the young man's face of indifference, one he would of pointed out if he didn't have to excuse himself due to a work call. 

"Is something wrong?" Ara asked in concern once Seven left the kitchen. Yoosung hadn't said a word since he stumbled in the kitchen. 

"I'm fine, I need some air. I will be right back." 

\-- 

Yoosung walked slowly out of the apartment trying to calm himself down. The sight of her laughing and smiling with anyone but him made him sick with irrational rage. He lost Rika, He couldn't loose her too. not to Zen, not to Seven, and definitely not V. _There was no way he would ever allow something so precious to be ripped out of his hands again. He wasn't sure if he could live on if it did._

Zen wasn't nessacalry a big issue and he knew that, especially after Zens rambles about her being his best friend and just wanting to see her happy with someone who had no bad intentions. But Seven was a mystery of a person, one that did whatever they pleased. He had no clue what the secretive person was ever thinking and when he saw him standing a ways from the house he couldn't help but to confront him. 

"Seven.. What the hell were you doing?" Yoosung said bitterly walking up to the man whom was glancing at his phone. 

" I just had a phone call." He said, looking puzzled at the angry man in front of him as he slipped his phone in his pocket. 

"No, inside. WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER?" He shouted, confusing the red headed man even more.

"We were just talking Yoosung... Is something wrong?" 

"Don't talk to her." He spat out, a scowl on his face, a foreign sight to be wore by the sweet young man. 

Seven laughed, running his hands through his hands. 

"Oh Ho, I see what this is. Are you jealous that we had a conversation? How adorable." Seven said mockingly. He could tell that Yoosung was angry however it was un justified and completely unlike him.

"Don't treat me like a kid, She is **mine"** He was standing nearly on top of Seven, faces inches apart his hands grasping ahold of the neck of his shirt. 

"Yours or not, she can talk to whoever she pleases Yoosung. I think you need to relax." Seven said in a calm manner. The look on his face was so chilling, so unpredictable that if Seven didn't do what he did for a living he would probably be concerned for his safety. 

"I swear Seven, if you come near her again, if you try to take her from me I will..." Yoosung trailed off, still glaring daggers at him. 

"You will what?" 

**"I'll kill you."** Yoosung said in a bitter, sharp voice, nearly yelling it. 

The statement hung in the air, the two men still face to face. The words weren't what Seven was expecting to hear, however Yoosungs face didn't show a hint of uncertainty about what he yelled out. For some reason Seven truly believed he meant the words he said, the look in his eyes merely confirming it.

"Back off Yoosung. I'm not a threat to your love life." He pushed him slightly away from him, Yoosungs hands letting go of him. 

Yoosungs purple eyes starred at him for a few moments more, as if he was looking for a secret in Sevens. He felt himself slip for a moment, the threat came out without him even regersteing it. It wasn't his entire intentions, but there was a bit of honesty in his harsh statement. _He would do anything to keep her with him._ Without saying anything else the man turned around quickly, walking back into the apartment. 

Seven sighed loudly, ruffiling his hair nervously. He had no clue what just happened but the way his friend was behaving was concerning. He heard sometimes people go crazy mad in blinding love, refusing to allow anyone to get near to what they belive is only theirs. They would bring down _anything and anyone_ that would get in the way. But there is no way this is that, right? Seven thought as a voice spoke behind him.

"That didn't look good Luciel.." 

"It wasn't V.." 

"Do you think I should be worried now?" V asked, who was not even 10 feet behind them watching the entire scene. Seven briskly turned around to walk over to the man he knew was standing there the entire time. 

**_" Your suspicions may be correct."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably my least favorite chapter so far,(I'm too hard on myself, I know) however this is where it starts to get really interesting so I hope you enjoy the crazy ride ahead.


	8. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- Abuse.
> 
> Its mild, very mild I wasn't entirely sure if I should put a warning for it however I thought it would be a good idea considering things are going to get much darker from here.

It had been a week and half since Zens get together and since Yoosung asked Ara if they could be excuslive. After he went outside and had the conversation with Seven, he found her telling her he was ready to leave. The walk back to her place was suprisenly quiet, Yoosung lost at what he should do. He wanted to be with her, he needed it. More then anything. He couldn't wait anymore, and despite him trying to not move too fast and possibly freaking her out he knew he had to. Especially after seeing the way Seven was around her, and the way he knew V was. He needed to officially be hers, so everyone would know what he allready does. _That they were meant to be with eachother. **It was what he knew Rika wanted.**_

Ara thought the way he asked if they could be "boyfriend and girlfriend" was adorable, the way he shly rocked back and fourth with his hands behind his back unable to get out his question immediately. Of course she beamed with exciment replying with a positive yes. It was definitely fast she knew that, however Yoosung fit what she always wanted in a partner so perfectly. He was so kind and sweet to her and not to mention just as goofy and carefree as she was. When his eyes looked into hers there was never a hint of something she couldn't figure out. He wore everything on his sleeve, right out in the open just as she did. They really did match perfectly, or at least to her. 

The first week and half of their newly relationship went great, feeling like it flew by but slowly at the same time. They got to know eachother more, going on dates and sharing sweet kisses when possible. It always suprised her when she got home from work, or up for the day he seemed to call her almost immediately. But she enjoyed it, like someone was always there for her. **Always watching over her.**

She had been reluctant about inviting him into her place, since the last time a man was there with her alone went exceptionally bad, and with Yoosung it wasn't about that lustful pleasure. It wasn't what she felt when she looked at him, and she definitely wanted to take her time crossing that bridge. Yoosung seemed slightly disappointed when she would say she wanted to wait for him to come to her place even vise versa, but always respected her wishes just like a gentleman would. 

When she had told Jumin they were more then dating, he seemed a little off-putting about it but more so because of Yoosungs status in society. He lectured her about how it couldn't last because she was a Han, from a very respectful wealthy family and eventually she had to marry accordingly. Zen was slightly better about it however making her promise him if anything ever seemed wrong that she would end it right there. She promised to humor her unnecessarily worried friend, but there was _no way anything bad would happen because of Yoosung,_ hell she believed he would never even squash a bug on purpose. 

She sat in the back of the taxi, slightly cramped from the mutiple paintings she had to shove in there also fitting herself. Luckily the ride wasn't very long, but she surely couldn't carry all her peices with her to Jihyun's gallery while walking. She had asked Yoosung to come with her for she felt it was going to be awkward, however he declined tel6l her they didn't get along so well because of what happened with his cousin. He seemed to be nervous about her going, asking if she absolutely had to, or if there was really no other place for her art. After alot of reassuring that everything would be fine that it was just the best opportunity for her goals, and that he was more then welcomed to stop by anytime if he changed his mind, Yoosung seemed to be less anxious about the whole thing. 

She sighed to herself while gazing out the window of the cab a little lost in thought when the driver mentioned they were there. After she paid him, exiting the back seat V was standing at the curb waiting for her. The sight of his teal eyes shining in the bright sun made her heart race like it always had, shaking her head to herself in disappointment of the unwanted flutters for the man that could never see her the way Yoosung did. 

The man smiled at her softly, helping her carry her paintings into his gallery. They hadn't said much to eachother but a simple greeting, and he could notice she seemed more distant from him then she ever had, a realization that hurt more then one could explain. That what he wanted so much was far from reach, but still so close by like a mockery to his missed opportunities. 

They carried her artwork to the large empty stop in the well lighted corner of his gallery. He had moved mutiple photographs around, trying to find the perfect spot for her. Although he manged to come up with the best he could, he knew he would remove all his work to fill the entire place up of all hers if it would make her smile just once more at him the way she always used to, the way he never knew he adored till she didn't do it. 

After they spent a while hanging her art up, conversation going really nowhere other then Ara thanking him for the opportunity, they stood infront of spot that was hers. Filled with all her lively, bright artwork. 

"Wow, it looks great all hung up like that." Ara said as they stood a few feet apart, looking at the once empty spot that was now filled with peices of who she was as an artist, and person. 

"Your art looked great before that, Ara." V's tone was sweeter then he wanted it to sound, but honest. 

"Well, thanks again for the opportunity. When is the gallery going to be open for the public again?" 

As she asked her eys were still infront of, her avoiding any eye contact with the man. Her feelings weren't completely gone for him, howerver she knew without a doubt it was Yoosung she wanted and she needed to avoid getting unnecessarily confused. 

"You can stop thanking me now. Really, its my pleasure." He turned his head to look at her, who was sternly still looking forward. 

"It will be in a couple days, on Saturday. You should stop by, people will want to meet the brilliant artist." 

"Of course, I'll stop by. To be honest I'm a little nervous about my work finally being seen by others." As she talked, he could see the glimpse of anxiety in the cornor of her eyes, a sight that made him want to crumble in her arms and tell her everything will be allright.

"Don't be, your talent is breathtaking.. " As he paused, he stepped a little closer to her, Ara frozen and still not moving her face at all. 

"Ara, will you **please** look at me." He said softly. He just wanted to look into her eyes, to actually see her. He had something he needed to say, but she had to be looking at him for it to ever come out. 

She gulped, feeling uneasy as she slowly turned her head to face his. Since getting there she did everything she could to avoid the teal mysterious eyes, the ones that always sucked her in. 

Their eyes meet eachother, a silence hanging in the air as they stared. It made her feel tense and confused. Those eyes were always so empty and hurt, unable to figure out what was really behind them and today was no different. _But why did it feel like they were begging for something, like they were begging for **her?**_

"Are you safe?" He aksed her, still locking eyes and faces now inches apart. 

"Of course. What kind of question is that Jihyun?" She was obviously confused, but he could tell she was being truthful. She probably had no idea what possible danger was lurking around her. 

"Thats good... Ara do you regret that night we shared?" 

The question more then suprised her, unable to get anything out. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water trying to say respond. She couldn't tell him it was a dream come true, him holding her like that. The two of them so personal and private within eachother. That it was a silly fantasy ever since puberty and how it was smashed into peices in a matter of seconds. She couldn't say how much it hurt to get out of the bed the next morning with the sliver of decency she had left and how running into Yoosung made her realize her dream of him would always be that. _A childish fantasy of a man she could never fully attain._

He waited for sometime for her to answer before reaching for her face, just like he did that night. Ara slightly flinched at the sensation of his skin touching hers, his soft hands holding her face ever so sweetly. 

"I have to tell you the only thing I regret from that night is saying her name. You were honestly the only thing on my mind. To this very second, I can't get you out of it. Everything about you keeps me awake every night. You make me feel something I have never felt, maybe you had always made me feel like this I was just too lost to see it..." 

His words crushed her heart, wishing she hadn't heard what she did. She was happy with the way things were. They were easy, enjoyable with Yoosung, she knew that so well. But Vs sweet words were intoxicating to her, his touch freezing her solid of anything of right thinking. 

"Jihyun... I.. Jihyun, I have a boyfriend..." She mumbled, so deprestrasly trying to get her mind, mouth and heart all on the same page. 

"I know, you and Yoosung are.. well please just give me one more chance, one more time to show how I really feel. I will respect you if you say you feel nothing for me but I can't leave it like the way it is. You need to know." 

V then put his lips ontop of hers, metting Ara with a deep and passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that almost hurts, but in an ever pleasant burning way. Her world completely halted, all of her thoughts vanishing quickly from a simple, but heated stream of kisses. 

**One they had no clue there was an audience for.**

\---

Yoosung paced back and forth infront of the gallery, unable to open the door the many times he reached for the handle. She had told him to come if he wanted to, she basically begged him to join so why was it so hard to enter the building. 

He was worried of allowing her to go, trying everything he could think of to stop her. Every excuse he could use without sounding crazy. She was her own person afterall, he couldn't tie her down to him like a prisoner, not yet anyways. She would eventually be all his, **body mind and soul** , but patience was important in this situation no matter how much it hurt. 

As he fumbled with his thoughts of Ara being alone with V, a familiar voice spoke, coming from behind him. 

"Yoosung, aren't you going in?" The voice of Jumin Han snapped him out of his mind, turning around to see the always professional man walking towards him from the back seat of his car. 

"Hey Jumin.. what are you doing here?" 

" Jihyun invited me to see Ara's work up in the gallery, I assume she invited you too?" He asked as he walked up to the man. 

"Well yeah Ara told me to stop by, I just don't know if i want to see him..." Yoosung clenched his fists slightly, Jumin noticing the way he felt about Jihyun was probably the same since his cousin passed. 

"I know you hold alot of resements toward him, but those will do nothing but hold you down Yoosung." Jumin stood next to him, putting his hand on his shoulders.

"Dont you think he's lying about what happened, I still think there is no way Rika would of done that." The anger and sadness was present in his voice making Jumin sigh. The man in front of him was like a broken record about the topic since the unfaithful day and he found it tiresome. 

"No matter how much I cared for her, and loved her she is no longer with us. We have no clue of all the details about what really happened, we probably never will however I choose to believe Jihyun. If you dont that is fine, but at some point you need to let that anger go Yoosung." His words were kind and thoughtful, a thing unknown of the person he was. However he hoped they would reach them. 

His hope was unfortunately unreachable to the young man who was consumed with anger, a unstoppable grudge for the man he demonized in his head. 

"What if he kills Ara too, what will you think of that Jumin?" 

"That will never happen and somewhere deep down you know that. I'm going in, you can join me if you want" Jumin squeezed his shoulders before letting go, walking in to the building. 

The business man walked in slowly, noticing half way in that Yoosung was reluctantly following him. He really thought Yoosung was unreasonable when it came to V, but nothing he ever said seemed to help the situation. It bothered him for there was never any problem he couldn't solve with a checkbook or a little compromise, but money couldn't fix this and it perplexed him. 

As he reached the corner leading to the main room the tall always posied man stopped right in his tracks at what he saw. He silently blinked hard a few times thinking maybe he was dreaming however it was most definitely happening. His best friends arms were wrapped around his counsin so hard like they were afraid to let her go. Their lips were together in a way he never thought they would ever be. To say he didn't feel angry would be a lie as he watched him roughly kiss the only women he would do anything for, the only person he truly belived was more then special, extraordinary if he had to use a word. 

Jumin could hear the straggling footsteps getting closer behind him, so he raised his arm as if to tell him to stop, never once looking away from the sight in front of him. 

"Jumin, whats going on?" Yoosung asked in a whisper one that didn't seem to reach the two infront of them. 

_Shit, what am I supposed to do?_ He thought in his head as the situation was playing rapidly infront of him. Yoosung would hate Jihyun more if he seen what was going on, but he wouldn't blame him- not for this. 

V had stopped kissing her for a moment saying something he couldn't make out but he most definitely heard Aras whisper.

"Please don't." As the one person he thought was his real friend drowned her with more kisses, still completely unaware they weren't alone. 

Yoosung felt uneasy as Jumin signaled for him to stop which he did momentary. He could only imagine what was happening and his heart hurt from uncertainty as he walked up to Jumin, peering at what the man seemed shocked by. 

Unlike Jumin he made his presence known immediately, while the man held him back with his arm. 

**"What the fuck?!"** Yoosung yelled, his angry, cracking voice ecoching through the gallery reaching the two people he couldn't belive were kissing in from of them. 

Ara immediately pushed herself away from V at the sound of the one voice she wish she didn't hear at that moment. She had no clue how they got in that position and she wished she could run and hide. 

"Jumin... Yoosung" she mumbled out turning her gaze to the very confused men. 

"Wait Ara, you can't tell me you feel nothing for me now can you? You can't tell me you don't feel it too?!" Jihyun asked, ignoring the others in the room. He needed to know, he had to know he was right about what he thought she felt for him before he possibly screwed up his friendships even more. 

She shot her eyes back to him, a look of sadness seeping through them her face showing complete digust at the man she couldn't seem to escape. 

" No, I feel nothing for you Jihyun! Do you not understand that?" 

Her vision started to blur , the room spinning faster then a carnival ride. Her words were not completely honest however she could never be happy with him, and what he just did was a sign that nothing good would come from the complex desire of him that wouldn't vanish. Without saying a single word more, she rushed away from him passing Jumin as she muttered "Im so sorry cousin." Yoosung following behind her. 

As the two stormed out of the gallery, Jumin stood facing Jihyun still trying wrap his around the situation that just played in front of him, one that was an an utterly unpleasant suprise. 

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about? Seriously, I would appreciate some bit of an explanation." Jumin said to his friend, his tone more demanding then he usually uses with him, his face obviously angry, another rare sight for the always proper and emotionally stunted man. 

"Well, where should I start?" Jihyun laughed nervously, trying to find the right words for the feelings he had for her, and the fear that something may not be right with their relationship. 

The words Jumin processed horribly, laughing the entire time like it was the most outlandish thing he had ever heard. 

\--

As Ara ran out of the building, Yoosung following close behind her, everything was still spinning making it hard for her to gain her composer. She could barley think, yet alone respond to Yoosungs questions behind her of what that was and what happened. If her mind wasn't a million miles always, she may of heard his unrecognizable tone, full of rage, and the way his face looked equal to the emotion in his voice. 

"Stop walking. Talk to me, Ara." He shouted gaining distance on her and grabbing her by her wrist with a stronger grip she thought he possessed. 

"Not here, please Yoosung." She pleaded. She wanted to tell him something, anything at all but the middle of the street wasn't the place. 

"Fine we will talk over there then." He motined to an alley close by, forcefully dragging her down the empty and deserted alley way.

Once they reached the end of the alley, he shoved her hard against the concrete wall, having hold of both wrists holding them above her head so she couldn't move. 

**" Now will you tell me what the fuck that was."** He screamed at her with a look of anger she never thought he could show.

"Yoosung, your hurting me.." She felt as if she could cry, taking everything im her to hold back. She never wanted to hurt him but even if it wasn't her intentions, she didn't push Jihyun away immediately like she should of. 

**"Tell me what that was!"** He wasn't giving up on his questions, nor the grip on her that was hurting her small wrists. 

"He..kissed me. I had no clue it was going to happen.." She looked at the ground, unable to make eye contact with him. She liked this man so much, despite the way he was acting now she really just wanted to be with him. 

"Are you going to be with V now? Yet another thing so great ripped out of my hands because of him?!" Yoosungs rage became unbearable, blinding even as he gripped harder on her, leaning up against her chest with so much pressure she felt like she couldn't breath. 

"No-no I don't- want that" she choked out, trying to catch a full breath. 

**"Are you sure about that, you seemed to be enjoying that kiss Ara. Are you positive you didn't enjoy his smug lips against yours? I'm sure he is a better kisser then me, isn't he?!!"** The more he yelled the more he put pressure on her. 

"Stop- I- can't- breathe-" 

As she said those words Yoosung noticed the way he was holding her, leaning on her chest aggressively, holding her wrist so tight she couldn't move them if she wanted to and her face ringed with pain. Just as quick as a snap he let go of her, collapsing on the ground in a ball sobbing uncontrollably. He never meant to hurt her, _he just wanted to keep her safe from everyone else._ But just seeing the possibility of her choosing V brought flashbacks of all the times Rika chose him too, how he never really got to be withher the way he so desperately wanted. Then how in a matter of moments she was gone just like, and by none other then Vs hands. If Ara was his gift from Rika then why in the world would she choose V. 

"I'm so sorry...I just can't loose you too. He took her from me, I can't handle it again Ara. If you choose him over me I think I would..oh God please dont! I'm so sorry.." 

As he cried, she felt horrible and guilty. A part of her heart will always yearn for Jihyun, but Yoosung actually made her feel seen entirely. She never knew how much she really and deeply liked him, adored him, until that moment of him essentially asking her not to choose someone else. She had no intentions of that, and if she was asked she was definitely sure she would choose him, **she would most certainly choose Yoosung.**

She bent down on the ground where he layed crying, rubbing his back as if to comfort him and to show him she was there. 

"Yoosung, its okay. Jihyun and I will never be anything. We aren't right for eachother. I'd never choose him over you." She said to him calmly while still rubbing his back. 

"I- I- Don't scare you? You weren't scared of me just now" 

"Not really. We all get upset, and I understand that. You don't scare me at all." 

She smiled softly at him, although he couldn't see it she meant the smile on her face. She couldn't imagine the pain he felt when he saw V. The person who killed his cousin, self defense or not, kissing his new girlfriend. And although she should of been scared, any other person would be of someone who nearly choked them out, she justified it in her head as if she understood it completely. _That nothing was wrong with it, he was just hurt._

"I promise I will never let that happen with him again, okay Yoosung? I'm right here, everything is okay. " 

He looked up with his tear stained eyes, amazed of the things she just said. She was so understanding of him, so perfectly kind even when he slipped up and hurt her. She didn't run away screaming or call him horrible names. 

_He couldn't belive he received such a perfect angel. He vowed to himself to **never let anyone come close to her like that again** as they wrapped their arms around eachother holding eachother tight. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to throw out there that this story is in no way fluffy, cute or anything like that. Its going to be dark, almost evil in the way Yoosung acts and the things he does. Its basically the point of the story, however up until the last couple chapters it has been pretty tame considering. So I'm just warning everyone ahead of time. I don't want to upset anyone in any way so I thought I should say something. 
> 
> Also I do not condone the things Yoosung does either, but it's just a story i felt I had to tell. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading im really happy where this is going so far.
> 
> Side note-- I noticed a few typos in this chapter, so now I feel like an idiot haha. Sorry about that!


	9. When The Monster Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Violence. Blood. Murder. ( No one from MM) 
> 
> please brace yourself.

Yoosung sat nervously on his couch, laptop rested on his lap trying to find enough to attention span to log into LOLOL to distract himself. He told her he couldn't go, but now regreted the decision for he couldn't get her out of his mind, _just like always._

It been a few weeks since the scene at the gallery, and his episode of rage that he couldn't hide. Since then he keep her close by, smothering that part of him so he would never show her the face of the beast inside him again. Despite his fake smiles and even faker understanding of her spending time at the gallery because of her artwork, or even the hours she had to work at the cafe, it always made him angry and filled with jealously. The said beast **begging** to be let out. 

He was noticing his obsession becoming a problem, his thoughts always consumed of her. Eating away at any logical thinking he once had like a bad disease. He had to take a step back and try to recenter to avoid any mistake he may make against her again. If he didn't try to think of something other then her, at least for a moment, he had no clue what he would do. 

That was his intention when she had asked him to attend a party for her father's company with her. Apparently it was a black - tie event, one where she had no choice but to go. Yoosung however, had no idea that it was also the kind of party you had to have date, it was socially unacceptable to go alone. It was the reason she asked many times for him to join. It would of been a good time to introduce him to her parents, and to avoid having to go with anyone else. However Yoosung was persistent about how he had other plans. 

He knew from asking her that V would not be there, so it was a slight relief off his chest however the more he thought about her in an elegant dress around others the more difficult it was for him to sign into his game, the thing that was gonna help him relax his mind. 

_"Fuck it"_ He mumbled to himself while exiting out the screen for LOLOL and opening the app of the secreity camera. _Maybe he will at least be able to see what she was wearing and how beautiful she looked_ he thought to himself.

As the screen loaded it showed her empty living room, no sight of her in it. The lights were still on so he figured she was still at home, if he watched a little longer he could see her face once more before gaming. Thats all he wanted. Yeah, just one glimpse and he will try to find some solace in something he once loved, that now seemed insignificant to the new feelings now burning inside of him. 

After what felt like a lifetime of waiting, he could finally see her on the screen. She looked as beautiful as always, in a long light blue dress that made her green eyes pop, sparkling even through a laptop screen. He smiled a huge grin in satisfaction, ready to close the app and join the tournament that was currently happening in LOLOL however he noticed her open her front door, a man he never seen before entering. 

The man was around the same height as himself, and very professional looking reminding Yoosung alot of Jumin. But he knew that Ara had no siblings and Jumin was her one and only cousin. **So who the hell was he?** he thought loudly in his head as the two greeted eachother and the man hugging Ara, sending the rage he had been hiding right back up to surface level. 

As he started to get more angry with each second, he grabbed his phone off the coffee table calling her, while his eyes were still stuck on the screen in front of him. 

He watched her say something to the man, turning around to grab her phone that was on her counter. 

"Hey Yoosung!" She chirped in his ears, a bright smile present on her face. One that would usually make him happy, but now all he felt was the thing he had been trying to hide since the day in the alley. 

"Hi Ara. What are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound casual while his face was beat red, his free hand clenched in a ever so tight fist. 

"Im just about to leave for the party."

"Oh that's right. Are you going alone?" He asked, stuttering his words quickly. He thought he knew the answer, but hid every hint of that in his voice. 

"Well, a family friend is accompanying me..." 

"Why?" His voice cut hers out, sounding a little panicked to which he could notice her frown when he said it. 

"I wanted to go with you." 

"Ok, I'll go just give me some time and I'll be.." 

"No Yoosung its ok, I am allready late, besides you said you have things to do. Its perfectly ok." 

_"Ara, we have to go. If we are any later your parents are going to kill you."_ Yoosung heard the male voice behind him, glancing at his watch in impatience.

 _"Also you look beautiful tonight."_ The man added while Yoosung could see him looking her over. 

**_Look at her like that one more time and I'll be the one killing you._ **

"I know. I'm getting off the phone one second, and uh thank you." Ara responded to the man then brought her attention back to the phone call.

"Its ok Yoosung, you do what you need to do ok? And I'll call you when I get home." Her sweet voice rang in his ear, driving him more crazy then he allready felt, simmering in anger and confusion. 

"O-ok..." He mumbled, and as they said their goodbyes he watched them walk out of her apartment.

It was as if time stopped, and his body was completely taken over by all the emotions he tried to hide. His heart raced in panic, unsure what he should do with his anger as he threw his laptop on the ground, rushing around his apartment swearing under his breath. 

The last time he felt like this he made a promise to himself to never allow someone to get close to her again. He couldn't take his anger out on his angel anymore however the roadblocks wouldn't stop showing up, too many variables were getting in the way and he refused to let this one slide. 

He had no clue where the party was, and very well knew he couldn't ask her. But eventually she would make her way home, he knew that for sure. He just needed to be there and make sure the current problem didn't try to get any closer, didn't try to take her away like _everyone else._

Yoosung quickly changed his clothes to all black including his large black hoodie that hid his head and face very well. Without thinking he rummaged through his kitchen drawers looking for the ridiculous item Seven once gifted him when he had first moved in. Yoosung was worried about getting mugged late at night so to help ease his friend Seven had bought him a 9 inch in length, pre shaperned Italian switchblade, mearly as a joke getting a kick out of the young mans panic when he recived it. He had never touched it after throwing it in a place he could forget about it, telling himself he would never need such a dangerous thing like that. **However he now had something to protect, something he refused to let go no matter what he had to do.**

He walked briskly and quickly to the other side of the city, the dark of the night engulfed the scenery like a perfect representation of the monster inside of him, the one he could no longer hold back. It had almost all control of him, all thoughts intertwined with things that would scare anyone. However to him, the repeating statements that been in his mind since he meet her getting stronger each day, felt more right with each passing second. 

_"She is your gift, and only yours."_

_"Never let her go."_

_"Do not allow others to get too close."_

_"This is what Rika wanted."_

_**"Kill. If you have to."** _

The thoughts were always in his head like a song on repeat - never ending. In the beginning he manged to keep them at bay and not act much on the impulses. Now, especially after what happened with Seven and the horrible day at the gallery he couldn't stand the thought of losing her, convincing himself that that part of his mind is what he needed to listen to. _That the **monster** inside of him was right._

He waited close to her apartment, slightly hidden in a dark cornor across the street. Yoosung wasn't sure when she would be back, but he would stay until she was home, safe and in no danger of being swept away from him. 

It had been hours, probably around three very long ones before a black taxi stopped at infront of her building. The man Yoosung saw earlier from the live feed exited one side of the car walking over to the other, opening it as Ara walked out. 

The taxi eventually sped off, leaving them two in front of the building talking. They were closer to eachother then Yoosung was comfortable with, gripping the closed switchblade in his hand from inside of his hoodie pocket so hard it left an imprint on his palm. 

Their conversation was short, and if Yoosung was able to hear it he would know it was nothing but friendly chatter about how much she adored a certain blonde man, that always made her smile no matter what. Unfortunately all he could go off of was the smiles they gave eachother, her obvious face of blushing and the long embrace at the end. He could only come up with his own twisted conclusions, and of course they were further from the truth then possible. 

After he watched Ara walk into the building, the man started walking towards the opposite side Yoosung was at. He thought about knocking on her door, demanding to know who that man was and who he was to her. But the last time this happened, he eneded up hurting her instead of who was really at fault. It was something he needed to avoid doing ever again. He had decided the best thing to do was face the problem head on and confront the man, whoever he was. 

Not knowing who he was really perplexed him to a state of uncertainty. At least with V, Zen and even Seven he knew their names, number, where they lived. He even knew what they did for a living (with the exception of seven, his actual job he knew nothing about at all) but this man could be anyone, who did anything. He could be a _dangerous murder, or a midnight stalker._ He could be after Ara for unspeakable, horrible reasons and Yoosung knew he had to stop it if that was case. 

Yoosung slowy followed the man, keeping his steps as silent as possible and avoiding the street lights, staying completely in the darkness so he wouldn't be exposed. The man in question was leisurely walking at a good pace, not seemingly aware he was being followed. 

The man eventually turned a corner leading to an enclosed tunnel near the highway. It was more lit up then the streets were but he knew only drug dealers and the homeless ever really used the tunnels despite them being located in perfect parts all around the city. 

"Don't come near her again." Yoosung said as he sped his pace closer to him, shocking the man who thought he was alone. The man turned around to face Yoosung, his head leaned to the side in curiosity. He couldn't really see his face since the hood hung well over his hair and nearly right ontop of his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I have no cash on me." He said sternly, thinking Yoosung was living on the streets asking for money.

"I don't want your money, I want you to stay away from Ara. She is mine, stay away!" Yoosung shouted, stepping closer to the man. 

The man threw his head back, laughing hysterically which pissed Yoosung off more. Obviously he didn't take him seriously, when he really should of been afraid of the monster inside and the knife he had a death grip on behind his back. 

The man then reached over, ripping Yoosungs hood off so he could get a good look at him. 

"Blonde hair, purple eyes, face as cute as a puppy. You must be Yoosung. I'm assuming she has no idea you are here meaning only one thing. Does she know your stalking her?" The man grinned devilishly at him, not an inch frightened by the childish looking man infront of him despite his obvious face of anger he wore. 

"I'm only keeping her safe from people like you!" 

The man laughed again before responding. "From people like me? You don't even know me. It seems maybe she needs to be kept safe from a creep like you." The man slightly pushed Yoosung away as he said his response. 

"Also, don't worry your little head. I'm not interested in someone who won't give it up, even after all the years we have known eachother she refuses to sleep with me. So you can have her. She is far too dumb and tame for me." He started laughing again, the look on his face making the monster shout louder in Yoosungs head. 

He had just insulted Ara, the best person he had ever known next to Rika like she was a peice meat. The words he said so easily like she meant aboustly nothing, mocking her like a clown. He may not want to steal her however the way he talked about her made an feeling of undescribable fury crash over him like a large, warm wave to his entire body. 

The blonde man lunged forward faster then the other man could react, swinging the arm behind his back forward lashing the knife towards his arm. It grazed the arm of his suit slightly, him loosing balance and falling backwards in surprise. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The man said, reaching for his phone in his pocket as Yoosung leaned over top of him. 

"Whats wrong with me?! How dare you speak of her like that!!" He snachted the phone from the startled man, slipping it in his pocket all in a fast swoop. 

"Look I will stay away from her. But I'm a very important person, attacking me will cause you more harm then good." He pleaded with Yoosung who didn't hear a word he said. The man wasn't a weak person by any means however he was completely caught in suprise unable to fight back in that moment. 

Yoosung let out a evil, loud laugh his eyes showing not a glimpse of concern for the stranger in front of him. They were completely empty, as if no one was was home. 

"You will stay away from her, six feet underground just like **he** should be!" Yoosung yelled following with more laughter as he raised his hand with the knife in it, coming down quickly and stabbing his chest as hard as he could. 

He could hear the impact, and feel the blood pooling from the mans clothing as he countuied to stab him hard and deep three more times. He impaled him for each person who made a pass at Ara, trying to take what was his. His monster took over, him imaging it was V under him getting what he deserved for what he did to his cousin and Ara instead of some stranger he had no clue about. 

As more blood covered the man chest, Yoosung noticed his eyes glossing over and a final raspy moan exit his mouth as he took his last breath. He looked at his hands, covered in the warm blood, smirking to himself. He wasn't as weak as he was always told, he was strong enough to take someone down for her, and that thought alone made him feel more high on adrenaline then he allready did, his pulse racing faster then he ever felt. 

After he removed his present from Seven, the one that he finally put to good use, out of the mans chest he found his wallet slipping it in his pocket. He thought maybe if it would look like a burglary the police wouldn't look into so much. He then started to jog home, **ever satisfied with himself and the monster he allowed to come out and play.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was much shorter then my last few, but I think I portrayed the battle Yoosung is having in his head well. 
> 
> If anyone isn't aware a Yandere basically means mentally sick and in love, and there are actually many "types" of them. I have combined more then a few of them because most of the time they show mutiple arritubuties then just being super jelous clingy and violent. Also it makes for more depth in the story, and dark plots which I'm a sucker for. 
> 
> I would love to hear anyone's thoughts about this chapter because I'm Slightly afraid people are going to hate it after I wrote him doing what he did.


	10. Aftermath

_Yoosung entered the chat_

_Yoosung: Jaehee your here. Thank goodness...._

_Yoosung: I -I - I have a question for you._

_Jahee: Good morning Yoosung. What is it?_

_Yoosung: Is bleach ok for your skin?_

_Yoosung: Can you take a bath in it?_

_Jahee: ...._

_Jaehee: I wouldn't recommend it, it burns when it comes to contact on your skin for too long._

_Jaehee: may I ask why your asking?_

_Yoosung: I feel so dirty..._

_Yoosung: I used all my soap. I don't know what else to do. :(_

_Yoosung: I think I screwed up Jaehee..._

_Jaehee: What happened Yoosung? What are you talking about?_

_Yoosung: I just_

_Yoosung: Don't feel good all of a sudden._

_Yoosung: I'm freaking outtt_

_Jaehee: Calm down, you will be ok. Do you want me to call seven for you? Maybe V?_

_Yoosung: HELL NO.._

_Jaehee: Ok. I won't.. but can you at least tell me what happened?_

_Yoosung: I... I_

_Yoosung: Let it out. That wasn't supposed to happened._

_Yoosung: Now I can't think straight.._

_Yoosung:Jaehee I'm kinda scared._

_Jaehee: let what out Yoosung? What are you scared of?_

_Yoosung: The monster._

_Jaehee: Monster?_

_V entered the chat_

_Jaehee: What monster Yoosung? Your making no sense..._

_Yoosung: ..._

_Yoosung: I can't talk now. I have to go._

_Yoosung has left the chat_

_Jaehee: Um..._

_Jaehee: Great *sigh*... V did you read what he said?_

_V: Yes._

_V: It is worrisome.._

_Jaehee: If the morning can't get any worse with Mr.Han being summoned to the police station with his cousin._

_V: Wait, what are you talking about Jaehee?_

_Jaehee: I'm not entirely sure but it seems someone who was at Sr. Hans brothers party last night was murdered. Possible mugging I think_

_Jaehee: I guess he was Ara's date. So they needed to ask them both some questions._

_Jaehee: He has been gone all morning, and the work is piling up._

_Jaehee: and now it seems that Yoosung is having a mental breakdown._

_Jaehee: I hate Mondays..._

_V: ...._

_V:.... Aras date?_

_Jaehee: Yes the man who went with her to the party. He was found dead late last night._

_V: You have got to be kidding me Jaehee..._

_V: Is she OK?_

_Jaehee: I have no clue and this certainly isn't a joke_

_V: Umm._

_V: I have something I need to do. Can you tell Jumin I need to talk to him as soon as possible._

_Jaehee: I'll add it to the long list V._

_V has left the chat_

Yoosung sat on his bathroom floor with his knees to his chest rocking back and forth, the phone next to him that he just slammed down after the useless conversation he had. After returning home the night before from taking someone's life, all his adrenaline and sky high feeling crashed the moment he looked in the mirror. His face was covered in blood, and his hands were as well, if not more then his face. He couldn't notice the person on the other side of the mirror- the empty and hollow face it wore. A sobering harsh reality hitting him faster then the knife did to the man's chest. 

**He killed someone. Actually took someone's life, with his own hands.**

After he freaked out infront of the mirror for some time, he had noticed he had the mans wallet and phone on him. Direct evidence that would find him guilty, not to mention the Italian switchblade covered in dried blood and his clothes stained of someone's life sorce and DNA. It was a living nightmare, a lesson never taught in school. Something someone should never have to deal with. 

He was at lost of what to do, barley even able to put the peices together of what he did while hiding the belongings as far away as he could from house. He felt terrified, the results of his rage ever cumbersome on his chest making it harder to breathe with each minute he spent running around in panic. 

Then there was the _blood._ So much blood that no matter how much he scrubbed he swore it was still there. Countless bottles of soap, every kind he had owned in his house, were used in a period of hours. Even though after the first bottle all the blood was completely off his body, everytime he looked he could still see it. It keep reappearing in his mind no matter how much he cleaned himself. An ever present reminder of the crime that was committed out of fear of losing something so precious yet again. 

After that came the sickening doubt. The uncertain feeling that what he thought was the right thing to do maybe wasn't after all. He was basically at war inside his head, not able to get the voices to stop screaming. The only thing he could do was walk in circles, jaw clinched in digust ignoring all the calls and texts Ara sent his way. Afterall he did it for her, and he _knew he would do it again if he had to_ , and that ate him up even more, the thing that had a grip on him since he met her trying to take him over completely. 

As he rocked back and forth like a terrified child, a loud knock on his front door rang across his small house. He tried to ignore it however just like the sight of the crimson substance plastered in his memory it would not subside- it showed no sign of stopping. Slowly he stumbled out of his bathroom, closing the door behind him hiding the scene of his panic, blood stained clothes on the ground and the mess in the sink. 

Once he reached his door in a confused stupor, he opened it just slightly to see the figure of the one man he wished was under his blade the night before. 

"What are you doing here V?!" His voice was quiet as he spoke, his face ghost white and eyes glossy from exhaustion. 

"May I come in Yoosung?" V asked in a worried tone. 

"No." The words were bitter and as he went to slam the door on his face, V reached his arm out forcing it open pushing the obviously not well man besides with it as he entered. 

Yoosung glared at him with a look that would stop his heart right there if it was possible. As V closed the door behind him, he got a good look at the disarray of the kitchen. Empty bottles of soap and body wash scattered all over the floor, a sight confirming the starnge thing he read in the chatroom. 

"What the hell, you can't just enter someone's house without permission!" Yoosungs tone changed from quiet to loud with hints of anger behind it. 

"You can't? Thats an interesting thing coming from you." V said, arching his eyebrow while insinuating excatly what Yoosung thought he was. 

"I-I have no clue what your trying to say.." his purple eyes twitched ever so slightly at his lie, while he searched his head for if there was anyway he knew about the things he did for Ara, the things he does to keep her safe from everyone mainly the very person standing in his kitchen. 

"Yoosung, are you Ok? I'm worried about you." V said, changing the subject to the matter at hand. The young mans behavior had become increasingly frightening, his sususpusions of what he was doing as vile as the things his late lover wished to do. 

" hahahahahaha. You worried about me? Spare me your pitty. Everything wrong with me is **YOUR FAULT."** He snarled at V, making direct eye contact with his own empty cold eyes sending a shiver of fear down the teal haired mans spine.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but maybe we can get you some help, maybe we can find a way to help you grieve properly... Its what Rika would of wanted.." As he tried his best to talk to the man whom he just wanted to help, he was intrupeted by his mechanical, manic sounding laugh. One that remined him just like Rika as she started to sprial down in a darkness he could never understand. 

"I don't need to grieve, I did enough for a life time, and how can you stand here and act like you knew what she wanted?! **YOU KILLED HER V, THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE LIKE IT WAS NOTHING MAKING UP YOUR RIDICULOUS LIES, ACTING LIKE IT WAS HER FAULT. FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU!"** Yoosung paused, grabing his head as he could feel it taking over. _The monster he wanted to hide only moments ago before the reminder of why he shouldn't tuck it away showed up at his front door._

"You know NOTHING about what she wanted. She showed me what she wanted for me. SHE gave me the gift for what YOU took away. And this time YOU can't have it. You can't have her! " Yoosung paced over to the counter, nevrosuly opening and closing the same drawer holding the perfectly fine kitchen knifes. 

**_Just do it, Just do it._ **

**_JUST DO IT._ **

**_KILL HIM._ **

His mind shouted draining out V's voice behind him, taking everything in him not to grab the closest weapon to his hand and plunge it in Vs chest. 

"Yoosung, did you hear me?" V spoke louder then he was as it seemed he wasn't listening. 

Yoosung glanced over to him, still repetitively opening the drawer. 

"Where were you last night?" 

"Doing excatly what you did V." The words were in a whisper, but he definitely heard them his stomic flipping from the possible meaning behind them. 

"Which means?" 

"Nothing...I was at home. If you have nothing else to say, you really should leave." 

His hands were still on the drawer but this time he held it open, peering into the silverware drawer as he talked, his eyes only meeting one particular item. 

"I'll leave Yoosung, just listen to one last thing. Love can eat you up, can turn you into something your not. Delusional and exhausted doing anything you can for the love. But that's not what love is, and if you think you love Ara or ever loved Rika you will get help because I promise, you are not ok. And I won't allow Ara to go down in your darkness like I did with Rikas. I would do anything to stop that from happening.." V started to turn around to leave as Yoosung responded. 

"Is that a threat?" 

"If it needs to be, then yes." 

With that V swiftly exited the house, gasping for air from the nerve-wracking situation. To him it seemed as if Yoosung didn't notice the butcher knife in his own hands at the end of the conversation, an ever chilling sight of the honest danger Jihyun and possibly everyone around him could be in. 

Yoosung heard the door shut, sighing in disappointment as he stared at the blade in his hand. He had spent the entire morning trying to rid of the feelings he had, the soul eating monster that he so much hated but enjoyed all at the same time. But he knew right when he seen V, that he needed to embrace it. To become one with it, enfold himself deep inside it for her. For Ara. _For the one thing that made sense in his jumbled mind since the day of Rikas untimely demise. **No matter who had to see the face of the monster- she was all his.**_

As he got lost in his thoughts, the ones mearly hours ago he wanted to part with, he heard is phone ringing from the other end of the house. 

"Hello." He answered quickly and slightly out of breath from running at light speed. 

"Yoosung?! Thank god you finally picked up. I haven't been able to reach since Yesterday... are you ok? Aras voice spoke on the other end, it was sweet as it always was but a little sad and tired sounding. 

"Ara.. it's so good to hear your voice. I-I am okay I just feel asleep early last night and just woke up. I'm sorry if I worried you.." 

"Im just glad you're allright. I have had a terrible day Yoosung..." he couldn't see her frowning on the other end, but he could feel it. 

"What happened honey?" The pet name came out of nowhere, one he never have used but it made Ara happy, a feeling she really could use at that moment. 

"A friend was killed last night. I was the last one who seen him so I was questioned all morning like a suspect. I guess they have no evidence it was anything but a mugging but they had to investigate me... ugh it was just so horrible..." 

"That is ... horrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Is there anything I can help you to feel better?" 

"Actually.. yeah. Could you come over to my place for a little bit? I really don't want to be alone." 

Her tone was a little shaky for she was emotionally distraught from the day and nervous about asking him over. Its been nearly a month and they were taking it slow, never spending time together in one another's house. However now she just needed him near, she couldn't stand to be alone and at a time like this she couldn't think of anyone better for the job then the always sweet and caring Yoosung. 

Her invitation made him grin, his whole facing lighting up in pure happiness. _It was the positive reinforcement he needed for the things he had done, and for her none the less._

"I would love to. I'll be right there." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, and a little all over the place for i had slight difficulty of writing down what I imagined in my head, however I felt like I needed to have a chapter that hit on how Yoosung would of felt after what he did and the struggle with what was actually right and wrong and a staggering mental state. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a countuieing of the same day, but it didn't flow with what I allready had written so I split it up. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading as always and I'm sorry if this one wasn't so great. :)


	11. It's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- Sex 
> 
> (So I just posted a chapter yesterday but this one flowed out of me like crazy, and I think it's great so I needed to share it immediately lol)

Jumin sat in his office chair, grasping his head with his hand to try to ease the pain coming from it, a unpleasant headache from his unpleasant, ridiculous day. If you would of told him before he got out of bed that he would spend the first part of his day with his baby cousin being interrogated like criminals, while she cried in his helpless arms the whole time, he would of laughed in your face. Unfortunately it would of been a true harsh joke, a situation he belived the two of them should of never had to face. 

They were eventually found to have nothing to do with the senseless murder of someone they both knew well and sent on their way, with no reimbursement for their time or the pain they put Ara in. Jumin was like a hard rock, able to show no emotion in all situations that call for such. But his cousin had always been the opposite of him, she was sweet and innocent, someone who felt peoples pain and wanted to do nothing but care for everyone she meet. The situation was a hard thing for him to watch her go through, his heart breaking for her each second they were at the police station. 

To add to the stress from the the investigation, as soon as he steped foot into his office building he was bombarded with piles of paperwork, and many notes of people he needed to contact. Ironic it was that the one day he wanted to run from his work, was the very day it seemed all his clients, employees and even his friends wished to speak to him. 

"Mr.Han, are you busy?" Jaehee asked in an professional but slightly aggravated voice from the other side of his closed door. The day was longer and stressful then normal, not enough coffee in the world could cure her fatigue. 

"Of course I'm busy, you seen the pile of things you handed me, right Assaiant Kang?" He responded, his head still in hands pulsating from the pain right above his temples. 

"Yes sir I know what I handed you however, Someone is here wishing to see you I would of paged but he insisted..." before the tired out young women could continue, the man standing impatiently next to her opened the door, entering without waiting for his long time friend to allow it. 

"Jumin, I'm sorry I am intrupting your work, but I need to speak to you." V said as he rushed in to the middle of the office, Jaehee shocked at the rudeness he showed which was not like him. 

Jumin slowly opened his eyes which where shut from the pain and glanced up at the man infront of him. Ever since their conversation in the gallery that day, Jihyun's round about wording of feelings he may or may not have for Ara and his worry about Yoosung being dangerous, they had been in a rough spot in their friendship. Jumin didn't belive a word the man said about Yoosung not to mention having some sort of feelings for Ara. Jumin thought it all must of been just a way to fill the _hole left behind by Rika._ It was always Jihyuns biggest **flaw** \- _he couldn't stand being alone with no one to "save"._

"Does it have to be now? Most of my day has allready been taken up and I really don't have time." His words came out a bit harsh, his head still in his grasps of his hands. 

"Yes. **Right now Jumin."**

Jumin let out a sigh, dismissing the reluctant Jaehee who closed the door leaving the two friends in the room. 

"What is it Jihyun? It's not like you to intrupet my work, and as you know I hate being intrupeted." 

"First I need to know how Ara is. Is she ok?" Jihyun teal eyes looked nervous as he perred in the mans sitting across from where he was standing. 

"As _"ok"_ as one can be. She is traumatized. Is this really why you came all this way?" Jumin sat up in chair, finally removing his hand from his head. "You could have just waited for me to call you, I did receive the memo Jaehee gave me and your many texts." 

"I know but this can't wait. I think Ara is in danger." 

Jumins eye winded at his words and he knew excatly where this conversation was going, _one he didn't want to have again._

"Jihyun please not this again..." 

"Look, he's not right. I just visited him and I can tell you right now he is not the normal Yoosung.. I think he is sick with every intention to destroy anyone who.." The man paused in the middle of sentence, still looking into Jumins grey and annoyed eyes.

"Anyone who what?" 

"Who gets too close to Ara. I think he may of killed that man last night. Jumin I'm serious you should of seen his face, the way his eyes looked. It was frightening.." 

Jumin let out a loud laugh, suprised they were having the same conversation over. Jihyun's suspicions were getting out of line, but this was the last straw. **The last conspiracy theory he wanted to hear.**

"Why aren't you taking me seriously?" 

" I can't belive you even have to ask?! Do you have evidence or is it just your gut feeling? Your ridiculous savior complex who is always after invisible evils that don't exist? Is that what this is Jihyun?" Jumin had slamed his hands on his desk, standing up as he shouted at the V. 

"No! I don't have hard physical evidence but I'm telling you I'm right about this." 

**"Right? And I'm supposed to believe you just like I did with Rika?"**  
The man was still standing up, fist angrily on his desk his face red with emotion, something that rarely happens to the always composed man. 

"Jumin, What does that mean? Everything that happened with Rika was true, and I'm telling you im at least a little bit right about this.." 

"Thats what you told us all. But we weren't there, so how are we supposed to really know?! I always belived you despite never seeing the side of her you swore she had. But now your here saying the same thing about Yoosung, bringing my **COUSIN** in the middle of your self sacrificing savior complex you have." 

As jumin paused, he reached his hand back up to his head which was now throbing more then it did before he walked through the door. 

" _Are you in love with Ara?_ Is this what this is Jihyun? You never went out and said so at the gallery, but that's what I'm starting to think... you want to be the one with her, so your making up some scenario in your head so you can save the day, being the knight in shiny armor. That's excatly what this is, isn't it?!"

Jihyun gulped at the question. He felt strongly for her - maybe you could call it love, maybe not. **But his feelings besides he KNEW the danger was real.**

"No this is not what that is.." 

"So you can look me in the eye right now and tell me you have no feelings for her then?" 

"... I cant do that.." 

"Leave her alone Jihyun, she really likes Yoosung and I think they may be good for eachother. Keep your crazy thoughts to yourself and stop making everyone the enemy. If you can give me some solid proof of your crazy statements we can revist this but please.. I'm begging you. You are the one sounding crazy here Jihyun, not Yoosung.." 

As he said the words, V knew the rational man wasn't going to listen to him no matter what he said. It did sounds crazy, hell if he didn't know what dark side some people really had, if he had never seen it for himself he would think it was crazy as well. Without saying anything else to the obviously brick wall that was Jumin Han, he stormed out of the office feeling defeated. 

_**He would just have to save her himself if it came down to it.** _

\----

Ara sat on her couch, hands in her lap as she nervously waited for Yoosung to show up. After the day she had she really wanted nothing more then to feel his presence, to embrace his always kind and caring self. It would be a lie to say having him over wasn't nerve wracking, but she knew it was the best time. It was a selfish thing to think but she really needed his comfort. 

She finally heard the knock on the door she had been waiting for, jumping straight out of her seat and jolting to the door to the let in the person she has been dying to see ever since she woke up that morning. 

She swung the door opened to be greeted with his kind and gentle smile. His purple eyes looked tired, but showed a hint of the thing she needed. **Care and safety.**

"Yoosung, you have no idea how happy I am to see you " Ara said, as she threw her arms around him, hugging him so tight the sensation making her allready feel better. 

Yoosung smiled, hugging her just as tight as he rubbed her back smoothly at the same time. 

"Im sorry you had such a bad day, I'm here for you now, it will be ok."  
His voice spoke in her ears, sending a chill of comfort down her spine. 

"Thank you.. Thank you for everything." She whispered back, the words processing through his brain completely different then what they actually meant. 

**_-Thank you for killing for me. For keeping me safe from everyone. -_ **

After their long embrace they entered her place hand in hand as she showed him around. He had allready been there, but her giving him the official tour was more enjoyable then the first time. 

Ara showed him around her kitchen living room and art studio. The studio was mostly empty now with the exception of a few peices she had just started, one being the sky of the night on their first date. The sight of the half done painting made his heart leap with a pleasant feeling, no one has ever made something while thinking of him and certainly not something that beautiful. 

After that she lead him slowly to her bedroom. Yoosung let out at smile as he got to see her room once more, taking a deep silent breath in of her amazing essence he loved so much. He glanced at the purple sheets and blankets that made him happy last time and looked over to her. 

"Your blankets match my eyes." They both giggled at what he said as they sat on the edge of her bed. 

"They do, purple is my favorite color Yoosung" 

She blushed, turning her head slightly from the embarrassment of blushing at such a silly thing. He reached over gently with his hands turning her face back to his. 

"Do you want to talk about your day Honey? You can tell me anything." He looked into her eyes with all the care in the world, his voice ringing in her ear like a perfect melody. 

"Actually, I don't want to think about it anymore. That's why I wanted you to come over. _I want to forget about for a while.."_

"Oh, How would you like to do that?" Yoosung said a little nervously, his hands now on her face ara making a face of intimacy he hasn't seen from her yet. 

"Like this." She said, then passionately putting her lips against him in a hungry, burning slew of kisses that made both of their bodies tingle in a way that was naughty but loving all at once. 

The kisses grew hotter and longer, there hands exploring eachothers body on the outside of their clothes. With each caress of Aras, Yoosung felt as if he was going to explode in pure joy right there. They were just kissing, and with their clothes on too, however it was a different feel then all the other times. One he enjoyed in every crevice of his being. 

In between kisses Yoosung led her down to laying on the bed while they were still in eachothers arms. His hands shakily found their way to under her shirt, feeling her ever so soft skin of her stomic, sending pleasent goosebumps across her body. His nervous hands traveled up to her breast timidly squeezing her nipples, Ara letting out the sweetest moan he had ever heard.

"I like the sound of that.." He whispered, blushed from the passionate exchange and the angelic whimpers coming from her throat. 

"Will you do it again for me?" He shly asked, slipping off her shirt and bra completely, burriening his head into her neck, kissing it over and over with light bites from his teeth as his tounge explored her peach skin in teasing motions.

"MMM. OH Yoosung. " She moaned quietly. The sensation of being bit she never thought she would enjoy, however _even with pain Yoosung did it sweetly._

The more she moaned, the more difficult it was for him to contain the errection in between his legs. Her laying there as a perfect reward, completely for his taking in any way he pleased washed any last doubt of his monster he had left in one fell swoop. 

His tounge traveled down her neck, her chest and near the brim of her pants. He fumbled her pants off, slipping her completely naked. He wasn't nessacalry experienced, however it felt like second nature to him as he entered his two fingers inside her, more moans escaping her mouth. 

As he thrusted his fingers more, he was suprised at how much her body seemed to enjoy it, the wetness of her arousal becoming more apparent as he countuied to repeatedly hit her g-spot, something she was unaware someone other then her could actually find so quickly. 

"YOOSUNG, I'm gonna- ahh- come-" she moaned, arching her back as she couldn't contain herself, the ever sweet pleasure. 

Yoosung grinned with pride as he could feel her tighten, the moment of ecstacy wrapping around his fingers. After her climax he removed his digits, licking off his fingers like an animal with their feast.

"Wow.." She panted out, while looking over to the man that just surprised her in ways she never thought he could. 

"You got me all worked up now Ara.. do you have a condom?" As he asked, he was taking off his own clothes slowly, ever so ready to become one with his angel. 

After he was directed to the object in question, he slipped it on his rock hard cock, slowly climbing on top of her and slipping it inside of her, the moment he dreamed about for weeks.

As they become one, both inceresicsibly out of breath with each movement, with each rough but pleasant tug, Yoosung couldn't help but to imagine doing this everyday, all day with her. Just like the way it should be. The way he dreamed of with Rika, but this was better. **Attainable and real.**

After their long intercourse, and their shared climaxes they layed together, both completely naked and out of breath, fingers intertwined together and pleasant smiles nearly identical to eachothers. 

"That was great.. amazing.. " Ara spoke softly, her voice coarse from the moans and yelps of the activity they engaged in. 

"It was. I cant think of anything better then that." He kissed her forehead softly. 

**"Ara... I love you. I love you so very much..."** His voice was sweet and honest, his lips still planting soft kisses on her forehead between each word. 

The words made her heart flutter, her face becoming more flushed then it was allready. She had known she felt the same way for a while now, for Yoosung made her feel better then anyone ever had. It was a prescene she never wanted to be away from, one that made her heart yearn when he wasn't near. 

"I love you too Yoosung. I really, really do, with everything I am. This may sound silly but it's like _we were made for eachother."_ Her free hand that wasn't in his own was now in his blonde and messy hair, playing withit gently.

"That's exactly what I think. _Your my gift Ara, my one and only"_

She grinned at the words, her heart fluttering. 

"Also, I will do anything for you, I will always keep you safe." He locked eys with hers, still smiling wholeheartedly, meaning every word in ways she had no clue of. 

"Your so perfect Yoosung." She said, scooting closer to him and cuddling her body up against his. 

As they layed together, finally one with eachother, one body mind and soul, he knew right then and there that she was without a single doubt in his mind the very thing he existed for. _The thing he will continue to live with his dark side for, to keep her with him._

**To keep her with him forever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I posted this so quickly it will be a few days till another one. 
> 
> Also I want to say with each chapter Yoosung is getting darker, its kinda scaring me haha.
> 
> (I think i did this sex scene much better then the last even though it was shorter, I am proud of it.)


	12. In A Million Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I said this yet. But V is not blind in this fic.

A few days have passed and Yoosungs and Ara relationship was getting stronger, deeper every day. After their hot and passionate exchange, becoming one with eachother, they have seemed to be closer then before. However Saturday came back around and his ever present jealously rode right back up to the top of his gut. 

Saturday was the day she went to the gallery, meeting people who liked her artwork, even some whom wanted to purchase it. However it also meant _he_ was there, the one person whom infected there life. 

Yoosung demanded he go with her this time even though she knew very well him and Jihyun didn't get a long. Yoosung told her he wanted to see her work hung up and beautiful in the gallery, however he just wanted to keep an eye on Vs movements. **Make it clear that he was there, and he was watching.**

It was an environment he wasn't nessacalry comfortable with, everyone looked like they were dripping with money, having conversations much more elegant then he ever had. Despite him being uncomfortable, Ara enjoyed having him there with her holding her hand as they walked around the people filled place. 

At one point she left him infront of her spot in the gallery to have a private conversation with someone who was interested in speaking to her. As he looked upon the paintings, he heard a voice to the side of him. 

"She is very talented, isn't she Yoosung?" V said to the man, who immediately tensed his fists the second he heard it. 

"Uh..yeah." 

"Im suprised to see you here. You know since she has been having her artwork here, it's been a much brighter place. Its much better when she is around. Especially for me." Vs eyes were now locked with Yoosungs, an instigating look seeping through the teal color. 

"V we have had sex. We are eachothers. You really need to back off, whatever you're up to I won't allow it." The blonde man said in angry whisper, he wanted it to be known that they were now one and whatever he was trying to do wasn't going to happen. 

"Whats that have do with anything, we did it too. Did she not tell you?" V whispered back, the two men glarring at eachother, tension floating in the air so thick it would suffocate you if it was possible. 

"Your lying." Yoosungs whisper was slight louder then before.

"Mmm. I'm really not though. She has one hell of a moan, dosen't she? Never have I heard such sweet sounds before, not even from Rika."

V smirked at the young man, suprised at the words coming out of his own mouth. He was pretty sure he knew very well what Yoosung was capable and should of been cautious around him, however couldn't seem to keep his tounge back at Yoosungs unnecessary confession of intimacy. 

The blonde steped forward, his face red with anger nearly inches from the man he hated with his entire being. 

"Shut up V, your lies are ridiculous." He said while his teeth where gritted, still as quite as he possibly could keep himself. 

"I wonder **who she enjoyed better** , should we ask her?" 

Immediately after his question came out, Yoosung had a grasp of his shirt. Before he could get another word out or the fist he so desperately wanted to crash into his smug face, the person they were speaking of spoke behind the two, resulting in him letting the shirt go as fast as he grabbed it. 

"Yoosung, Jihyun. There you two are."  
Ara said in excited tone, completely missing the confortataion in front of her. 

"Hey Ara, why are you so excited?" Jihyun asked her, averting his gaze to hers as Yoosung still glared at him. 

"Mrs. Kong wants me to do some commissions for her daughters wedding. I was extremely suprised, but it is excatly where I would hope it would lead too, its all thanks to you!" Ara said directing her comment to Jihyun, instantly wrapping her arms around him in gratitude. 

As she hugged him out of nothing but thanks, his eyes looked at Yoosungs, they were getting darker with each moment and he could tell this was probably not the best time to be hugging someone in front of her obsessed and love sick boyfriend. 

She let go after a breif moment, turning around to face Yoosung who seemed a little dinstant to her, but she was entirely unaware of the jealously that was bubbling inside of him. 

"And thank you so much for coming with me today, your presence being known to me calmed my nerves as we were talking." She smiled softly at her boyfriend, hugging him this time one that he suprisenly didn't hug back. His eyes were still on V, his mind screaming at him to rid of this connection they had. 

"Your- Welcome...anything for you... Ara, could we go now?" He asked meekly. He had to get away from the man before he did something he regreted in a building full of witnesses. 

She reluctantly agreed, and the left the gallery together having lunch and spending the rest of the day with one another. Allthough she was with him the whole time, talking about the gallery and the opportunities that were presenting themselves because of it, his mind was a thousand miles away. 

_He wanted nothing more but to kill V, send him to the place he deserved to be more then anyone on the planet._ However he had just got away with one murder allready, and he thought doing it so quickly again would lead the police to him. Especially since everyone who knows them, knows their relationship is sour and tainted with resement. 

The only thing he could do was remove the one thing keeping her so close to him, eliminate the bond they have made from the gallery. If her art was gone maybe she would resent the man as much as he did. It would certainly be a good reason not to be around him anymore. 

Yoosung waited till it was completly dark out, the city washed in the nights never-ending blackness when most people were safe and sound in their homes. He was dressed in the all black outfit he had became ever so familiar with, his hood covering his face. This time he added long black gloves to avoid getting fingerprints anywhere, something he had never thought about until after the night in the tunnel. 

His plan was simple and quick - break into Vs gallery and destroy Ara's art work, no matter how beautiful it was it was the last thing bringing them two together. He thought about setting fire to the whole place, putting it up to flames just like V did to his life, however that wouldn't instill the lost trust of Aras the man deserved. _No, her precious paintings being ripped to sherds as his photos stayed untouched was the better decision._

From his earlier observations that day, he noticed that there was an entrance at the back of the gallery, and unlike the front it had no CCTV or surveillance methods that he could see. He mastered breaking in to the simple locks the back door had, a reliveing sight since the front of the gallery was much more secured then the back. 

He entered the building swiftly from the entrance he scoped out with little to no problem, letting out a sigh of relief. _His plan should go perfectly, and Ara would turn her back on V just like the way it should be_ he thought as he made his way through the dark gallery, leading the way with a dimly lit flash light he grabbed from his bag over his shoulders. 

As He reached Aras lively cornor of the gallery, he set the bag down, a loud clang running through the dead quiet gallery. He took a deep breath in, looking at her paintings before he destroyed them. _He knew it was going to hurt her, and make her feel defeated but he would be there to make it allright. **Just like he always was.**_

He opened the bag, grabbed the very dull and bulky axe he had brought. It wasn't a very good killing weapon however he figured it could go through canvas just fine, and quicker then it would be if he did it with his own two hands. 

_"I'm sorry Ara, but I love you so much that it has to be done."_ He wispered as if she was right next to him. 

With one more deep breath, reluctantly raising it over the beautiful work that reflected who she was, he swung the tool in his hand tearing her hard work into sherds. One by one he destroyed each piece, a little guilty but a little happy at the same time. He hoped this would be the end to all when it came to this situation, and _he couldn't wait to help her pick up the pieces of her sadness._

After completing his plan flawlessly, he left the gallery as quickly as he came in. Thinking he wasnt seen he was basically high on his satisfaction while V swore he saw his silhouette jogging away as he reached his gallery due to a silent alert he received on his phone. 

\--- 

Ara sat on her couch, box of tissues on her lap and mutiple used ones surrounding her. She had planned on going to work that morning but an unexpected call from Jihyun diverted the plans completely. 

She had found out that the art gallery was broken into and every single one of her paintings that were there were torn to apart to unrecognizable pieces. The police called it a random crime of destruction, one that they could find no fingerprints to and the CCTV didn't catch a glimpse of the person who did it. 

She was completely devastated all morning, talking for nearly two hours on the phone with Yoosung. He was calm and sweet through the whole thing, making her feel somewhat better however he couldn't go visit till the late afternoon because he had to join a study group or his professor was going to fail him. Because she really just needed some company, and Yoosung and Zen being both unavailable, she begged Jihyun to stop by. He seemed strange about the whole thing, saying it may be a bad idea however she wasn't sure what he meant. It wasn't like the time she had dinner with him and their awkward night, she was with Yoosung now and didn't think of him like that anymore, _not much anyways_. She just needed someone to talk to, or even just to listen to her cry. 

Listening to her cry was excatly what the uneasy man was doing while he sat next to her on the couch. The events unfolding infront of his eyes were unbelievable, him knowing very well the culprit of the things of malice, but unable to do anything about it. Most of his speculations were just that, no real evidence to prove anything. However there were something about Yoosungs eyes lately, the way they resembled his cousins dark and empty eyes before she passed. The eyes of someone who couldn't be saved alive no matter how much you tried. The unfortunate way to save them was something he never wanted to do again, although a creeping feeling of the possibility of history repeating itself showed more and more which each passing second. 

As he silently sat, letting her cry out everything she was feeling her sobs started to slow down, quiet and raspy words escaping her trembling lips. 

"Im-im sorry I'm being such a baby... you probably are hurt from you photos being destroyed too." 

V gulped at her words. Not a single one of his photos were touched, nothing of his destroyed. He hated that fact alone, knowing very well she was going to take it extremely personal however he couldn't lie to her about it. 

"Actually, All my photos are fine. It seems that it was only your work, Ara." He said sweetly, putting his hand on her knee as if to comfort the stream of tears he knew was coming. 

"What.. Why, I don't understand." She said as the predicted tears started to fall like rain from her eyes once more. 

"I dont know... I'm so sorry.." 

Jihyun really didn't know why, and couldn't understand either. The person she trusted, the one she shared intimate feelings for possibly destroyed her passion. One thing who made her shine brighter then anyone he had ever meet. So why in the world would Yoosung do that. He figured it was to drive them him and her apart, but he hurt Ara in the long run. **Was it really worth it?**

As she cried some more, a strong knock came from outside the door and an angry voice of Yoosung spread through the room. 

"Ara! Its me, why is V there?! Let me in." 

"Ara, did you tell him I'm here?" V asked worriedly as she was getting up from her seat to open the door. She wasn't processing things properly and registered barley anything Yoosung said other then let me in. A flaw of hers she had always unfortunately had - never fully paying attention to everything around her. 

"No I did not." She responded as she walked to the door, opening it for the very pissed off Yoosung. 

Yoosung entered the room, glancing at the two of them quickly then locking eyes with hers, obviously red and puffy from crying.

"Whats wrong? DID HE MAKE YOU CRY?!" He shouted, his hands on her shoulders a littler rougher then he intended however he couldn't belive after all that happened V out of all people was there, a sight that made him sprint from his study group over to her as fast he could. 

"No! I was crying because of what happened to the gallery..why are you mad Yoosung?" She asked, looking at him puzzled. 

"Why is he here?!" He shook her in a demanding and painful way that surprised the other two in the room.

"I- I didn't want to be alone.." Her words were a little shaken from crying, and the confusing state her boyfriend was in. 

"Why couldn't you just wait for me? I said I would be over as soon as I could! **Are you that unfaithful Ara?!"** Yousung spat out. His words stung her heart in enormous pain making her tears fall no matter how much she tried to stop them, as V stood up loudly stepping towards them two. 

"Yoosung, that is enough!" He raised his voice as loud as he could as Ara sobbed harder. 

"Shut the hell up V! This is all your doing so why the FUCK are you still here? Leave!" Still grasping a tight grip on Aras shoulders, he turned his head and glared his ever lifeless eyes at him. 

"No Yoosung, I will NOT leave. Your hurting her." He stepped closer at which yoosung let go of her, extending his arm slightly nudging V backwards. 

**"I'm here now, so go. SHE DOSEN'T NEED YOU."**

"No I.." 

"Jihyun, please leave." Ara spoke softly through her tears. She could barley think before this, and now just wanted the yelling to stop immediately. 

"Ara, He is not safe.." 

**"PLEASE GO. Everything is fine.."** She pleaded to Jihyun, flashing her eyes his way as if begging for him to leave. 

Hesitantly he slowly waked out, Yoosungs eyes burning through him with every step he took. He knew Yoosung must of been watching her somehow, there was no other way he would know he was there. The errie feeling that she was in a predators grip made him want to vomit all over himself as he walked out of the building. 

Yoosung calmed his breathing down as he heard the door shut, looking over to his sobbing girlfriend, now on her knees from the stress of the scene that happened infront of her, and the crazy events the entire week had held. 

He leaned down, gently wrapping his arms around her. 

"Im sorry I yelled Honey, I was just upset he was with you at your time of need instead of me. You don't need him, you have me." While he spoke in a loving sweet manner he was rubbing circles with his palms on the small of her back. 

Her thoughts were still fumbled, and although he was more angry then she thought he should of been it felt nice to have him near, comforting her after her long morning of crying session's. 

"I- I am just glad your here.." 

**"Of course, I'll always be here for you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ara is naive, sweet and kind, unable to actually read the danger she is in and the person Yoosung had become. I took alot of the personality and attributes from MC in the game and gave her a backstory and more character depth. So if your wondering why the hell she doesn't see what is happening, its because of the overly trusting, loving person she is.


	13. What Would Seven Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost entirely in Sevens POV/Perspective. It wasn't the intention of it however once it was done I liked it alot, so I kept it that way.

Seven really enjoyed when he had a place to go, for it was excuse to take out one of his baby's for an always enjoyable joyride. As he graciously sped along the curves in the road, feeling his bright cherry red sports car purr under him he couldn't help but plaster a smile on his face despite the place he was going to, to do a favor for a friend that may turn out ever so horrible. 

It was no suprise to him when V called him in a panic about Yoosung. It felt like all he called for these days was to inform him of the new surfacing suspicions he had of the horrible things the young man may of been doing. Jumin wouldn't hear him out anymore, and since Seven actually seen the danger he could possibly become he was the only one that would listen. Because let's be honest, Zen would be as helpful as Jumin and neither of them wanted to get Jaehee involved if they could avoid it. 

This time V was nearly in tears, more frightened then when he told him about the visit at Yoosungs and how he thought he may of killed someone. Yoosung had stormed into Aras condo like he knew he was there without being told he was. He also thought the way he gripped her tight showed he would hurt her without thinking, or without knowing it was wrong. 

After the long phone conversation, him doing his best to calm the distraught man down, Vs favor came up. Because of Sevens employment he was better qualified to do what was being asked, not to mention V was admant if he showed his face at Aras place once more it may be the last thing he does. He needed confirmation on one thing before he could think straight. All Seven needed to do was to show up at Aras when Yoosung wasn't there, preferably in the evening, look around her apartment for any signs of hidden cameras, and see if he comes running. It was a _simple plan_ , however as unpredictable as one so simple could be. 

He parked his car across the building of the address he was sent, grabbing the case of PH.D Pepper off the passenger seat as he took the key out of the ignition. He took a long moment to think of the possibilities that could arise from his actions he was about to take as he entered the building, climbing the stairs to the door he was looking for. 

With the case of his favorite beverage in his one hand, he knocked hard with the other on Aras front door. Like he excepted her face was Slightly confused as she opened to door to see someone she barley knew standing there grinning in a goofy manner. 

"Seven.. Luciel? What are you doing here?" She got out in a sleepy manner, rubbing her eyes as if she thought she was seeing things. 

"I heard about what happened at the gallery, and how upset you were yesterday so I just had to bring you the drink that can cure all sadness!" He explained in his childish voice with exciment extending the six pack in his hands toward her, Ara giggling at the sight. 

"Thats thoughtful, thank you. You came all this way, why don't you come in Seven." She smiled as she recived the beverages, offering him inside while opening the door wider. 

Seven entered her place, quickly glancing around for any obvious signs of cameras. At a first look, there was nothing out in the open. Seven gave his friends kudos in his mind for being able to hide something so well without any current knowledge, though quickly regreted the possibility of admiring an act of disturbing levels. 

"I wasn't expecting company tonight, so um I have no food or anything to offer, I'm sorry." Ara said as they both took a seat on her couch. 

"But, here a nice man gave me this to cheer me up, and I'll share with you." Ara smiled, handing one of the bottles from the bundle to Seven. 

He giggled, slightly blushing at the way he face lit up when she smiled. No wonder V and Yoosung were both so wrapped up in her and why Zen admired her enormously, her presence was calm but intoxicating. _One that was so pure so true, even more then Rika's_ he thought. 

"I would never turn down something so great as PHD Pepper." Seven grabbed the drink from her hand. 

"So, where's Yoosung?" He asked after taking a sip of the drink in his hand. 

"Oh, hes at home. I'd like to say he is probably gaming." She giggled softly. 

"How's everything going with little Yoosung by the way?" He asked trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible, but they were strangers it wasn't really his place. 

"Great! He's so wonderful but I'm sure you know that. Being around him is refreshing, in a way I never knew possible. " Her smile as she talked about him was so sincre, Seven knew she truly meant what she said.

"Thats good... Say, **he doesn't hurt you does he?"** The tone in his voice dipped drastically, his eyes no longer showing the silliness it did. 

"Why-why would you ask that?" Ara stuttered out in suprise of the question. 

"I'm just curious. He can be a overly affectionate and jealous person, and sometimes people find themselves hurting the ones they care about in result to that." 

"Yoosung would never..." 

"So he hasn't hurt you? Never once aggressive in a way he shouldn't be?" 

Her face twitched slighlty, turning her head to the side in sudden thoughtfulness. He never _really_ hurt her. He did get angry and scared of losing her sometimes and may of slipped just a bit, but never once would intentionally hit her or do any despicable forms of physical abuse. **She was certain he wouldn't.**

"No. Never not once. Hey, I know I don't know you so well Seven, but you don't seem the serious type to me. Im wondering what that's all about." 

Sevens eyes suddenly relaxed at her obversation, snapping back to his always friendly and goofy mask. 

"Oh, it was just a dumb question. I'm sorry I asked. I'm sure he would never do anything like that. He's a good little boy." He changed his tone completely, laughing it off and changing the subject he probably shouldn't have brought up yet.

They counutied to talk for some time, never once going back to the subject of Yoosung. As they talked about meaningless things and made jokes back and forth, seven eyes keep trailing around her living room for the thing he was looking for. The smart thing to do if you wanted to know who was entering and exiting your loved ones house was to watch the front door, so the room they were in must of been the place where the camera was if there was one. 

After fifteen or so minutes in Ara was reciving a phone call and had to excuse herself to another room to talk to what sounded like a very Upset and sad Zen. Seven knew he could be such a premadona sometimes, so it was probably about rehearsal or maybe a pimple that showed up on his always flawless face. 

Once Ara was out of the room, he walked swiftly over to the far right corner of the room. A couple of the picture frames hanging on the wall seemed out of place the more he looked at them, and as he went to move one to see if he was correct a sturdy loud knock came from the door. 

_About time you show up_ , he thought to himself knowing that this part, _whatever it was_ , was going to be hardest. 

He turned around looking to the back of the condo where Ara went noticing she must be behind closed doors, then took a deep breath while opening the door that the constant knocks were coming from. 

"Yoosung, you're here!" He said sarcastically, wearing his always bright smile. 

"What are you doing here seven? Where is she?!" Yoosung said, his voice angry and his face in Sevens so close the two of them would be practically kissing if it was just a few inches closer. 

"Don't worry, she is in the other room on the phone, I just came by because I heard what happened and wanted to check on her." 

"Why would you need to do that?! Your not her friend Seven!" 

"Whats the problem Yoosung? I told you I'm not a threat." 

"If your not a fucking threat I wouldn't of seen you on the live feed of the room.." Yoosung stopped midsentance, noticing the sly grin that slew on red haired mans face. 

**"Ah, so you are watching her? Does she know?"**

Yoosung glared at him, grippig his hand on the collar of his red t-shirt.

**"She is mine, what I do with her is up to me."**

Seven let out a quiet but harsh laugh at the man he always considered a friend, one he was sure who lost his mind. 

"OH HO, love really eats you up dosen't it. What else does it make you do? Hurt ara, maybe someone else?" Seven was definitely egging the man on, and he was more then aware of it, but he was sure if it came to a physical altercation that he would win without a doubt. 

"Did you want to see for yourself, you fuck." Yoosung gritted out of his mouth, while pulling his other hand that was in his pocket out quick with the switchblade in it. 

Seven noticed it from the corner of his eyes immediately, grabbing the mans wrist and twisting it with one solid and painful movement that made it fall from his hands and hit the ground. 

Yoosung groaned in anger and pain, breaking a hold of the grasp on him, sending the best punch he could get out to Sevens face. It was a loud impact, one that definitely hurt since the receiver of it the punch spat out a mouthful of blood, before turning and looking him deep in his dark, empty eys. 

_"I didn't want to do this, so I'm sorry."_ Seven said in a caring manner before he threw his own fist back, directing it in the just right pressure point that he knew from experience would knock someone out in a snap. 

As Yoosung dropped to the ground, knocked out in an instantly deep slumber, the man standing above him frowned as he reached down to grab the instrument he may of been stabbed with if he had no training from his job. He was shocked that Yoosung had kept the silly thing afterall it was mearly a joke when it was gifted to him. _**"Stupid joke Luciel, it could of killed you."**_ He mumbled to himself while slipping it in his hoodie pocket. 

Before he had even a millisecond to process what happened, or what he should do from there he heard a loud gasp behind him, and Ara high pitched worried voice traveling through the room. 

**"YOOSUNG?! WHAT HAPPENED."** She shouted, as she sprinted to man that layed right on top of Sevens feet. 

The sight of her love laying on the floor shook her core as she clumsily sat on her knees, checking his pulse. 

**"What HAPPENED SEVEN?!"** She repeated, her ear on his chest now checking for a heartbeat. 

"He isn't dead Ara, relax. He will just wake up with a headache."

His words were monotone, his mind at a lost where to proceed. The man laying on the floor was obviously dangerous, and the women so anxiously worried hadn't a single clue. 

"That doesn't answer me... Did- Did you do this? Why?"

"He attacked me Ara. It was like he knew I was here all along... I think he may be watching you, no I am positive.." 

She left her eyes off of Yoosungs and meet Sevens, an angry tone was apparent in the way they glared. 

**"Thats crazy!"**

"I thought so too... but after what just happened Its not as crazy as it sounds. Isn't it a little odd he showed up two days in a row when you had another man in your house?" 

"...how did you know about yesterday? Jihyun told you?" 

"Yes, and he asked me to come by and see if it would happen ag..." He was cutoff by more of Aras shouts, who know was standing up burning with more fusteration then she had ever felt in her life. 

**"So he told you to come here? Of course he did! You tell him to stop this, this is ridiculous!"**

"Look, you need to belive me. He could hurt someone, or even worse, he could hurt you. He isn't safe." 

"How am I supposed to believe you? I know nothing about you! We just meet last month, and you want me to belive you over someone who has shown me nothing but love, care and compassion. Someone who is ALWAYS there for me. If anything your the unsafe one. He is the one knocked out on my floor because of you!" 

Seven knew she had a point. She knew nothing about him, and if she knew even a tad of who he actually was, she would trust him less then she does now. Although they were strangers, the fact her boyfriend kept showing up unannounced should of at least concerned her slightly, and knowing that she was blinded from loyalty to actually see it hurt to watch from an outsider who literally could do nothing about it. 

"Ara.. please listen to me.." he whispered, hoping with everything he would be heard out. _He had a terrible feeling about what would happened in the future if she didn't._

"No. Now please, just leave..." Ara moved her face back to Yoosungs, looking at him with so much concerned love it was sickening to the other man in the room. 

"Are you sure? Because if you don't listen, if you don't hear me out I can not promise this won't happened again, and next time it could be you." 

"It won't happen because he is not dangerous, he would never hurt me." The women said with conviction then motioned at the door. "Now go, please go." 

Seven sighed loudly, walking out as slowly as he could in hopes she would change her mind however not another word was spoken. 

As he entered his parked car, he slamed his fist up against the steering wheel clinching his teeth, his head feeling like it was going to melt from the obvious situation a sweet, kind, innocent person shouldn't be involved in. He had made a promise to himself after escaping his abusive mother that he would never get involved with situations like this again. He had done so good with being able to stay out of problems that didn't concurn him for years, but now one person he actually considered a friend, as much as one that he could have, was more delusional and warped then he could imagine. 

_**And he had no clue how to stop him.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter wasn't so great or felt slightly repetitive from the last one, I apologize however it is an important set up for the next chapter when it comes to Ara and Yoosung, and well let me tell you there will be many warnings in the beginning notes for that one 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!!


	14. The Perfect Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning- abuse. Dubious consent. 
> 
> Not extremely graphically described but heavily implied. 
> 
> (I didn't need to go into much details on the subjects, for i wrote it in a way that wasn't too much but that got the point across.)
> 
> If those things trigger you in anyway PLEASE read with caution or whatever you feel is right, I don't want to upset anyone.

**"Ara, your fired"**

The middle age man again told the extremely nervous, confused women who was sitting in the cafe office. She didn't understand why, even though he just explained the reason it made no sense to her. She definitely didn't do what they were claiming. 

"Sir, please. I didn't steal the money I swear. You do know my family, right? I don't need to steal money.." 

"Yes we are very well aware of the family you belong to which is why we aren't calling the police. We will take the loss, however we will be taking it out of your last paycheck that we will send to your place. I cant understand why you did it, because of who your father is however you are a Han working in a internet cafe, so obviously something else is going or you wouldn't be here, correct?" 

"No! I just wanted to do things my own way, I swear. It's not like I'm hard up for cash sir, I really think you made a mistake." 

"Well the CCTV has been down for days so we don't have video proof, but the register was open with your ID and password, only you know. So I'm sorry, it all points to you Ara." The man paused, handing her a peice paper. 

"Unfortunately we can't ignore this, and have to terminate you because of it. Here is the paperwork for your official documents." 

She was trembiling, holding back the tears in the corner of her eyes as she grabbed the paper from his hands. 

"I understand sir... Thank you for the opportunity to work here.." She choked out before she bowed to the man, taking her embarrassing leave. 

_Embarrassment_ was excatly what she felt. As well as the ever confusion of what just happened. _Why had everything been going wrong lately?_ She had no idea she had such bad karma following her around. First her date to her father's party gets killed leading to an horrible experience of interrogation. Then her pride and joy, her paintings get destroyed. Now getting fired for something she would never do. Not to mention everyone attacking her boyfriend like he was some kind of villan. None of it made sense, wearing on her like a loads of rocks that wouldn't stop multiplying. One too many rocks were added, and she couldn't help the tears falling down her face as she entered the main room of the cafe, meeting his ever soft eyes as he sat in his usual spot. 

"Ara? Are you ok?" Yoosung mouthed as they locked eyes, Ara running out of the cafe. 

He promptly followed, just like _the perfect boyfriend_ would do. To follow her and hold her, telling her everything will be ok. He knew why she was crying, and he was ecstatic that it looked liked the cafe just fired her instead of calling the cops for the thing he did to keep her at bay. To keep her by his side especially after the scene with Seven, he needed to find a way to be closer to her then he allready was, to close the small gap that was left. The last thing keeping them apart was the Cafe and their living situation. Eliminateg the cafe was easy, and he had a plan for the other that would definitely work with her sweet persona. _Everything he did was for her, even if it had to hurt a little bit in the long run he knew she would appreciate him for it._

He reached her in the street, and held her for so long as she cried that passerbys were starring. However it didn't matter to Ara, nothing ever really did when they were in eachothers embarce, and at that moment it was the one thing she needed. The thing that had been there helping her pick herself up after all the pain and hardships she had gone through recently. **Just like a perfect boyfriend would.**

Eventually they found themselves back at her place, sitting together on the edge of her bed in thick but peaceful silence. Yoosung was holding her tight, listening to her steady heartbeat, her breathing rising up and down, pleased with himself and the things he done and would countuie to do to avoid letting another angel slip through his fingers. 

"Yoosung, thank you for always being there for me. Im not sure what I would do without you." She looked up at him with a gentle smile and her obviously emotionaly tired eyes. 

"Of course, you are the most important thing to me Honey." He smiled as he stroked her warm cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Everything is such a mess right now, its like your the only thing that makes sense." Ara let out a little sigh, looking up to the celeing.

_**Of course, I'm all you need.** _

"My father is definitely going to give me an earful and remind me of how worthless my stupid dreams are and not following my rightful destiny of business... He may be right, I'm not sure what I was thinking. I can't do things alone or my way. It was a silly thing to think. " Her voice was sad, her gaze still locked on nothing in particular above her. 

"Hey, don't talk like that Ara. You're far from worthless, and you never have to be alone because you have me. You will always have me, _I'm all you need._ " Yoosungs tone was sweet, inviting and sincre even though the meaning of the words were more twisted then she would know. 

He ran his hand through her hair, still talking in his almost hypnotic voice that some how made her subconsciously always do whatever he wanted. 

"Why don't I live with you? You will never feel alone again because I will always be here, when you wake and when you sleep. We won't have to part not even once. Wouldn't it be _perfect_?" 

Ara shot her eyes to him, a light exciment held in them. It did sound _perfect_. Just like her **perfect boyfriend.**

"That does sound great! But Are you sure? My condo is a ways from the university and what about your house?" 

"The semester is over next week, and the house is a family members of my moms so its no big deal." Yoosung smiled at her still stroking her soft long hair. 

"Ok then, Yes. Will you live with me Yoosung?" She asked, beaming her large toothfull smile at him. 

He giggled, his hands now rubbing the very top of her head in a childish manner. 

"Of course!" 

Ara let out a little squeal, bringing Yoosung in for a tight hug. Allthough nothing else seemed to be working out in her life, he had been the one constant. Standing strong, always kind, always caring and comforting. 

_**The perfect boyfriend.** _

\---- 

It had only been a few days that they were living together, but it was allready enjoyable and peaceful to Ara. She hadn't told her family that she lost her job, or even that Yoosung was living with her yet, all things she knew she would never hear the end of. Although they had ideas and plans for her life, she still was convinced she was going to do it her own way, and with Yoosung near it felt achievable or at least comfortable. 

The morning had been peaceful so far, a thing she could get used to. She made them breakfast, and they sat and talked together for sometime. _It was perfect._

**Until it wasn't.**

Ara was walking around her place, gathering her things to go out and meet Zen. She had decided that maybe it was a time to tell someone everything that happened with her job, and Yoosung staying with her and she knew Zen would be the best to tell first because he always supported her decisions, even if he didn't always agree his support was always there. 

"Where are you going Honey?" Yoosung asked walking out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth scrubbing his teeth. 

"Oh, I'm going to meet up with Zen. Its been forever since we hung out and we have alot to talk about." She responded with a sweet smile, her boyfriend blinking at the words with a look of surprising displeasure on his face. 

"Why?" As he asked, he had stopped brushing his teeth removing the brush from his mouth. 

"Because he is my friend, and I miss him.."

"Well..can I come?"As he was asking he set the toothbrush on the counter, a begging look in his eyes. 

"I kinda just wanted it to be us, if thats ok Yoosung." She smiled a crooked smile this time, the tense feeling coming from her boyfriend was one she never felt as he started walking closer to her the same look of unsastifaction still strong on his face. 

"What if I say no, that's its not ok?" His voice was sweet as always however it sounded forced, like it was hiding what he actually felt. 

"Why wouldn't it be ok? It's just Zen, and it would be good to have some time to yourself don't you think?" 

They were now standing right in front of eachother, his hand on her cheek rubbing it with circles with his thumb as he talked. 

"I don't want time alone Ara. Why do you want to leave so bad?" 

"Its not like that... Hes my friend and you have to spend time with your friends right?" Her voice was soft, her eyes looking into his. 

"But you have me Ara. I thought I told you I was all you needed?" He stooped rubbing her chek, and now was holding her face slightly hard up to his face. 

"I-I don't understand what your saying..its just Zen..." Ara trailed off, gulping from the nervesoment she felt from his unpleasant eyes. One she had never seen. 

"Just Zen? you say it like he's not a gorgeous, super model looking man. He could take you from me at any moment Honey. And I know for a fact no one can resist that face of his." Yoosungs tone was no longer quite, but more angry then anything his face turning hot as he squeezed hers in his hand. 

"No-no that wouldn't happen...I love you and only you.." 

Yoosung could feel his mind screaming louder with each second they talked. He thought everything was finally perfect, finally in place just like the way it should be. But now she was standing there trying to leave without him to run to someone else. _He couldn't allow it. No matter what he couldn't let her walk out the door._

"You say that but what about what happened with V?! You may of not wanted that kiss but you didn't stop him did you?! What makes you think you could stop a beast like Zen? You can't Ara, you would never be able to without me. " 

Ara was startled by his shouts, her face hurting from the grasps on it one that was getting harder and harder. 

"Yoo-Yoosung.. please... let me go..." Tears started to form around her eyes from the pain shooting through her face. 

**"No I won't let you go to someone else! I can't do that ever again."**

_The last time he did that the person died, taking everything he was with them. He couldn't let it go this time._

After he screamed his last statement at her he pushed her down on the couch. She tried to fight him back, to stop the heavy pressure on her arms and torso however the more she did the more angry he became with unstoppable rage, hitting her face, pinning her arms down to avoid her getting up. 

"Why are you fighting me? I thought you loved me? Do you want to leave me too, just like she did?" Yoosung said in a sad voice, not understanding why she wanted to get away from him so bad. 

"I-I do-love...you. .. But... This hurts." Ara was still squirming despite the gripped he had on her and the pain swelling around her eye. 

"Please. I just can't loose you... I love you so much." 

He then started to kiss and bite her neck roughly, while she was still pinned down. A sensation she always loved before but now every nip hurt. Every kiss burned, making her hot tears rush down her face. 

"Don't cry. I'm so sorry. Im just scared to loose you. I never meant to make you cry. I love you " 

His voice rang through her ears, eventually her body gave up on fighting as he stripped off their clothes and entered her just as quickly and rough as everything else he was doing at that moment. 

As he took her with more pain then she had felt from him before she couldn't get her mind straight. She never wanted to leave him so she couldn't understand why he got so mad. Every thrust hurt as he kept whispering apologizes and sweet words to her. She wanted to belive them all. That he was sorry. That he would never hurt her again. How he was just scared of loosing her. _He was the only thing that made sense to her lately, so of course she wanted to belive him._ But she couldnt help but to think,only momentary that maybe Seven was right. Maybe this was what he was talking about, but the thought left as quicky as it came, being drained out from her lover's pleas. Yoosung was just scared to loose her and she understood that, at least she _really wanted to understand that._

Eventually she told him she forgave him as he reached his climax. _She had to forgive him, to believe he was sorry. He was **the perfect boyfriend** afterall. _

_**Wasn't he?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Yoosung isn't in his right mind in this fic. He is much darker, dangerous and ate up by the demons and insecurities he has.


	15. Without Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have almost the entire story planned however this chapter the creative juices just were not flowing no matter how many times I wrote it. But its important to the plot and the state Ara begins to spiral into.

The next morning was bright, too bright that Ara despised it as the sun shone through the bedroom window, painting the entire space in yellow, painful light. 

Her eyes were heavy from the lack of restful sleep, not to mention the right one was swelled up, black and blue and barley able to open so the sunshine was not helping the pain. Her whole face felt sore, her entire body felt like she was ran over by a car and lived to tell the tale. It was quite miserable, but not as miserable as the battle growing against her heart and brain. 

It was one she wanted her heart to win, especially since the outcome of what happened still made no sense to her. They had spent hours talking the night before, him holding her gently as she sobbed. His apologies repeatedly coming from his mouth like it was all he knew to say. They were nearly empty, beautiful big words that she reluctantly accepted, even though deep down a part of her knew she shouldn't, however she loved him. _Slowly convincing herself that's what matters._

As she layed in the bed, her hands shielding her eyes from the uncomfortable warmth around them, Yoosung entered slowly with a tray of breakfast in his hands. 

" Honey, I thought a nice breakfast would help you feel better. I'm not the best cook, however i think it turned out well." 

"Mmm. I'm not really hungry.." She mumbled out eyes still close shut behind her hand, her voice coarse from crying. 

He frowned gently at the women who couldn't see it. He only wanted to keep her safe, to stop her from leaving. He couldn't understand why she was so upset for everything he did was for her. A small sigh exited his mouth as he sat down at the end of the bed placing the tray on his lap. 

"You have to eat to have some energy to go talk to Jumin, right?" His free hand that wasn't holding on to the teay of food slowly reach for her leg, the touch she reacted with a slight twitch. 

"Oh..I forgot about that." 

It wasn't a lie, she had forgot about the conversation they had before their "argument" of seeing if Jumin would let them both work at his company for the summer. Yoosung knew she didn't want to ask her father for a job, and he had been offered a summer internship from Jumin before, so it was the idea thing to do to be able to be together. 

"Are you coming with me?" She asked meekly, peering one eye open to look at the smiling man at the end of her bed. 

"No, remember I have to finish some things at the university." 

"Are you sure I can go by myself? Are you sure your okay with it." The question was full of fear and frustration, something she couldn't hide as much as she tried. The last time she tried to go somewhere alone ended up as a terrible nightmare she wanted nothing but to forget about. 

The question shocked him forcing another frown from his lips. 

"Of course it's fine. It's just Jumin... Are you scared of me Honey?" 

Ara gulped, sitting up and forcing her weak eyes as opened as she get them.  
**Was she scared?** She couldn't figure that out. Honestly she didn't want to be, she wanted to belive every word he said, to go back to the way she felt before. 

"I just don't want you to be angry.." It was a whisper, nearly unrecognizable howerver Yoosung heard it. 

"Ara, you don't make me angry. I promise what happened was a mistake, one that will never happen again. I just don't know what I'd without you, and I let myself get away from me for a moment. Ill say sorry as long as I have to but you have to believe me, please. " 

His smile was filled with sorrow, his bright purple eyes back to the way she remembered them always being, full of love and comfort, not a inch of them dark and empty like they were hours ago. 

"I belive you- Ok then, I'll go talk to my cousin." She mustered out the best half smile she could as he leaned over to kiss her forhead. 

"Good. I have to leave now to meet with some professors but I will be back soon. I love you. I love you so much."

The words hung in the air, her unable to say it back as much as she wanted to. She did love him, she had never felt the way she did towards anyone before, but he mouth refused to cooperate with her mind, leaving a silnce in the air as he walked out of the room slightly discouraged from his girlfriends lack of response and sad eyes. 

\----

Ara sat across from Jumin in his office, legs crossed from anticipation and a little bit of anxiety. She had spent years trying to avoid getting into business, doing her best to go against the family grain and do things her own way. It was probably inevitable that it would wind up this way, but it certainly wasn't a good feeling; failing miserably and so quickly when things were starting to look up. 

"So, let me get this straight Ara, you lost your job at the Cafe so you would like to work here for the summer?"  
Jumim said in a professional manner, however was quite suprised of her requests and the state she seemed to be in. 

"Yes, just until I figure things out. I don't want to take this path in life permanently so that's why I thought talking to you would be better then my father." 

"I see. And Yoosung wants to internship here as well?" 

"Thats correct." 

Jumin arched his eyebrow, looking over his cousin once more. She definitely wasn't a guest he was excepting today, and although he was all for them working there a itching feeling couldn't leave him about the way she sat nervously in a chair she sat in many times, or the way her face was hidden behind obnoxious sunglasses and heavy caked on make-up. 

"I'm not opposed to either of your requests, but I do need to ask a few questions. Are you aware wearing sunglasses while asking your cousin for a job in one of the most respected company on this side of the world is a little unprofessional? Also, what is it with all that make-up, Ara you look like a clown." 

She giggled nervously, fiddling with her hands as he spoke. It was the only thing she could think to do to hide the way she looked, but despite the amount of foundation she applied to her face her eyes were still swollen so she had to hide them behind rims. She kinda knew he would say something about them, it was Jumin Han afterall. 

"I think im getting sick, my eyes are puffy so I was a little embarrassed. I apologize for the lack of professionalism but I didn't want you to worry." 

" Its unlike you to care about what I think, but I suppose I can understand. I will hire you for as long as you need but as you should know your father is my fathers brother so if you were planning on avoiding telling him about your failures, he will unfortunately find out. " 

She let out a sigh while she nodded her head in understanding. 

"Also, I will give Yoosung that summer internship allthough I am curious why he wants it now? I have offered it many times before and he always turned it down." 

"He thinks it's good to get some experience in the work force." The response was the only one she could think of, she really didn't know why other then he didn't want to be apart from her. 

"Very well. Then I'd like to welcome you to C&R International Ara Han." 

Jumin had stood up from his seat, extending his hands towards his cousin and meeting her in a tight handshake. After a breif moment they said their goodbyes, her taking the leave. As he watched her walk out, he couldn't help but to think of the way she acted, so nervous and slightly trembiling the entire time. Ara was always smiling, always bright and full of life but that part of her was obviously lacking and it perplexed him to see. It wasn't something he thought about long however because maybe if he did, he would of noticed the brusies on her wrist and the way she whinced in pain when he put slight pressure on her hand.

\---- 

As she steped outside from the building it almost immediately started to downpour. It was like the sky knew what she felt, covering her in heavy cold raindrops, ones that reflected the pain inside her. Her failure at art, her failure in trying to make her own destiny, even the pain of what Yoosung done to her and the uncertain feeling she felt in her heart. 

Momentarly she thought of turning around and going back inside her cousins office, however she felt like she deserved to get soaked, to drown in the misery she felt at that moment. The way she failed at everything just like she was always told by her parents she would of. 

She took off her blazer and the sunglasses that were making it hard to see as the sky got darker witch each stream of rain coming from it. Wrapping the blazer over her head she started walking slowly back to her place, allowing the weather to engulf her completely. 

"Ara? Is that you?" 

A voice from the side of the road shouted over the steady sound of the down pour. As she glanced over she seen Seven standing in front of his car door. Ignoring him was the thing she wanted to do, walking past him as if she didn't see him.

Curious he ran up to her, quite displeased with getting wet. "Hey, Ara do you want a ride?" As he asked he gripped her shoulder, sending a pain from her bruised body throughout her entire being. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled out as they faced eachother. It was a reaction she didn't mean to fall out of her mouth but the pain put her in a flight response.

"I-Im sorry." Seven lightly said removing his hand from the shoulder of the trembiling women in front of him. He got a better look at her face, the make-up dripping of her chin, her fear filled eyes, the swollen black eye obviously once hidden with gobs of foundation and the brusies around her chin and cheeks in almost hand looking prints. The sight nearly stopped his heart for a moment, the thing he was most scared of that night at her apartment shown real in her face. 

"Are you okay?." He mumbled, his mind flashing back to all the abuse he saw growing up. All the things he never could stop back then and all the things he wish he would of stopped that night with Yoosung. 

"I'm fine Seven." 

"You don't look fine. Did he do that to you?" The question was quiet and filled of regrets.

"What? N-no. Of course not..I just fell." Ara shot her eyes down avoiding contact with his. The lie he saw right through, making him more angry then before. _Why would someone lie? Why would people allow others to do this to them? How could someone who loves someone walk all over them like a doormat?_ He never understood it when he was a child, and certainly still couldn't grasp it now either. 

"Ara, please I can try to help you if you just tell me." 

"Theres nothing to tell you, now I have to go before the rain gets worse." She turned around as he spoke behind her again. 

"Let me give you a ride at least, you're going to catch a cold.." 

"I can't do that..Yoosung wouldn't like that " She stuttered out, starting to run as fast as she could.

She felt pitiful, horribly weak and unable to think. The only thing she wanted was to be with him, she would feel less scared of being away from him if they were together. As she ran all her doubts of him washed away in storm, filling her mind with all the reasons she loved him. All the affirmations that he was the one, and besides him at least she wasn't lonely, weak or scared. 

_**Yoosung was right, she couldn't do it without him.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the typos 🤦 its the problem with writing this entire fic on your phone because your computer has been down.


	16. Happy Or Terrified?

A few weeks went by and things started looking better to Yoosung. Nearly all her reluctant behavior trickled as the days passed, her beaming and bright personality back and all the things he loved so much about her. Her green eyes sparkeled at him with love and trust once more, never looking scared like they did that one awkward morning. He was relieved but not a bit surprised considering Ara was his gift to do what he pleased with, and the fact shown true in the way she seemed to love him more then she did before. _She must of understood that everything he did was for her benefit_ , a thought that stirred him deeper inside of his monster. 

Their jobs at Jumins company were going well, a little dull on his side since he was mostly doing grunt work however he would do any kind of work if it meant being able to be near her as much as possible. As well as their work, it seemed as if V and Seven backed off, not interfering nor trying to take her away. Everyone stopped asking questions on the messenger about strange things Seven was saying, Jumin even gave them his seal of approval. It was all perfect to Yoosung, everything he dreamed of since the first day he laied his hopeless and lost eyes on her. 

Despite being perfect and calm, like all good things it didn't last and a Friday afternoon at the office started the bumpy Rollercoaster over.

**One that wouldn't stop this time around.**

\--

"Yoosung, you need to proofread the documents before forwarding them over to Mr.Han. He wasn't nessacalry pleased with the one this morning."  
Jaehee said over his shoulders as he starred aimlessly at the screen in front of him. 

The work he was doing was redundant and mind numbing, he really didn't like it at all so focusing on it was difficult not to mention the constant nagging he received from Jaehee. He just kept reminding himself why he was doing it over and over, the reminder always giving him the boost he needed. 

He let out a loud sigh while rolling his eyes slightly in a manner the person who was standing above him didn't notice, hanging his head down as he spoke. 

"I'm sorry Jaehee, I swear I looked over it multiple times."

"It's fine, just try to focus more. Luckily for you the work you do isn't entirely determental so its not like your going to ruin the company or anything." 

Yoosung raised his head, turning around in his chair to face her exhausted looking eyes, a coffee cup glued to her hand just like always. 

"Okay I'll try. I promise! Hey, do you know where Ara is? I was going to take a break and I wanted to see her." 

"I think shw is taking her lunch break now, but you shouldn't always run to her in your free time at work. That's not very professional."  
Jaehee said giving her friend a slight frown. She knew they were in their "honey moon" stage of their relationship, however he always seemed to follow her like a puppy, just like the at the party. _Almost like he didn't trust her or anyone else_ for that matter and it always confused the rational women. 

" I just want to see her for a second, is that bad?" Yoosung pouted his lips as his purple eyes were begging just like the little lost puppy he reminded her of, the sight making her stifle out a quick laugh. 

"You should focus your energy on your work Yoosung, you see her everyday I'm sure nothing has changed. I must go now, please try to re check your work more so I don't have to hear it." Jaehee gave a friendly smile before turning on her heels and walking away. 

Yoosung let out small sigh to himself, turning back around to face the computer he was sitting at. He knew he should try and work, and that he will see her later on but he couldn't help how bad he always needed be near her. It was infections to him, his desire to never let her out of his sight due to the fear that he held deep inside. The fear that she would leave any second and never look back like before with hiscousin, a situation he had and will countuie to avoid till his last breath. 

Another sigh came out of his mouth as he stood up quickly from his chair, deciding to go find Ara. Jaehee may disapprove however it was his break and he was always told he could do what he see fit during his own time. 

As he walked down the hallway, headed to the breakroom where he had hoped she would be a stern voice we came from behind. 

"Yoosung, Im guessing Assaiant Kang got with you already about the sloppy documents?" Jumin said as he made his way besides the young man. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jumin I'll work on that." 

"Remember that unlike most summer internships, I'm actually paying you so I except a little more out you. Granted that has a lot to do with my cousin, however you still need to put more effort in." 

Yoosung nodded his head, while still walking as Jumin walked besides him. 

"Is that it? I'm on my break so I was headed to the break room." 

"Yes that's all but I'm headed there too, apparently my next appointment is here but he's too rude to come to me so I must track him down like always." 

\--- 

Ara poured her coffee in a cup, turning around to speak to her enthusiastic and smiling friend behind her. 

"It is good to see you Zen, but did you stop by just to see me?" She asked taking a sip of the very sttrong coffee, thinking that Jaehee must of made it due to how strong it was. 

"I would like to say your the only reason I'm here, unfortunately thats far from the truth." Zen let out a dramatic sigh before countuieing. 

"Your crazy cousin has another cat business idea and demanded I be the face of it. I turned him down of course however you know him, no is not in his vocabulary so I'm here to have a meeting with him. Which is going to be him talking at me like I'm a wall, just like always. " Abother overly loud sigh exited his mouth, nearly making Ara choke on the hot coffee in her mouth from laughing. 

"You two will never change, will you?" She was still giggiling at the way he was talking about Jumin. 

"I guess not, but I think you may of if I'm being honest Ara, and I'm not convinced its a good change. " His voice switched to a serious tone, one that made her slightly uneasy, slightly nervous to the conversation that she knew was coming. 

"What do you mean Zenny? I'm still the same." The best bright Ara smile she could get out was forced on her face. 

"On the surface it may seem like that, but don't think i haven't noticed. You turned to business the one thing you worked so hard to avoid, your not painting at all or investing you time in art, you stoped calling me everyday to talk about the silly things in your day that made you happy or excited or even sad. Everytime we do talk its always about how much your in love, Yoosung this and Yoosung that. We haven't even hung out once without him right on top you the entire time. Whats more concerning is the way your smile is, it looks the same maybe, for some reason though it seems empty and fake. Are you not happy? Because everything your doing is the opposite of what makes you, you Ara." 

His truthful words stung her right in the heart. They were honest and almost entirely right. She stopped painting, she even stopped thinking of art all together. The only thing important to her was Yoosung, he seemed to be the only thing she could think of. Maybe a bit out of fear however that was a subconscious thought, one that was masked behind how ridiculous it was that Zen thought she was unhappy. **Of course she was happy, she was in love.**

"Don't worry, I'm happy. Really happy. I'm in love and its wonderful." She smiled, unaware of how sad her green eyes looked as they gazed into his. 

"Oh Ara.." Zen said quietly, suddenly wrapping his arms around her as tight as he could. _He felt like he could cry and scream due to the fact that the brightest, happiest person he ever meet was fading away, and she couldn't even see it._

"Please know just because you think its love doesn't mean it is. He may not be right for you. I kinda think thats the case.." He said sweetly and softly but loud enough for the others who were standing at the entrance of the room to hear. 

"What is that supposed to mean Zen?!" The surprising angry voice of Yoosung rang across the room that made Ara push herself from Zen immediately in a panic. 

"Excatly what it sounds like. You weren't supposed to hear that but I'm not going to lie, I don't like you two together. At all." 

Yoosung had made his way to the middle of the room, standing in front of his girlfriend facing the man that was daring to come between them. 

"Because you want her, right?!" 

"What? No. But look at her, the moment your presence was know she tensed up. Out of what I don't know, but she's not who she used to be Yoosung and you're the problem. "

Yoosung let out an angry laugh. "Just say you want her. I know what your trying to do." 

"No! Your not even listening to me, what is wrong with you?" Zen couldn't belive the way he was acting, a trembiling Ara behind him, slowly distanting herself as if she was terrified of her own boyfriend. 

"Your what is wrong. You, V, Seven your all the problem just like before." He pushed Zen back as hard as he could however compared to the tall, built actor he wasn't as strong as he thought. 

The man barley stumbled back for he was much more capable of taking a push, unlike Yoosung who feel down as soon as his face was hit with Zens fist in a swift, painful movement. 

Jumin who was silently standing watching the whole thing would of stopped it as soon as he hit the ground however the way he jumped up punching Zen back, the two of them exchanging punches happened quicker then he could blink. 

"Stop it!" Ara cried, dumbfounded at what to do as her cousin picked Yoosung off the other man after getting a few very good punches to his face, him wailing his arms the whold time. 

"Let me go Jumin!" He shouted, blood spilling from his mouth. 

"Aboustly not. You two are acting like Animals. Yoosung, we are going to my office now!" 

"But.." 

"NOW!" Jumin sternly yelled, hushing everyone down even the on lookers that were now peering in the room while he dragged the angry Yoosung behind him. 

\--- 

Jumin, to put it simply, wasn't the least bit pleased with the scene that happened. Not only was it over his cousin, but in the breakroom of his company. Also the side that V and Seven swore Yoosung had that he rufused to belive, shown as clear as day. A guilty feeling setting heavy in the pit of his stomic, _the uneasy feeling that all the crazy things they said could of been real all along._

Jumin slamed his fists down in anger as Yoosung and Ara left his office. He had brought Yoosung back to his office to discuss his inappropriate behavior and the conversation went no where. The only thing he managed to get out of him was mumbles about how he couldn't loose her, he wouldn't give her up to anyone. They were almost unrecognizable words however frightening none the less. The way Yoosungs purple eyes looked were so empty but determined in such a dangerous manner it made his stomic hurt more then it allready did. 

He knew he should of fired him immediately, thats excatly what he wanted to do. However his cousin had perfect timing barging into the office and apolizing for his actions like it was _her fault_ , begging for him to keep his job. He agreed to keep him on as an intern as long as he never acts like that again. Ara was always a weakness of Jumins, he always tried the best he could to make her smile. To make her happy and support her even of he didn't show it completely on the outside. She deserved more then most people and he belived that since the very first day he held her in his little four year old arms. She said she wanted to be with Yoosung, so he blindly supported it as much as he could even with others telling him not to. 

**But now... He wasn't sure what to support.**

_She said she loves him. But her eyes looked terrified._

_He says he loves her. But his eyes are terrifying._

For once in his always in order life, Jumin was terrified of the unknown and even more terrified of coming in between what his cousin belives makes her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if updates slowed down a little bit, life has been busy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always. :)
> 
> [ When telling stories, especially this one, I tend to use multiple POVs and perspectives, switching from from one to another so you can get a feel what everyone is feeling and thinking instead of just knowing one side. It works very well with this fic, even alot of MM fics in the Fandom because there is multiple important characters. Just wanted to share that] 
> 
> Also : If you have anything, criticism or such don't be afraid to share. :)


	17. Promises That Can't Be Broke- For Love?

"Are you sure you have to go? I don't understand why I can't come?" Yoosung asked Ara once again, pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom where she was standing and staring in the mirror. 

"It would be rude not to go. Jumin just wants to have dinner with me. He wouldn't take no for an answer sweetie." Ara said, with little to no emotion in her voice. The conversation of her going to dinner with her cousin lasted all day, each of them repeating themselves like a broken record. 

Honestly when he called her up early in the morning and demanded they get together that night it was surprising to her. Jumin was never one to make plans with less then 24 hour notice and the way he refused to allow Yoosung to come was more of a surprise. Maybe it would be good to be apart just for a moment she thought, however Yoosungs behavior about it made her nervous to leave without him. **Just like she always felt.**

**_Was this what being in love is supposed to feel like?_ **

"Can't you just say your sick? I really don't want you to go honey." He whispered, still pacing nervously.

He didn't know if Jumin was up to something, but his monster in head was certainly telling him he was. 

"It will be fine. I won't be gone long, and like I said earlier I'll text you ever five minutes. I'm not sure why you're so worried.." Stoping in midsentance she turned around looking his way, watching him walk back and forth. 

"Everything will be fine, okay? It's just dinner with my cousin." She formed a small smile towards him even though she was sure he couldn't see it with all the moving he was doing. 

"It's just Jumin right? No one else?" Yoosung asked, whipping his head around to make eye contact with her. 

"No." 

"You promise?" As he asked he made his way close to her, reaching up to her warm and always welcoming cheek. 

"I promise." 

He smirked in relief at her words, stroking her face as he talked. 

"Good. Just remember you can't break a promise to the one you love. I can't loose you to anyone, not even to your cousin. So please, keep your promise. I don't know what I'd do if you broke it. " His words were sweet however a hint of a threat masked behind them, one that she immediately recognized. 

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours.." She smiled and as he caressed her face she leaned into his hand out of habit. 

Everything she did when it came to him was now out of habit; things she didn't even think about. Going through the motions and doing everything the way he wants just like a well trained animal. 

"I love you Yoosung." She leaned in planting a sweet and quick kiss on his lips. "I need to go now, Jumin hates when people are not on time." 

"Don't forget to text me every five minutes,” as he spoke, his puppy dog look that he often gets with her when he wants her to do something appeared on his face. It was the face she couldn't ever resist; one she once loved that now felt more suffocating then she would ever admit. Even to herself.

"I won't " Was the last thing she said before closing the door, letting out a long breath of relief. 

_**Is this really what being in love is supposed to feel like?** _

\---

"Your late." Jumin said as he pulled the chair for her to sit down. She let out a quiet giggle at the fact she knew him so well that she knew it would be the first thing he would say. 

"I'm sorry about that." She said as he took his seat across of her. 

"It's fine, time management has never been a skill of yours" 

He let out a teasing grin, one that made her smile. Actually, really smile for the first time in months and it wasn't till that moment he realized all her other smiles he had seen recently up until then were empty and what a bitter realization it was for him. 

"I ordered some wine for us all."  
Jumin said at which she slanted her head to the side. 

"For us all?" She asked a little nervously. She was under the impression it was just going to be them two. _It had to be, she made a promise._

"Yeah" He motined to the seat to the side of him. "Jihyun is apparently later then you are. " 

"What did you just say?" She said louder then she meant to, reciving glances from others in the restaurant. 

"It was my intentions to just be us, he kinda invited himself. Is that not ok?" 

As he asked he noticed her face change immediately, the color changing to ghost white, filled with fear of something he couldn't see. 

"Ara? Is that not ok?" He asked after a breif moment of awkward silence that turned to her fidgeting with her phone. 

"No. Jumin you said it would be us. I promised it would just be us." She mumbled looking back and forth from him to her phone. 

She was trying to stay calm as she texted Yoosung, however knowing she inadvertently broke a promise made her skin crawl, the possibility of what breaking a promise would bring. No matter how silly she knew it sounded, she felt like she couldn't breath because of it. Because of lying to him. 

_Why does love feel like this?_

"Promised who? Yoosung? It's fine Ara, you have known Jihyun your whole life. He is practically family." 

"Its not fine...I made a promise..Also,You don't fuck your family Jumin.." The words came out of her mouth with out her processing a single one while she stared aimlessly at her text messages from her boyfriend. 

However her cousin heard every word. Although she only said it once, the words repeated themselves in his mind, him hoping to God it didn't mean what he thought. Jumin knew of the crush she had on his friend her entire life even though she belived he had no clue, it was always obvious to everyone. Then recently he was aware of whatever feelings Jihyun had, the ones he swore it was from the man's inability to be alone. But thinking of them doing anything more intimate then the kiss he seen at the gallery nearly took his breath away, him choking out his response to the women who was now paying no attention to him. 

"What did you just say?" He said quietly, not sure if he was angry or sad. Whatever he was feeling, this was definitely not why he asked her to dinner. 

"I said i made a promise." Ara was still looking at her phone, talking to Yoosung instead of the tense man infront of her. 

"Not that. What else did you say?" Jumin raised his voice a few levels higher, getting more annoyed with each second his distracted cousin looked at her phone. 

"Its not fine." 

"Ara Han! LOOK AT ME NOW." His hands pounded on the table grabbing her attention up to his angry red face, shocking her and the waiter who was setting down the glasses. 

"Im sorry, are you ready to order?" The waiter asked meekly. 

"No, not yet. Ara, did you have sex with Jihyun?!" 

His question brought her completely back to him and her surroundings, a little shocked and guilty that she must of let it slip out. A silence hung in the air as they stared at eachother the waiter awkwardly walking away from the situation. A breif moment passed before another voice broke the silence, one that had no clue why the cousins were staring at eachother with so much tension you could cut it with a knife. 

"Hey you two, I'm sorry I'm late." V said, looking back and forth between the two as he took his seat. 

Jumin's grey and furious eyes meet his, a look of digust he had never once seen on his face directed towards him. He gulped silently, wondering what it was he just walked into. 

"Jihyun, I'll ask you since it seems Ara forgot how to speak. Did you two have sex? Did you fuck my baby cousin?" 

The question was the one thing he never wanted Jumin to ask. The one thing he hoped he would never find out. The amazing, bittersweet night that made his soul yearn for something he missed so much, something he never really had until that night. _Something he would give anything to have again._

"Jumin, I don't think this is the place to talk about that..." 

"Hes right Jumin, not here please.." Ara mumbled out, thinking of anything she could say to get out of the awkward conversation her cousin was going to force them to have. 

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" He squinted his eys at V; the look on his face answering the question without saying a single word. 

"Why would you do that to her? What is wrong with you?" 

"She not a child Jumin, it was a decision made by two adults. I'm sorry you had to find out however I will not apologize for doing it or say I regret it. If I regret anything, it's the fact that it ended." He glanced towards her, noticing the nervesoment all over her face and the way it seemed as if she wanted nothing more then to run away. 

"Ara, I was going to wait to bring this up. Frankly I wasn't even sure if I was going to however it seems like now is the best time. Are you really happy with Yoosung?" He asked, changing the subject quickly to the one thing he wanted to talk about. The one thing he knew Jumin wanted to talk about as well. 

"I- Um, of course." 

"Are you sure? Because to me it seems the opposite." His eyes were searching something in hers, her sad and dinstant green eyes. 

"Yes, now excuse me I need to go." 

"Wait, why? We haven't even ate." Jumin siad quickly as she stood up. Her mind was spinning with the way things were going and the fact that she couldn't be there. Not when she made a **promise.**

"I allready told you cousin I made a promise..." 

"Please just sit down, I really need to talk to you first. Let me say what I need to then you can leave." His eyes were demanding, the sight of them made her sit down without much resistance. 

"Fine. But make it quick.." 

"Ara, I think Yoosung in unsafe and unwell. He is obsessive and controlling, and unfortunately I was the last one to notice, probably besides you. However I think you may be more aware then you think, granted you have been texting him this entire time, haven't you? And making promises I'm guessing out of fear?" His eyes were now more caring then moments before, Ara doing her best to avoid them. 

If she knew this is what this was all about; she would of never came. 

"I'm not scared, Jumin." Her eyes darted across the room as her heart beat faster from stress and confusion. 

"I have known you your entire life I know when you are scared. And the way you look right now is full of fear. Are you afraid he will hit you again?" 

"He-Yoosung has. He has never done that." Her lie was harder to get out then she imagined. 

"Seven told me the state you were in the day you asked me for a job. At the time I ignored it, for Yoosung was what you wanted you, he was who you love. But now I can't ignore that Ara."

"Jumin.. I'm telling you everything is fine."

"Then tell me right now you are happy. Look me in the eyes and tell me your happy and safe with him. " 

She put her head up, locking eyes with Jumin. She felt happy and Safe when she was near Yoosung, however when they were apart everytime without fail she felt miserable, frightened and weak. It was as if she could only function around him, no matter how suffocating it felt. 

**Was this what love is supposed to feel like?**

"I'm I'm happy with Yoosung, he would never hurt or harm me in any way." She spoke her words slowly, taking everything in her not to glance her eyes away. The lie was still easily read, her eyes telling the truth louder then words could. 

"I have to go.." She wanted to get out of there right then, to leave and be where she wasn't afraid; where she wasn't breaking a promise. However as she stood up she was stopped by a hand on hers. Jihyun spoke his words sweetly and quietly, words that he had to say before he had no other chance even if Jumin was going to hear them. 

"Ara, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I always thought that I had my chance in love, and that it was over the day she died. But all along it was you, you were the one that was always there. The love I have searched my entire life for thinking it never existed despite the brightness around me the whole time. And now your in danger, and I can save you from it. Please let me save you. I can love you the way you deserve, I can keep you safe from the things you don't understand. I'm begging you, don't leave. _Stay with me, and he will never hurt you again_." 

As the words entered her ears, it was painful for the part that always wanted to hear it to be ignored. Her longtime fantasy begging for her, open arms and ready to give everything she dreamed of. The things she gave up long ago and the man she concluded would never feel the way she did was confessing in a stuffy restaurant full of strangers and an utterly confused and still angry Jumin. 

It was the hope she hung on to for years, the hope that one day he would love her back. However now was a horrible time for the opportunity to dangel in front of her, taking everything in her to break away from his hand, slaping his face that stung both of them. 

"You had your chance once, why didn't you say this before?! **I would of chose you, God I would of always chose you! But now its too late, and that hurts Jihyun**. " Tears ran down her face, an unexpected reaction she couldn't stop. 

"Sorry dinner is ruined cousin, I have to leave." Ara said quietly, hanging her head low walking quickly out of the restaurant and the horrible evening that stirred her heart in more turmoil then it was allready in. 

She was loyal to Yoosung, so why did it hurt so much to turn V down? Why did her heart fell like it broke at the seams when he begged for her to stay? She loved Yoosung emensely but why did it hurt so much to choose him? 

**_Love isn't supposed to feel like this, is it?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A main part of my story is obsession, the deadly obsessions Yoosung has to have Ara and Vs obsession of saving her. I try to make it clear on how I write when it comes to Jihyun however its harder to write subtle hints of obsession and need to save someone. Anyways I hope everyone understands that.


	18. Ara Or Rika?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- ABUSE. SEXUAL ASSAULT/RAPE/NON CON
> 
> I put it in big bold letters because this is very important, so read with caution.

_**He is dangerous.** _

_**You seem unhappy.** _

_**Yoosung is unsafe and Unwell.** _

The words of her cousin and the others ran through her mind as she sat in her living room, alone and more vulnerable then she felt in weeks; even months. 

Ever since a few nights before, everyone's warnings and concerns wouldn't leave her mind. She had ignored all of them up until recently, a light being shed on the things she chose to ignore out of the love she swore she had for Yoosung. She always belived his smothering affection and jealously must of been normal. The way his thoughts and entire life revolved around her, the way he never wanted to be apart it all seemed like what one would want from a partner. However to her it never came across as possive and obsessed, it was just love. The love she always poured into everything never receiving back _until the day he gave it to her._

But now the words she tried so hard to ignore made more sense then she ever wanted them to. His behaviors becoming more clear as dangerous and negative. She thought she should end it, walk away from the situation that was making it so hard to breathe. She wondered if she really could do that, without consequences from someone she really did love, just now the love was making her sick. Turning her into the weak and timid person she never was, and finally she seen it. Finally from the words of the two men she trusted more then anything; it was clear that she was completely unhappy, tied down by the chains of obsession. 

A sigh of defeat left he mouth, her jumping up from where she sat deciding she had to do something with her anxiety and over flown with thoughts mind. She was home alone that morning due to not being on the schedule at C&R, and Yoosung still going into work. When they were together it was easy to forget everything, however the moment shes alone her right thinking always came crashing in and she hated it. 

She figured the thing she could do to keep busy from not thinking of the things she wanted to forget was to clean. To distract herself from doing something about the situation she was in; one that she was sure she couldn't get out of. _Ironically and as horrible as it sounds she wasn't even sure if she wanted to get out. It was possible a part of her wanted to be chained down so to speak, however she wouldn't dare to admit it._

Her condo was always pretty clean because of the maid that her father hired to clean it twice a week, so there wasn't much to do. After scrubbing the allready clean bathroom floors and cleaning every window in her place, she decided to dust. It was sort of a pointless thing to do, although she needed to do something. She started with the TV and cabinets in her living room and kitchen, moving on to the pictures on her walls. As she moved to the corner of the room, one of the pictures seemed off center, so she reached the top of it to straighten it and unfortunately it fell right off, making a loud thump on the floor. 

"Shit" Ara said to herself, bending down to pick up. 

As she stood back up to put it in its place she noticed it. A small and well hidden camera on the wall that was being hidden by a picture, one that seemed to be on for it had a very tiny red light on the bottom of it. 

At first she wasn't sure what to think of it. She stared at it so long, thinking maybe she was seeing things. Eventually she reached up to touched it, to feel it on her own fingers and the moment she made contact with it the panic set it. It was most definitely real, most definitely recording and in her home none the less. 

**"What the fuck."** She shouted out loud to herself, as her mind filled with every possibility of why something like that would be in her living room. She felt digusted and violated, having no clue why a camera would be there or why someone would be watching her. 

_**"I think he may be watching you, no I am positive.."** _

Suddenly Sevens words she ignored the night he knocked her boyfriend out entered her mind, a sweat eloping her body from the panic she was allready feeling multiplying. 

_Was it really Yoosung that set it up? If so why, why would he do it?_

The room started to spin and she could feel herself trembiling, scared as hell that she was right. She needed someone to talk to, to ask what to do. She didn't want to call the cops and Jumin and Jihyun were the last ones she wanted to speak to. There was no way she wanted them to know that they were right all along. With that she decided to text Zen, asking for the number of the one person she felt could possibly help her, that wasn't too close to her. 

_-Zen. Can you give me Sevens number? Now please._

She paced back and forth, frequently looking at the camera on the wall as she was waiting for a reply; wondering the whole time if she was being watched at that very moment. 

_-Hello to You too stranger... You don't talk or text me since what happened at the office and now you want a favor.. Also he's a very secretive person, I can't just give you his number...  
Why do you need it? _

She replied with the best answer she could come up with without sounding crazy, upset or frantic- everything she felt at that moment. 

_\- I Have a computer question and didn't you say he was good with computers? And im sure he won't mind we know sorta know eachother._

It was much to her suprise how quick Zen responsed the second time, giving her barley anytime to countuie her internal and external freak out. 

_\- I Guess I can give it to you... but only because its you and I can't tell my best friend no, even if she does hate me.  
**Contact File- 707**_

She sighed in relief at how easy it was to acquire the man's number, replying back to Zen. 

_-Thanks a bunch. And I don't hate you Zenny. <3 _

After she replied, she hit the number attachment calling seven. She hoped to everything she was he would pick up, she needed him to however it didn't happen till the fourth time she called him in a row; she wasn't going to give up. 

"Hello?' 

"Seven, I'm sorry to call you out of nowhere but this is Ara.." Her words were panicked, the definite sense of nerves one could hear over the phone. 

"Oh, I know its you Ara. I had to look up who was calling me before I picked up, occupational hazard." He giggled loudly then finished what he was saying. "Is something wrong? You seem very upset." 

She paused before speaking. He was the only one that said anything about her being watched, that she could remember anyway, so he wouldn't think she was crazy. **RIGHT?**

" I- Um, I found it seven. I think you may be right. Oh dear God I hope your not but im so frightened, I don't know what to do...what should I do?" 

"Calm down Ara, your speaking too fast. Found what? What did you find?" Seven had a gut feeling he knew excatly what without even needing to ask, and he felt entirely guilty at that very moment for not doing more when he could of. 

"A camera. A very hidden camera on my wall in my living room. I - I don't understand. Seven, I don't know what to do. Is he really watching me. Has he been this whole time,there's no way. Right? it can't be...maybe it was someone else. It has to be.." Ara's tone was getting louder with each word she spoke, her heart thumping stronger with each second. 

Seven sighed to himself, thinking what it was he should do. She was obviously seeing everything happening, slower then he excepted but now she was in a panic; still showing a hint of resistance and denial. 

"Calm down, ok? Is Yoosung at home with you?" 

"No, we were both supposed to be off but Jumin needed his help. Omg is someone watching me right now, can they see this?" She shouted, now gazing back at the camera. 

"I can say thats a certainty Ara... does Yoosung have a laptop there, laying around anywhere you can see?" 

As Seven spoke to her he did his best to show no anxiety in his voice, tryong to be the sounding bar for the obviously stressed women. What was even worse was all the work he was ignoring, his phone beeping as he spoke to ara, showing he had an incoming call form the overbearing Vanderwood from his angeny. However everything else would have to wait, and he could care less of the consequences he would receive from it. 

"Um..i don't know. He usually keeps it at home because he useds the computer at the office, I think he said something about needing it today." While she was speaking she was still walking in circles, looking for the thing seven asked of. 

"Keep looking, maybe he left it there. What about his bag he always carries with him. Do you see it anywhere?" 

Ara walked around, glacing quickly everywhere she could when finally in the corner of her eye she noticed Yoosungs black bag right next to the front door. He must of forget it on his way out she thought. She rushed over to it, unzipping it while talking to Seven on the phone. 

"I-I found his bag..." 

"Good, now open it and see if his laptop is in there." 

She gulped, peering in the bag and seeing his laptop was indeed inside. 

"It-It-Is..." Aras hands were shaking as she grabbed it from the black messenger bag, due to the shakes she could barley keep a grip on it with one hand. 

"Allright. Now see if you can get into it." 

She sat down on the couch, rulencently opening it on her lap, turning the screen on to see it qas password locked. 

"What-what excatly am I looking for?" She asked seven. "Also, it needs a password to enter it." 

He paused, fumbling with his hair with his free hand. He was fusterated with the fact that he had to explain to her the one she trusted wasn't who she thought and had a hard time getting his words out. 

"Were looking for proof its him who put the camera there. Try your name for the password, if that doesn't work maybe his name, birthday, even his LOLOL user ID." 

"O-k" She muttered out, fingers shaking as she tried each of his suggestions that didn't work. 

"None of them work seven... it stays i have one more try till it locks out.." 

He thought for a moment of what else it could possibly be. What else was so important to the young man the it would be his password. 

"Try **Rika**..." 

She nodded in response despite it being unseen and typed his suggestion. The password was accepted and she was immediately brought to the homescreen of his laptop. The background on it was a little unsettling to her, a picture that was taken by Zen of her and Yoosung holding hands, however her face was covered by an obviously cut and copied picture of Rikas face. 

"Um...It worked Seven." Ara said indifferently. She was allready tense, scared and nervous. The background on her boyfriends laptop didn't make any of the feelings die down. 

"Great, now look on the homescreen that says security camera, or camera feed. Anything like that." 

Another gulped entered her throught while she moved the cruiser around the laptop looking at his apps and shortcuts. 

She saw the normal stuff- Internet, Word Editor, Gallery, short cuts to his favorite games. Finally at the corner of the screen she saw an icon named _"security"._

"I think I Found it, I'm gonna open it." Her words were quiet, as she clicked on the icon. 

As the app open, it immediately showed the live feed, and she could see herself in it, sitting on the couch with the laptop on her lap. Her face immediately lost all the color as all her horrible fears about the whole thing being real after all. 

"Oh-my-god." She finally spoke, tears from fusteration rushing down her face. 

"Why seven? How-How Long has he.." 

Seven cut her off, knowing well he was sure of how long he was watching her but thought maybe there was a way for her see it herself. 

"Im not sure. There should be a way to watch past recordings especially if he saved them. Look for a history file, maybe a saved file.." 

Ara glanced around the menu of the application, noticing a link that said _"previous saved recordings."_ She could feel her heart in chest, the sound of it beating uncomfortably ringing in her ears as she told seven she thought she found it. 

As she clicked on it she found mutiple files, all dating back to months ago. The earliest one she was sure it was either when or right before their first date. _How?_ She thought, mearly on the edge of tears. She clicked on the very first saved file confirming he had been watching her at least since the very day of their very frist day. She could never forget the scene she was watching, the awkward conversation she was having with V, and the way she called Yoosung immediately after. There were dozens of files like that. A very distraught feeling rushing over her, and she finally spoke to the man who was kindly and patiently waiting for her to say anything. 

"Oh...my...god.. Seven." Her words were raspy, tears running down her face. With each second she looked at the screen in front of her, her heart broke more and more. 

She trusted Yoosung. Loved him. Felt safe around him, and wanted nothing nore but to make it work. Because of that she ignored all the red flags, all the obvious signs of the things he was doing, but now she couldn't ignore it. She had no clue what to do, or how to stop the tears soaking her face like a heavy storm. 

"You were right. Oh my god, seven you were all right!" She said, hands shaking as she played another file despite not wanting to. 

"Ara, I'm so so sorry. I wish I would of done something else that day...What do you want do? I can be there in around a hour." As seven talked, Ara could hear the door opening and the only thing she was able to do before the person she knew it was walked in the door was place the phone, face down next her. 

Yoosung entered the room and immediately saw Ara on the couch with his laptop in her lap, her face stained in tears with a look of digust and betrayal all over it. 

"Ara? What is wrong? Why are you on my laptop?" He asked, stepping slowly to the middle of the room. 

"Why? Tell me why!" She said in a loud, but whimpering voice. 

Momententarly he wasn't sure what she was talking about, but as his eyes traveled to the corner of the room to his perfectly exposed camera he knew excatly what she meant and knew one day she would find out. But he completely thought her reaction would be different, _because he was doing it for her._ **Just like he did everything.**

"Honey, listen Im just keeping you safe." He made his way closer to where she sat, her tensing up with every step. 

"From what Yoosung? I don't understand? And this has been here for months?!" The tears were still flowing from her eyes and she was still unable to think straight. 

"From V. From everyone! Last time it get ripped from me, what was mine got taken away. This is my second chance. I cant have anything take you away. No matter what I have to do." He was now standing infront of her, tearing the laptop out of her shaky hands. 

"You vilioted my privacy! I thought you loved me?!" 

" I do. More then anything Ara." Yoosungs words were still sweet, never once raising his voice, not until the very next moment. 

"Im leaving...I cant talk to you right now." She said quickly, grabbing her phone and standing up take a few steps before he grabbed her arm. 

**"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE. This is for YOU why can't you understand?!"**

His face immediately switched, his eyes turning to the deep, dark and empty the look she hated so much. 

"Yoosung, let me go!" She yelled. 

In a quick movement he punched her in the gut, making her fall to the ground, hitting her head extremely hard making her drop her phone. He picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the back room as he talked bitterly but still somehow sweet in her ear. 

_"You can't leave. Your all mine. You are everything I couldn't get from her, and I will never let you go."_ While he said the words, she could feel her eyes shut slowy, drifting out of consciousness. 

As he carried her away, her phone which was on the ground and still connected with her recent phone call had voices coming from it. 

"Ara? Ara? Can you hear me? Did Yoosung hurt you?"

Shit. Seven thought as he sat holding his phone, calling for a voice that hadn't responded in minutes. He couldn't make out everything but definitely heard Yoosungs voice, and some shouting. 

"Damnit, DAMNIT!" He shouted, flinging himself out of his chair to head over there. If there was ever a moment in his life he wished he could travel at light speed, it was now. 

\--- 

"What do you want?" Yoosung asked Seven between a very small crack of the front door. Sevens face was serious, definitely a look of someone who was not playing around. 

"Where is she?! What did you do to her?" He shouted, pushing himself inside. 

"We got an argument, she fell and now she is laying down. She isn't feeling well." 

Seven glarred at the man, then glanced up to the camera on the wall. 

"So you have been watching her? She found out so you hurt her, didn't you?" Seven spat out at the man, his fist clinched in anger and guilt. 

"I was just trying to keep her safe. Thats all." 

"Where is she? I want to see her now!" Seven demanded, stepping even closer to the man. 

Yoosung cocked his head to the side and grinned. He had things to do but knew Seven wouldn't give up until he seen her so he nedded to get this obstacle done as soon as possible. 

"Of course, she is resting in her bed."

Yoosung led the man to the bedroom, where she layed on the bed half awake. She was fully clothed and didn't nessacalry look hurt however he wasn't convinced. Slowly he walked to the side of the bed where her head lay, eyes half opened. 

"Hey, Ara its me Seven.. can you hear me?" He spoke quietly, her eyes respond by flickering completely open. 

"Are you okay?" He asked still speaking softly. 

"Oh,yes I just fell. I'm ok." 

"But what about what Yoosung did, don't you want to leave?" His eyes were sincere, him hoping everything in her she would say yes. 

"We talked and I got mad and bumped my head. Its all ok, really." 

"But are he has been watching you.." 

"Seven, it was only for my safety. Its ok. You can go. Please." 

He couldn't belive the words coming from her mouth, his face getting angrier and angrier. She must of been told to say all this he thought. He stood up to face Yoosung at the edge of the bed. 

"What the hell did you do?" 

"Like i said nothing, we got an argument and she fell. That's it." 

Seven went to open his mouth to say everything on his mind, but before he could his found started ringing, the ring tone of the person he had been ignoring for hours. 

"Fuck... I have to go but Yoosung I swear to God if you hurt.." He paused, not finishing his sentence while he walked out the house to take the phone call of the extremely angry Vanderwood. 

Deep in his heart he knew he shouldn't walk away. It was a rock and a hard place. _His life was on the line if he keep ignoring his job, however was Ara's too?_

After a few seconds of Seven closing the door behind him, Yoosung locked it, grabbing the tools he needed walking to the room. 

"That was a good girl Ara, you did everything I said.." As he talked he stripped her naked then tied her up with rope, her ankles tied together, then her wrists. 

"Why...why are you doing this.." She mumbled out, still completely lost and confused. 

"You need to understand. Your my gift Ara. Rika died, the most important person to my life I could never truly have to myself died but she gave me something better. She gave me you." He leaned on the edge of her bed near her feet. 

"But this isn't right, I'm not Rika." Tears started to form around her eyes again, this time out of complete fear.

"You are. And thats why I watch you. To keep you safe from others, especially V." He rubbed her back gently, to which you jumped at. She usually loved this touch but damn did it hurt now. 

"I'll show you your Rika till you understand. Your my angel, your my everything and you will feel everything, even pain till you know that, ok Honey?" 

After he spoke those words he caressed her body, no where near in a soft manner. Making his way to her nipples, biting down hard, flicking it with his teeth as his tounge traveled across it. 

"Mmm stoppp." She moaned, tears flowing down her face. 

"I can't stop. You need to understand what you are to me."

With those words he picked, bit and proded her body. Sending pain and pleasure all over her. She tried not to enjoy it, tried not to moan but with every bite a sweet moan started to escape her lips. 

"Ara, to the rest of the world you may be Ara, but to me you are Rika. You will always be Rika, the one I couldn't have then but now I have you. The new one." 

"No!" She exclaimed. 

He grinned devilishly, scooting his way down the bed to her lower half. Quickly and without warning he entered three fingers into her tight hole, moving as fast and deep as he could go. Biting her thighs as his he countuied to enter a couple more fingers. Moans and sighs of both pain and pleasure escaping her lip . 

_"You are my angel your Rika. You will always be."_

_"You are my gift."_

_"You are the Rika I could never have."_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you Rika, I Love you."_

He repeated himself for hours as he countuied to take every part of her in every way. Leaving bite marks, and scratches. Receiving painful moans from her at first but eventually she gave in. Enjoying the way he tore her apart, the pain she felt in every inch of her body. The agony of being penteratated in mutiple ways, with mutiple objects became enjoyable. 

Excatly when it happened she wasn't sure, but as she layed helpless covered in cum, blood, bite marks and other bodily fluids she came to accept what he said. _She was his gift to be everything Rika could never give him._

**She accepted it, and was ready to embody it completely.**

**_For the man she loved._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this from here on its literally going to get worse, so I'm sorry if anyone hates me for this. 🥺
> 
> And please leave me any comments about this chapter, this was one I knew excatly where i wanted to go with however the theme of it much more darker then my others and may make someone mad so I'm a little scared of that. 
> 
> So any comments on what you think is extremely important to me.  
> Thank you everyone. 
> 
> ( Remember, since the very beginning Yoosung believe Ara was basically Rika.)


	19. Deep In The Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note/Warning- Implied abuse and manipulation. Sex. 
> 
> Short chapter, but it gets the point across.

She sat in a chair infront of the bathroom mirror as Yoosung dried her hair with a blow dryer, brushing it softly at the same time. She was gazing at herself, but could barley recognize the face staring at her. Honestly the last few days, _she couldn't even tell who she was anymore._

"It looks perfect, don't you think Honey?"Yoosung asked as he turned off the dryer, still brushing her hair but now making eye contact with hers through the mirror. 

Ara didn't answer, just stared aimlessly at her new hair. Her once dark brown, nearly black wavy hair was now blonde. She looked like a completely different person, hell she felt like one too but she knew this is what Yoosung wanted. _This was who she was meant to be_ , a reminder he told her constantly since the night she gave up fighting it. The night she slipped further in his hole, one she felt she may not be able to climb out of. 

"Well I think you look beautiful, you have always looked beautiful but now its just right. **Just like Rika**." He smiled sweetly, hugging her from behind where she sat, placing a small kiss on the back of her head. 

The past few days they have spent locked inside of her house, Yoosung basically abusing her emotionally and physically in mutiple ways, filling her head with all the things he wanted her to be. All the signs to why and how she was his gift, his recarnation of his lost cousin. He couldn't let her leave, not until she understood completely. It didn't take long for her to belive the words that were fed to her, for she was broken confused and manipulated, completely giving herself to the fact she was Rika, the one person he could never have, without Ara. **Whoever that was now.**

They had called in sick each day, Jumin reluctantly accepting his cousins words of them having fevers and coming down with some sort of cold. Texts and calls were being answered by Yoosungs command; he didn't want anyone to get in the way. He couldn't afford it now for he had also gone too far into the deep hole he had dug; not a single part of him not taken over by the monster in his head. _Not a single part of him regretting any bit of it._

After stroking her hair some more, In utter awe and joy at the uncanny resemebelence that was more apparent then before, he told her to stand up; wrapping his arms tight around her. 

"I love you so much Rika, I love you more than anything." He said sweetly as they embraced, her slowly squeezing tighter as he did. 

"I Love you too." She whispered. 

"How much do you love me?" He purred in her ear with his head on her shoulder, voice low and seductive. 

"More then anything, Yoosung." 

"More then V?" He asked, still nuzzling on her shoulders, his face covered by her bow blonde hair. 

" _Of course. I love you more then anyone._ " 

Yoosung smiled, removing his head from her shoulders and gazing into her eyes. Her green shining eyes, her sweet face wrapped in the golden locks he loved. He finally had her just the way he wanted her, the way it was always supposed to be. The thought alone made him extraordinary happy and even more hungry to devoure her more; like he had been for days. 

The hunger he couldn't contain as he wrapped his lips up to her own, with hard and needy kisses, wrapping his arms tighter around her leading them to the bedroom over as they countuied kissing. 

He pushed her on the bed, taking another glance at his gift. She layed there excepting and accepting anything he would do to her. _A look in her eye that shown him she was all his, completely all his._ **The way it was always meant to be.**

In a quick movement he stripped them both, entering her quickly with moans escaping her lips as he thrusted inside her. 

"Oh, I love it when you make that noise Rika." Yoosung said, kissing her roughly on the neck. 

"Tell me what I want to hear. The thing I love when you say." He wispered as he was still moving quickly. 

"I, Rika, Love you. Fuck me harder Yoosung." She cried. 

He smirked devilishly, the words turing him on more then ever, no matter how many time he made her say them. 

"Anything for you, my angel." 

\--- 

Ara sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand, starring at nothing in particular in front of her. Her body felt sore after their last session "lovemaking", the bites all over slightly stinging under her house robe. It didn't bother her like it did at first, now she learned to enjoy it. Or at the very least, tolerate it. 

As she got lost in the absolute nothingness that was now her thoughts, a knock came from the door, making her stand up quickly unsure what to do. 

Yoosung rushed from the other end of the house, looking at the door then at the women in front of him. He swiftly walked over to her, placing his hand softly on her head. 

"Everything is ok, just do what I told you" He whispered. 

"What-what if someone is here to take me?" 

"Don't worry honey, everything is fine." Their whispers where being drowned by the constant knocks on the door. 

A soft sight left her mouth, and she sat back down as Yoosung went to open the door for a unannounced Jumin. 

"Hello Jumin." Yoosung said cheefully, as he met the face of a hard and concerned looking man. 

"Hello. You seem to be looking much better, so are we just skipping work now?" 

"Oh, we are feeling better. Sorry if we concerned you." 

"Where is Ara?" Jumin asked, trying to peek through the small space in the door. 

"Right here, you can come in." As Yoosung spoke he opened the door for Jumin who entered quickly making his way inside, suprised and shocked as he seen his cousin, nearly unrecognizable. 

"Hey, Ara. Are you feeling better?" Jumin asked in worry, peering in her empty eyes that although were looking in his, didn't seem to notice him at all. 

" _Ara, you're cousin is speaking to you._ " Yoosung said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder as if telling her its allright. **That it's allright to be Ara right now.**

"Oh, I'm sorry cousin. I'm still a little spacey from my cold. But I am feeling better." Her face was blank as she spoke, not a single normal sweet smile shown his way like always. 

"That's good, say why did you dye your hair?" It was one of the things that had been bothering since the moment he walked in, the way she resemebeled someone he once knew so well that it made his stomach turn. 

"You Don't like it?" Ara frowned, moving her head towards Yoosung. "You said it looked good." She mumbled, looking at the blonde man. 

"Its perfect. Don't worry." Yoosung ruffled her hair in a childish manner.

"It looks good, don't you think Jumin?" Yoosung asked, now making eye contact with Jumin. 

"I have no feelings on that however I do need to know why you two been ignoring everyone, more importantly not working. I have a business to run and just because Ara is my family doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Jumin spoke sternly and strong, however the way the two were acting was nore unsettling then any other time before. 

"Cousin.. we were sick. But we are better now. We can come back" The women spoke softly, the words gaining Yoosungs eyes back to her. 

" Ara you sure your ready Rik... Ara?" He asked, slightly scared of even the thought of her going back outside. 

"Yes, I promise I'm ready. " She said, implying to the man that she is under his control and has no plan of leaving him. 

_**Her mind really didn't even think of leaving anymore. It didn't think of much.** _

"We will be back to work tomorrow Cousin." She spoke towards Jumin, getting out a very small smile. One that was so unnatural to her that it made his skin crawl. 

He came there to make sure she was safe, to make sure nothing was wrong especially since Zen, V and Seven had been doing nothing but panic for days no matter how many times they talked to her on the phone. Hell, he was even in a panic. Seeing her alive was a relief however something seemed off, something seemed entirely wrong and he needed to stop it. 

"Good. Well then I'll be going." After he reached the door he turned around asking Yoosung to step out and talk to him alone. 

\--

"Yoosung, what was that in there?" He asked, glarring in the man eyes.

"What was what?" 

"The way you two were talking, like she was your animal or something. And the hair, come on Yoosung you can't tell me that she doesn't look Like Rika. Its unsettling" 

"I love it." He whispered in a very low voice, Jumin barley understanding it. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, arching his eyebrow. 

"I didn't say anything " 

"Yoosung, what are you doing to her? She isn't right. None of this right." 

"Leave us alone Jumin, she is happy and she wants me. Stop trying to interfere or you will be sorry." Yoosungs face was now right up to Jumins in a very threatening manner. 

"Do you have an idea who your talking to right now? Trying to scare me will get you no where, this is a fight you will most certainly loose so I suggest you back off." As he spat the words out, Yoosung steped a few steps away, turning to the door pausing right before he opened it.

"We will be at work tomorrow Jumin, thanks for stopping by." The door slammed loudly as Jumin stood in the hallway completely shocked at what just happened. 

He knew he should of went over there days ago, especially after the conversation Seven had with them. He knew his cousin was in more danger then they first originally thought. And now he had to do something, he had to rip her out of his hands even if it hurt her. There was no way he could live with himself if he allowed her to keep drowning in Yoosungs obsession. 

As he walked swiftly to his parked car on the side of the street he made a call. 

_**"Hey, its me. We need to do something, and we need to do it now."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write, and describe the state Ara is in but I will be referring to her more as her/she/women because she is confused on who she is, being brainwashed to belive she is rika. 🥺
> 
> Thanks for reading my messed up story 😅


	20. Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tough to write and it rapidly switches point of views and perspectives so please be aware of that.

The sun was shining higher then normal for an average mid summer morning. They walked slowly together, hand in hand just like they had been the past few days of going back to work. Yoosung was worried that Jumin and everyone would try to interfere again, try to get in the way however that was far from what was happening. Everyone greeted them normally and acting like nothing was wrong. It had pleased Yoosung to know that the others stopped pulling at their relationship. An obstacle he didn't have to worry too much about anymore, but _he would take care of them if they were to arise again._

She acted like Ara around everyone else, just like he told her. She was to respond to who everyone thinks she was all while never forgetting what she really is. She was all Yoosungs, the way he groomed her to be, herself easily changing at his twisted words of love and talk of her destiny. The words of a love sick poet, one's that became more harmful then good. Like an invisible poison coursing through her veins; those words ruined her more then the physical pain she endured.

**She was Completely weak and no longer under control.**

They entered the office, being immediately greeted by Jaehee who smiled slightly, doing her best to hide the the things she really wanted to say. Jumin was presienst that everyone acts as if they see nothing wrong it was all part of the plan. However it was tough for Jaehee not to speak her mind. She didn't know Ara much, they really only became acquainted because of Zen. Despite the little she knew the women, she knew for a fact that she wasn't acting normally. She didn't smile and giggle anymore, and her eyes didn't shine in wonder anymore; the thing Jaehee always found fascinating about her. Also, her appearance was very hard to say nothing about as well. But orders were orders, and Mr. Hans plan would hopefully be playing out that very day. 

"Good morning Yoosung, Ara." Jaehee said standing in front of the pair. 

"Good morning Jaehee." Yoosung greeted her.

" _Ara, say good Morning._ " He said to the women, squeezing her hand like an owner would to command a pet to do what they are told.

"Good Morning." Her voice was soft, not a hint of the the excitement in life it once always held, her eyes downcast to the ground.

Jaehee looked the two up and down, sighing silently to herself and choking down all the things she wanted to shout at that moment. 

"Yoosung, Mr. Han has asked to see you in his in office immediately this morning." 

"Do you know what for?" 

"I don't, however you are his intern so I suggest you don't keep him waiting." 

Yoosung nooded in agreement, beginning to walk as he dragged his girlfriend behind him. 

"Wait, just you Yoosung. Ara has her own work to do." Jaehee said from behind stopping the two in their tracks. 

He turned his head to hers and smiled. 

"Its ok, you can go do what you need to do." He whispered, slowly letting go of her hand. 

As he walked away she felt confused, unable to move. Work was hard when they weren't near eachother for she never knew the right thing to do, or say. **It always terrified her that she would disappoint him. That she would disobey and hurt him.** It terrified her to be apart, a sweat pouring from her body of the anxiety she felt everytime he wasn't near. 

"Come on Ara, its time to get to work." Jaehee's words pulled her into reality, only slightly. She peered to the way Yoosung walked towards, sighing as she turned to go the opposite direction. 

\---- 

Yoosung entered Jumin's office quickly after he knocked. Upon entering he was taken back by the familer figure standing near Jumins desk. His very own mother was standing there, with her kind smile and eyes lighting up as soon as there met him. 

Yoosung was immediately disappointed and displeased at the sight of her. He had been ignoring and avoiding her for weeks. Each time she asked to visit he talked her out of it. _So why was she here now, and in the office of Jumin?_

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked in a suprised manner. 

"I have been so worried about you, I just wanted to see you. You kept ignoring me so I thought I would come to you." The middle-aged women smiled once more, making her way over to her son embracing him in a hug. 

"I told you not to come mom.." He said unhappily hugging her back. 

"I know sweetie, that's why I got ahold of your boss here and convinced him to set this up. I'm sorry if it is a suprise but you can't ignore your mother forever." 

As she spoke, Yoosung looked over at Jumin. The man wore a slight grin, almost like it was his doing. Afterall Yoosung never told her he was working there, nor who his boss was. 

"Yoosung, im giving you the day off to spend it with your Mother. She came all this way, wanting to spend it with you, and I agreed. It would probably do you some good." Jumin spoke as they parted from their hug. 

"Is that really nessacary?" Yoosung asked. As much as he loved his mother, he had no desire to spend time with her. 

"Yes, it is why she came this way." 

"Yoosung,please I miss you and just want to spend some time with you." His mother who was still at his side gave him a begging puppy dog look, one he was always told he inherited from her. 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. It wouldn't kill him to spend the day with her, and he knew neither of them would let him say no. 

"Ok, fine. I would love to spend the day with you mom." He smiled at her, pretending to be happy with being forced to do something he didn't want to. 

"Let me just grab Ara real quick and we can go..."

"Actually no, she has to work. I'm only giving you the day off." Jumin said, reciving a glare from Yoosung. 

" **Then I'm not going**!" He shouted. 

The whole thing felt off to him since the moment he walked into the office. To his mother showing up out of nowhere and now being told Ara couldnt go. Not to mention Jumin's entire demeanor. Yoosung knew he was up to something and the thought made him extremely nervous.

"Yoosung Kim! Do not act like a child, your boss is nice enough to give you the day off, shouting is unnecessary. Now you will go spend the day with me and at least act like you enjoy it, or so help me God Child." His mother said sternly in a voice that still to the current day scared him slightly.

"But..." 

"No buts Young man, now let's go." 

Without another word the women dragged the very reluctant, angry and confused young man out of the office. 

As the door shut Jumin let out a small sigh. He was relived getting him out of the office was easier then he thought and it seemed like Jihyun was right when he said she was the only person he couldn't say no to. However the second part of the plan would indeed be troublesome, and in his gut he knew it was going to go **absolutely terrible.**

\---

_"Im going to spend the day with my mother. I will meet you at home. Come straight home after work and remember everything you are to me. You are all mine. Please don't forget, and If anything happens let me know. I love you"_

She read the text message over and over, throughout what felt like the longest day of her life. She kept her head down the whole day avoiding every one that wasn't nessacary to come to contact with. Knowing Yoosung wasn't in the building didn't make her feel good, on the contrary she felt lost and alone. Unsure who she should be or what she should say with each passing second. _Without Yoosung she was nothing and she felt like nothing; it was something he made sure to instill deep inside her._

Once the clock hit the time she could leave, she couldn't get out of her chair any faster then she did, nearly knocking it over. All she wanted was to go home and be with him for at least with him she felt like she was actually allowed to breath. 

As she rushed towards the elevator, she was stopped by Jaehee. 

"Ara, I know your headed out but Mr.Han would like to see you." Jaehee said kindly, trying her best to make eye contact with the obviously stressed women in front of her. 

"Can it wait? I really need to go.." She whispered, darting her eyes everywhere but to the ones in front of her. 

_**She just wanted to leave.** _

"You know Jumin better then I do, so you should know it can't wait." 

She sighed, looking up at Jaehee and nodding. She knew she was right about her cousin being unable to wait. Without saying anything else to Jaehee she made her way slowly to her cousins office. 

"Come in" Jumin spoke after she had knocked on the door. 

She regreted entering the moment she stepped foot in the office, not leaving the door she slowly closed behind her. Not only was Jumin there, but so was Seven, Zen and V, every single one of their faces looking somber. They all were standing in the middle of the room, other then Seven who was walking slowly up to her.

She felt bombarded and trapped, and it had only been a second since opening the door. 

"What- What is going on Cousin?" She stuttered out, hand still on the door handle. 

"Ara, we need to talk. I need you to listen to what we have to say. As your older cousin I refuse to ignore this any longer." 

While he spoke Seven approached her carefully, trying not to alarm her too much. He had seen victims of abuse in his personal life, and unfortunately he could tell everything she had been through from her face, and the way she tensed up when he got near her and how she whinced when he removed her hand from the door. 

The touch of someone other then Yoosung made her jump, her skin crawl with disgust.

"Don't touch me." She said quickly. 

Seven quickly put his hands up in the air. "Please just come sit down" He motined to the chair in the middle of the room. 

She didn't want to sit down. She had a feeling excatly what this was and what they were trying to do. Weeks ago she may of been more agreeable but now she was under Yoosungs complete control. _Chained to him and unfortunately devoted to his twisted thoughts._

"I'll stand.. Actually I think ill leave."  
As she went to leave Zen had made his quickly over to her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. 

"Ara, just listen to us. We all care about you and want the best for you. You probably don't care, I can see it in your empty eyes, you don't care about anything anymore. However out of the friendship we have I can not let you walk out of the door." Zens tone was sweet but strangly stern for him. 

It was painful for him to see her like this, completely different then who she really was and he regreted everything he didn't do to stop it from getting this far. Ever since the night of his party something felt off about Yoosung, and Zen knew he should of done more before the damage got out of control. The damage he wasn't sure they could fix and he knew he was partially to blame for it. 

She stood there like a deer in the headlights, Zens red eyes looking deep in hers. The way they looked so hurt and so sad made her confused. The room was allready spinning and her mind screaming louder with all the words her boyfriend tells her constantly, she wasn't sure what to do. 

"I-I.. Uh, I'll sit down.." She mumbled out, being led to the chair by Zen. 

Nervously taking a seat in Jumins large and comfortable office chair that they moved to the middle of the room, she immediately started fidgeting with her hands. Jumin stood in front with Zen at his side and Jihyun was a little farther from them near the side of the desk. Seven stayed over by the door; they had decided he would be the best to gaurd the exit. _They wanted to avoid her leaving at all cost._

"Ara, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable or angry with me however you need help and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." Jumin said calmy despite the fact that the way he felt on the inside was anything but calm.

"Help me? I don't need help.." 

"Just look at yourself Ara, for one you physically don't look like you and you haven't talked to a single person in this room outside of me in weeks. You don't smile or laugh anymore, and your always trembiling. I think maybe in fear? Whatever it may be I know for a fact it's because of Yoosung..." 

She shot her head up looking Jumin in the eyes.

"You don't know anything. This is the way its supposed to be. This is my destiny. " Her words were full of conviction despite being shaky. 

_Her destiny was to be with Yoosung. To do whatever he said and be all his. She had accepted it a long time ago._

"Your destiny?" Zen nervosly spoke up.

"Im his gift.. the one he couldn't have before but now he has her... _he has her within me_. So please leave us alone.." 

The whole room went silent for a moment, each man taken back by her words. Jihyun however was the only one who was sure he knew what she meant, and it frightened him. 

Zen looked up at Jumin perplexed, directing his words to him. 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"I'm not entirely sure. Ara what are you talking about?" 

Her eyes traveled back down. _Was she not supposed to say anything? Would Yoosung not like that?_ With her thoughts running through her head she grew quiet not answering her cousins question. 

Jihyun, who was up until now standing quietly, spoke up. 

"I think I understand now. He formed you into something he could never have, hasn't he? Should we call you **Rika**?" The question was hard for him to get out however her reaction was the one he knew he would receive. 

Her green eyes made his way up to his, her face twisted with an emotion that was hard to read but answered the question in a unfortunate manner.

"Wait, that's crazy... I don't understand.." Zen mumbled, noticing the reaction from her as well. 

It seemed insane to him, it would explain everything, but could someone really manipulate someone like that? _Change someone completely so quickly?_

"Ara, is that what is happening?" Jumin asked. 

He could feel his anger growing bigger, mostly his anger at himself. He thought she resemebeled his dead friend a little too much since she changed her hair. However he never thought that would be why, the eerie feeling of the dread of what she was going through ripping through him. 

"It's the way its supposed to be Jumin.." 

"And why's that? What rational reason would one have to do something like this?" He shouted not excepting an answer, especially the one she gave. 

"I am her gift to him. I will love him in the way she never could. The way he ruined." She motined to the man standing nead the desk before countuieing. "This is what I want! Your making it worse. Why can't you all just stop, please. It would be easier if you stop this." 

At that moment she couldn't hold anything back anymore. Her twisted mind that was warped to be the way Yoosung wanted slipping out no matter how hard she tried to hide it. 

"That sick fuck... I'll kill him" Zen said quickly, at which Jumin put his hand up as to shut him up. 

"Calm down Zen, you're outburst isn't helping." Jumin said to which made the man even more angry. 

" **Calm down?! Your telling me to calm down?** I'm pissed and so should you be.. this is your own family! Why are you just standing there all calm and cool?! Whats wrong with you, with all of you? We need to be angry, this is not ok! Who knows what he has done to her. I can take a good wild guess Mr. Trust Fund kid. We all know he has abused her, how far do you think that has gone? _ **Has he hit her, bounded her, tied her up and raped her all while calling her Rika?! I bet you he has." __**_ _  
Zens shouts were loud, so loud probably anyone near the office could heard them._

__"That's enough!" Jumin shouted. He didn't want to hear it even if it was true. He didn't want to think of the things that could of been avoided all along if he would of just listened to his friends in the first place._ _

__As the two coutunied to argue she sat in the chair holding her head down with her hands in her ears. She needed to belive everything Yoosung was doing was right, _its what she was told_. So hearing it being talked about in a negative way was making her skin burn, her mind unable to think of anything._ _

__"No I'm not done! Look at her Jumin and tell me I'm not wrong! She doesn't even know who she is anymore. **This is your fucking fault."**_ _

__The anger he was feeling was now directed towards Jumin, and the man didn't completey disagree. It was his fault and he knew that. However he wasn't going to allow someone like Zen talk to him in such a manner, resulting in a unnecessary argument the others in the room knew they couldn't stop._ _

__The two men standing in front of her yelling at eachother didn't notice when she took her phone out of her pocket; however Jihyun did rushing to her side, crouching next to her and grabbing the phone before she could do anything with it._ _

___"I'm so sorry this is happening... I just wanted to save you before it got this bad. I'm so very sorry Ara..."_ He whispered, holding her phone in his hand. _ _

__His heart couldn't handle her enpty eyes and non existent smile. Everything about her was crushed and the sight stirred Jihyuns guilt even deeper then before._ _

__"Give me my phone." She mumbled quietly that only V heard it as thw other two were yelling at eachother, and seven was still over next to the door._ _

__"I can't do that. Let us help you." He smiled gently hoping it would reach something inside her, something that once lit up when it seen it however that didn't happened._ _

__"I don't want help. Leave me alone!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the entire room back to her as she stood up pushing V as hard as she could, which was suprisenly harder then she belived she could._ _

__In a quick movement she bolted to the door where Seven stood. He had no intentions of letting her pass, though that changed when her foot meet his package in his pants with the hardest kick he had ever felt in his life. He was trained for certain combat, but getting kicked in the nuts would never be anything one would get used to._ _

__She opened the door faster then she had done anything in her life, running as fast as she could to the stairwell, afterall there was no way she had time to wait for the elevator. She needed to get back to him. She couldn't be taken away, oddly she didn't want that at all. **She was an obedient animal, going home to her master.**_ _

__As she exited the building, she ran the opposite way she would normally go. She was suprised no-one was following her however wasn't sure how long that would last._ _

___For now, she just needed to be next to Yoosung._ _ _

__\---_ _

__"Good going Jumin, that's your fault too." Zen snapped at the very stressed out man, who was seeing to Vs small wond on his head from the fall._ _

__"Well if you didn't act like such an idiot she would of came with me like I planned all along." He snipped back._ _

__"So what's the plan? Can we call the cops?" Zen asked after letting out a sigh._ _

__"And say what? We need proof of abuse or crimes committed. They wouldn't listen and they may make things worse."  
Seven, who was laying on couch holding himself said. _ _

__"So then what?!"_ _

__"I don't know. We will figure it out." Jumin replied. He wasn't sure what to do next, he wanted to avoid using force which was the whole idea of talking to her instead. **Obviously that was a failure.**_ _

__"You all are cowards. I'll take care of it myself!" Zen shouted, furiously exiting the office._ _

___He hadn't a clue how he would, but he most certainly was not letting this go. **He was going to put a stop to it, one way or another.**_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, certainly longer then I anticipated it to be. However thanks for reading like always. 
> 
> It makes me feel good that I can write something people are interested in. (Even if its a little fucked up.)


	21. Zen's Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- VIOLENCE. BLOOD. 
> 
> Graphically-ish described.

Ara had ran so fast back home, she could barley breathe once she jolted through her door. She leaned up against the door, panting heavily. Despite the fact running so much made her feel ill, she had never been more relived to be home in her entire life. As she stood trying to catch her breath Yoosung came running from the other end of the place, phone in his hand and a look mixed with worry and anger on his face. 

"Where have you been? I been trying to call you...I almost went out looking for you" His voice was loud as he walked closer to her who was still trying to steady her breathing. 

"They- took -my phone.. I left...as fast as I could.." She mumbled out between heavy pants.

"Who took your phone? What happened?" He asked her. He could tell something happened by the look on her face, and it made him more angry then he allready was. 

"They did. They wanted to talk, Jumin, Zen seven and V. I don't think they understand us...they may want to take me away from you Yoosung." She said, finally able to talk with out breaking her words. 

He didn't say anything in response, just looked at her, his face becoming hot from rage. He knew by the way Jumin was acting that morning that his mom showing up was no coincidence. They waited till he was away to try something, to try and take her from his life like he always knew they would. _Just like V did before._

"I left as soon as I could. Yoosung please don't let them take me away." She cried out, wrapping her arms around him. 

Without Yoosung she couldn't act or think properly, and despite how toxic it was she would rather be chained to him then free. It had unfortunately became easier for her, the only way that now seemed normal. 

"I wont ever let you go, I promise.. everything is just the the way it is supposed to be, and nothing will stop that now." He softly spoke as he held her, wrapping his fingers around her blonde hair he loved so much. 

As they held eachother Yoosungs phone vibrated notifying him of a reciving message. He pulled away to glance at it, seeing it was coming from her phone. 

_\- Its Zen. I have Ara's phone, come to my place tonight and I will give it to you... Be ALONE Yoosung, we need to fucking talk._

He grinned at the message, making the face that always seemed to make her tense no many times she seen it. She knew what that face meant and it certainly wasn't good. 

"Yoosung?" She whispered. Whatever he was looking at on his phone was the reason for the twisted look on his face. 

He looked up slowy, putting his phone in his pocket before speaking. 

"Honey, I have some where I need to go real quick, you be a good girl and stay here. I'll lock the door on my way out but Don't answer the door for any reason ok?..." 

"Wait you're leaving? Why?" 

"There's something I need to take care of." 

"And whats that? I really don't want to be alone.." 

She had felt terrible and skittish all day, only feeling better when she was near him so the idea of him leaving upset her like an over attached dog to ones owner. 

"Just an _obstacle_ that needs to be taken care of. Everything will be allright, I promise." He leaned over, kissing her forhead sweetly. 

"I love you." He said, smiling the ever so sweet smile he used to always wear in the beginning. The one that was a rare sight to her now, so much so it flustered her in a way she hadn't felt in weeks, blushing slightly. 

"I- I love you too.." she said quietly. 

"I will be back, and everything will be just be fine." He smiled once more before leaving her confused and alone in the now silent living room. 

\--- 

Zen paced back and forth of his apartment, chain smoking and cursing to himself. He had never smoked inside of his place before, however he was going to make an exception this once for he had no idea what was going to happen, or how to calm himself from the anger growing inside him. 

It all happened so quickly; him texting Yoosung on the phone he took from Jumins desk without anyone noticing. It all steamed from the conversation in Jumin's office with his very best friend in the world making him realize they all turned a blind eye for too long. He personally had felt like he abodoned Ara, leaving her open to be controlled and abused, never trying to push further into what was really going on. He was so wrapped up with his career and himself that he ignored it. No matter how much he told Jumin it was his fault, in reality Zen knew he was solely to blame. **He should of done more the very first time the red flags were shown.**

He had a bad feeling about what was to come, and his split decision to tell Yoosung to come by, alone, and without telling anyone else may of been a mistake. It was obvious what the man he once called a friend capable of when it came to Ara, and despite Zen being much stronger then him some battles your strength just can't win. 

**_Somewhere deep inside of him, Zen knew this was going to be one of those battles._ **

However even knowing that it could go terribly wrong, he needed to do it himself. He knew Jumin and V wanted to calculate a proper plan, and Seven was basically a third party watching from the outside. He wasn't truly close to her, so the pain Zen felt from seeing someone he loved so broke and weak he knew Seven wouldn't understand, _or so he thought._

As he started to rethink his decision, he sent out a quick text. Just in case the worse happened. Almost as soon as he pushed send the knock he was anxiously waiting for came from the door. 

_"Well here goes Zen, I hope you know what your doing."_ He mumbled to himself putting out the cigarette that was in his hand before walking over to the door. With each step it felt as if the door got further away, his heart racing and palms sweaty from the anger and anxiety he felt. 

As he opened the door, the person standing in front of it sent chills down his spine. Never before had he really noticed the face of the once innocent and sweet man completely changed. He was an utterly different person, his dark eyes showing nothing but evil. _How long has he been like this? How long have we ignored what was infront our eyes?_ Zen thought as they stood momententarly gazing at eachother. 

"Yoosung, Come in." He finally said, breaking the chilling silence that lingered between them. 

Once they entered the place and the door was closed, Yoosung immediately spoke up not wasting a single second. 

"What the hell are you guys up to? Haven't I told you she is mine? But you still keep interfering Zen. All of you do." Yoosung spoke steady and in a tone that would be unlike him merely months ago . 

"What are we up to? What a ridiculous question to ask when what you are doing is worse thing anything any of us would ever think of doing."

The two men glarred at eachother, the tension filling the room faster then a wave crashing on the shore. 

"So you don't approve of my choices? That's funny, I thought if anyone would understand, the narcissistic women lover Zen would." Yoosung snapped out. 

"I would never abuse someone I say I love, I thought you wouldn't either." 

"Abuse? Why do you make it sound so bad? I'm just making things the way they should be...the way they should of been the first time around." 

Zen gulped, knowing excatly what he meant. Yoosung always seemed a little obsessed with Rika, however he never thought it would turn out like this. 

"Yoosung, Rika is gone and trying to replace her with Ara is never going to change that. Nothing good is going to come from that, for either of you." Zen said, reciving another glare from the man. 

**"This is what she wanted. This is what Rika wanted!** I prayed every day when she died for her to come back, and one day I met Ara. Everything clicked afterall she is so much like Rika. Even her eyes and smile are the same, and I knew right there that she was my answer. " His confession made Zen sick, sicker and angrier then he allready felt. 

"Thats insane! Listen to yourself Yoosung! Your gift? Your answer to your prayer was a replacement of Rika? Thats fucking nuts!" Zen shouted, now standing closer to him then at first, his fists now clinched tight. 

Yoosung grinned mockingly at the man, amused by his behavior. He didn't care if anyone understood anymore, and he would dispose of _anything or anyone_ that got in the way. **Even if it was once a friend; all he needed was her.**

"Insane or not, what are you going to do about pretty boy?" Yoosung said in a threatening manner. 

He was much shorter then Zen and not as strong; he knew that much however he had every intention to do whatever it was he had to do to bring him down. To stop him from interfering because he knew Zen wasn't going to back down. The man never gave up, an admirable quality Yoosung once love about him. _Now it was just a nuisance._

Zen felt his body move before he could even register it was, pushing Yoosung hard up to the closest wall his big hands around the collar of his shirt, raising Yoosung off the ground. 

"I'm going to stop this. The way I should of all along!" Zen shouted, extending one of his hands in a fist, crashing it up against Yoosungs face as hard as he could against his jaw. 

"Hahahahaha!" The young man laughed as he spit the blood that was in his mouth in the face that just punched him, and that definitely knocked a tooth or two loose. 

"What the hell is so funny?! Do you like getting punched in the face you sick fuck." Zen muttered out after wiping the blood off his face,and then took a few more swings at the man he was holding up against the wall. 

Suprisenly Yoosung seemed to enjoy it, or at the very least find it hilarious as he laughed in Zens face after each blow. The chilling sight made him pause, giving Yoosung the chance to headbutt him, sending the man backwards stumbling over. 

As Zen fell over and his hands releasing him back to the ground, Yoosung jolted to the kitchen to find the one thing he knew would end this. 

" _Fuck_ " Zen stuttered out as he found his balance to get back up. He could see Yoosung running towards his kitchen and rushed after him. 

He could see him quickly closing a drawer, a familiar object in his hand and he knew he needed to get it away from him immediately. Yoosung didn't know he was behind him so he was startled when he grabbed him from behind, grabbing the wrist of his hand that held the butcher's knife, one Zen never had used that had been collecting dust in a drawer he never opened. 

Yoosung kicked his legs back in a attempt to get the man off of him. The attempt failed and they struggled together for sometime over the knife, Zen still having ahold of him behind. Doing the only other thing he could think of, Yoosung bit hard down on a part of Zens arm with great pressure, forcing him to let go completely from the sudden pain. 

The blonde man took the opening to turn and push Zen over to the ground, Zen grabbing him down with him still hoping to get the knife away from the man that had clearly lost his mind. 

In a quick movement Yoosung plunged the knife in Zens well care for and manicured hand, slighty stopping him from fighting him. The intense pain rushing though his hand was worse then anything he had ever felt, even his morticycle crash a few years back. 

**"Ahhh... Fuck."** He screamed in pain. 

"Hahahaha. Zen, I didn't want to do this, I wanted to avoid this with any of you but it seems I have no choice anymore, what do you think?" He sarcastically asked the whincing man under him, his hand still on the knife that pierced his entire palm and found its end on the wooden floor. 

"Are You really going to kill me Yoosung? That- This isn't like you..you don't need to do this." Zen got out behind the agony of the pain that was rushing through his hand. 

_Its not like he didn't except this but now staring death in the eye, his friend who was sure going to be the result of it, it overwhelmed him forcing tears of pain and regret down his face._

"Please...think about this. I'm your friend.." Zens voice was rapidly growing quieter, sobs unable to control. 

"If you were my friend, if you were her friend you would of backed off.. why couldn't you just leave us alone." Yoosung shouted, swiftly removing the knife from Zens hand that felt more painful then it did entering it. 

**"I'm so sorry Zen."** Yoosung said almost like he meant his apology while he stabbed him once more, but this time in the chest. 

"I am really sorry, but I can't let anyone get in the way." Yoosung said in a sad voice, removing the knife that made Zen gasp loudly. 

Yoosung didn't feel much of anything as he looked at his dying friend on the floor, bleeding rapidly and begging for help. He thought he must of missed the heart considering he was still breathing, barley, but he was still very much alive. However he knew he would eventually bleed out so he left, grabbing her phone off the counter and leaving the apartment as fast as he could. 

\--- 

Zen was bleeding quickly, his body unable to get up no matter how hard he tried. Instead it was violently shaking from all the pain he had just endured and all the blood pooling from his wounds. 

_**Fuck. Am I seriously going to die like this?**_ Zen thought as he struggled to keep breathing. 

There was so much he hadn't done yet. His career had barley began, and he still never found true love. All the things he procrastinated about came rushing in his mind, all the things he never got to do or experience, all the amends he didn't make with his family, and the people he never got to say goodbye to. 

As he could feel himself becoming weaker and his eyes becoming heavier, he started to give up forcing them open allowing his eye lids to shut.  
The faces of all of his friends he loved so much flashed in his mind, V, Seven, Jaehee, Ara and even Jumins arrogant self. _He would even miss him._

 _ **"Please don't ever forget me"**_ He whisperd as he slipped out of consciousness towards the dark void that now seemed inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... that's that. 
> 
> I don't have much to add other then I'm trying really hard to finish the story, and we are getting closer to the end. So this update was quicker then I planned because I don't want to loose all my motivation this close to the end. I promised myself I am actually going to tell this completely, and I'm keeping that promise.  
> Even if its only to myself.


	22. Anything But A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/note- Blood
> 
> So this chapter was incredibly hard to write the ideas I had and formulate them in words, so it took some time. 
> 
> Its not the best however it's the best I'm going to get it.

Jaehee and Jumin sat in the back of his car, Jumin ordering Driver Kim to go faster. 

"Mr.Han, I'm allready going faster then I should." Driver Kim responded, however he sped the car up just a little more for the demanding man. 

Jumin let out a sigh glancing over to Jaehee who was more nervous then he had ever seen. _She should be nervous_ , he thought to himself as he ran his hands through his hair. 

He was nervous too, but took everything in him not to show it. Just thirty minutes ago his assistant and him sat in his office, going over documents for the next days meetings. It would of been done sooner however there were more pressing matters that day, matters that weren't solved. As they were going over documents Jaehee had received a text message. It was one that confused her, for it shown very widely on her face as she gazed it. 

_**\- Hey...If I don't call you in an hour, I need you come to my place. PLEASE DON'T tell Jumin or anyone, but do watch your back.  
Seriously Jaehee, be careful- Zen**_

At the time she didn't know what to think of it. She wasn't fully of aware of everything going on when it came to what happened in that room earlier that day, or the whole situation in general. She wasn't exactly close with either Ara or Yoosung like the others were so everything she knew, she knew from second hand information. 

Despite Zen telling her in the message to not tell her boss, he demanded to see; the man suspected it was something particularly bad with the way she was acting. As soon as Jumin read it he paged for Driver Kim, telling him they needed to leave immediately. 

Jaehee was slightly taken back by Jumins response at first, it was almost as if he had an idea what Zen got himself into and Jumin showed a hint of terror in his eyes. The car ride had been mostly quiet, Jumin mumbling under his breath and Jaehee anxiously playing with her phone. 

"Mr. Han... If nothing is wrong, Zen is not going to be happy with you showing up." She spoke up, breaking the silence that was more then uncomfortable. 

"I have a feeling that something is wrong, and by the way he texted you I'm guessing he did too. Damnit, he is such an idiot I told him we needed a plan." He said, the last part coming out in a long mumble. 

"Are you sure this has anything to do with Yoosung? Maybe you are just overreacting." She said, reciving a glare from the man sitting on the otherside of the car. 

He was positive it had someone to do with Yoosung, and felt a little insulted from being doubted. Even though it was just a gut feeling, he was sure he was right about it.

"I don't think so. Anyways none of that matters considering we are here." As he spoke, the car pulled over to the side of the street a ways from Zens apartment. 

Jaehee felt more nervous stepping out of the car, following Jumins lead then she did when she first received the message. She kept trying to convince herself Jumin was overreacting, that nothing too bad happened. That it was probably nothing at all. However with each step getting closer to the door her pep talking and interal convincing grew down turning into uncertainty before they even reached the steps. 

As they climbed down the steps Jumin noticed small drops of bloods on them. He gulped silently, his fear of what had possibly happened growing more real then he wanted it to be. 

The door was slightly ajar so he pushed it all the way open, stepping in the entrance way. As soon as Jaehee entered her panic showed apparent as she saw the blood on the floor, the blood Jumin noticed immediately outside. 

" _Is..that..blood?_ " She asked in a whisper.

Jumin didn't answer her, instead kept walking a little ways more in the apartment until he came to a momententarly halt from what he could now see in front of him. The sight made his stomach turn, and if he hadn't the inch of composure he had left he would of threw up right there. 

For a second Jumin was unable to think or even move, gazing at his friend bleeding like a stuck pig right infront of his eyes. The man was ghost white, shaking uncontrollably and obviously on the brink of death. His eyes were still open, darting all around as if he was struggling to keep them open. 

"Oh My God.. Zen?!" Jaehee cried but just as frozen as Jumin, tears forming around the corner of her eyes. 

_She couldn't belive what she was looking at._

There was no way it was real. She thought, pinching herself on her arm hoping it was just a very bad dream. **Unfortunately it was anything but.**

**"Jaehee, call an ambulance!"** Jumin shouted, coming out of his daze and running towards the man that layed out on the floor. Crouching down as quickly as he could to get as close as possible his face nearly inches from the struggling man's. 

"Zen, it's Jumin. Can you hear me?" Jumin spoke softy while looking into Zens hazy, half opened red eyes. 

"Zen, we are getting you help right now. Everything will be fine." He said, now reaching to cover the wound in his chest with his own hand.

Jumin knew nothing about things like this; he never learned what to do if someone was bleeding to death right in front your eyes. 

_**Why in the world would someone like him need to know that?** _

"They...are on their way.." Jaehee said softly as she watched Jumin wrap his arms around her helpless friend on the floor. She knew she should be helping, or at least right besides him but her body just wouldn't move. It was paralyzed from shock and fear. 

_No matter how hard she tried, her legs refused to move. ___

__"Did you hear that Zen? Help is on the way so stay with us." The whole time he had been holding the man in his arms as he spoke they were making eye contact. However Jumin was almost certain Zen had no idea he was there._ _

__

___"Please don't ever forget me"_ Zen spoke in a quiet whisper as his eyes finally closed shut. _ _

__"Wait open your eyes. No, its not ending like this! Open your eyes!" Jumin said, his voice cracking at each word._ _

__**"Damnit Zen. Why would you think anyone could ever forget you? stop being so full of yourself.. you're not dying today, I refuse to allow it."** He said, holding Zen tight to his chest as tears unexpectedly rolled down his cheeks, the apartment being drowned in the sound of ambulance sirens and red flashing lights. _ _

__\---  
The waiting room was mostly empty other then Jaehee who sat in a chair at the far corner, and Jumin who paced back and forth, phone in hand. He was able to get the blood off his hands in the hospital bathroom, but his suit was covered in the now almost dried blood of his friend. _ _

__He made note in his mind that if Zen survived, he would never let him live down the fact he ruined his most favorite suit._ _

__The silence that filled the room qas suddenly gone as thw door was opened, Seven quickly and loudly walking in._ _

__"About time you showed up Luciel." Jumin said as he turned to face towards the door._ _

__"I drove as fast as I could.. any update?" Seven asked nervously, his hands in his pockets._ _

__When Seven had first received the call from Jumin, he thought it was a joke. A poorly executed joke from the man who had a dryer sense of humor then a desert. However after few seconds of reciving the description of what Jumin saw and experienced, he noticed the man was sobbing. He knew right there it definitely was not a joke; jumping in his car and driving faster then he ever had in his life._ _

__"Not yet, they took him up to surgery immediately." Jumin sighed as he spoke._ _

__"It..was bad Luciel. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't make it." As his words exited his mouth, Jaehee stood up from her chair, shouting with all the emotion she was repressing up until that moment._ _

__"Don't say that! You told him you wouldn't allow for him to die, so he's not going to. He won't die!"_ _

__The two men looked at her in utter suprise, she had been so quite up until then it was almost like she wasn't there at all._ _

__"I'm being realistic here, as much as I want him to survive you seen the shape he was in. You saw what I saw, all the blood coming from his wounds, the way he looked at me right in the face but had no idea I was there. He was nearly dead when the paramedics got there. Jaehee, im not going to pretend that the outcome isn't going to be grave. Even if he survives the surgery he will never be the same." Jumin responed in a strong but still kind tone._ _

__"Well you can think that way all you want... but I refuse to." She said quietly, quickly sitting back down in the chair and hanging her head in her lap._ _

__Seven sighed as he looked at Jaehee. He could only imagine what it would be like for someone to have to see what she saw, and without experience like he personally had it would of been much more traumatic._ _

__"She is right, we have to be a little positive Jumin."_ _

__Jumin rolled his eyes, changing the subject._ _

__"Have you talked to Jihyun? I called him first, he should of been here by now. I tired to call him but he won't pick up."_ _

__"He is not coming..."_ _

__"What the hell do you mean _he is not coming?"_ Jumin arched his eyebrow as he asked. _ _

__"He said he had somewhere to go." Seven could tell Jumin was not pleased with his answer._ _

__"Damnit, does he really want to end up like Zen?"_ _

__"I don't want to assume he is going where you think he is but I don't think he would make any sudden moves either way. He is more careful then Zen. Have you talked to Ara?"_ _

__"No. Her and Yoosungs phones are both off.."_ _

__**Ara**...Jumin really hoped she was still safe. As safe as one can be with a person like that. The person Yoosung became, _the one destroying anything that got in his way.__ _

__Before they could continue their discussion, a surgeon came in delivering both good and bad news to the anxious group of friends._ _

__\---_ _

__V sat in the driver's seat of his car, trying to come up with a plan. Any idea at what he should to from there. It all escalated rather quickly, resulting in someone who didn't deserve the pain they recived._ _

___He felt if anyone should die trying to stop Yoosung, it should be him._ _ _

__It was all his fault anyways, he deserved nothing more then to die for being the ultimate reason that turned such a sweet young man into a deranged, obsessed animal._ _

__As his mind raced with all of his overwhelming thoughts, a taxi pulled up, Yoosung and Ara entering it quickly with bags in tow. He exaled loudly as he started his car, following the taxi at the safest distance._ _

__**He wasn't backing off until Yoosung was stopped.** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodness I felt horrible leaving it at a cliffhanger the last chapter so I'm thrilled I finally finished this one 😅 
> 
> Also I apologize if this wasn't the best written chapter, my mind has had a terrible case of writer's block..


	23. Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, almost like "filler" however its important to know what is going on with Yoosung and Ara during all of this. 
> 
> Warning- Implied Abuse

Ara had found herself falling asleep on the living room floor near the front door anxiously waiting for him to come home. She wasn't sure when she feel asleep, but she couldn't feel better until he was near, and couldn't get herself to move till he was back. 

_Just like a good animal would. Wait for their master._

The sound of the door slamming suddenly woke her up from unrestful sleep, rubbing her eyes slowly as she sat up to get a good look at who walked through the door. 

Yoosung walked quickly pass her, not acknowledging her in the slightest. He was focused on getting he blood soaked clothes off and the knife that was sticking out of his pocket away from him. 

He didn't regret what he did, he actually felt ecstatic that he stopped the obstacle before it got to close. He knew Zen would never give up untill he got his way, so Yoosung had no choice but to kill him. It was obvious it was the only choice, however he knew that it was going to follow him, and this time he had a feeling he would definitely be suspected. There was only one thing left they could do; _to leave as fast as possible, somewhere where they could finally be alone._

As Yoosung stripped his clothes off in the bathroom as fast as he could while his thoughts ran rampant at what his next move would be, Ara spoke meekly behind him while rubbing her sleepy eyes. 

"Yoosung? Are you okay?" She asks him in a whisper, still waking up now getting a better look at him , noticing he was nearly naked except for his boxers. 

"Oh, im fine. Everything is just fine now." He said as he turned to face her giving her a small indifferent smile. 

The smile was confusing to her and as her eyes trailed down to ground near her feet, her heart sank immediately. 

"Why-why are your clothes covered in bl-ood....oh my god are you Okay!" She sherked while steping closer to him, touching his swollen face that had now dryed blood on it. 

"Im fine, I promise." 

"But there is so much blood..are you hurt?! Let me see!" Her words were rushed as she nervously examined his body. He had some blood on him however it didn't seem to be coming from any wounds that she could see. 

"Im not hurt. Its not my blood." 

Her head snapped up quickly as she heard those words, her eyes widening and jaw dropping just as quick. 

"What-what do-do you mean Yoosung... Who's blood -blood is it...?!" She said her voice becoming louder then seconds before. 

"It doesn't matter, calm down." He said reaching out for her face. 

"Calm down?! I-I can't. I don't understand.. what happened, tell me what happened?!" She demanded without nothing her tone or the way it made his face twisted with annoyance. 

He did it for her, for them. The fact that she would even question it bothered him, making his rage ignite again as he squeezed her face with his hands. 

"It doesn't matter because I took care of it, okay? Don't you trust me? Don't you love me?! How many time do I need to tell you everything I do is for you, for us?" He shouted as he gripped her face harder. 

"I-do. I do love you...." She said, struggling from the strong hold on her face. 

"Then stop doubting me. Belive in me. Belive in us. Belive in you, Rika. **It's all for you Rika** , I'll doing anything and everything for you." As he talked and reminded her who she was, she gulped, burying her doubt once more. 

He was right afterall, she knew that. He made sure she knew that, molding her excatly the way he wanted her to be. The small sliver that could possibly turn away, was far from gone now. 

"Okay...I'm... Sorry.." she got out, hanging her head slightly while it was still in his hands that had loosen its grip now. 

"Now, we need to leave. We are going to go somewhere just you and I." Yoosung said while he stroked her cheek lightly. 

"Where are we going?" She asked, teying not to sound defiant or displeased about it. 

"Somewhere where it can finally just be us. The way it always should of been, dosen't that sound nice?" Yoosung asked, smiling sweetly at her. 

Did it sound nice? She wasn't sure, however couldn't bare speaking her mind let alone against him. Her best bet was to do whatever he wanted and follow along. 

_It was all she knew how to do now._

‐--

The cabin was small and peaceful, you couldn't hear anything but the calm noises of the night. No city lights or sounds of cars or the sound of people bustling all around. It was as secluded as Yoosung could possibly find in the short amount of time he had to get them away. But it was far enough away he was sure no one would find them. 

She sat on the small coach in the middle of the cabin. She felt a little restless from being ushered out her door by Yoosung, with little to no time to pack much or even find out where they were going and for how long. All she was told that they were going away for a little awhile so they could finally be alone. 

It was fine that they were together and even alone, but for some reason she couldn't shake all the blood his clothes were soaked in or the odd behavior. It seemed strange to her but it was feeling she tried to dig as deep inside of her as possible. 

"Doesn't it feel nice to finally be alone, just you and I?" Yoosung asked walking from the kitchen towards were she sat. 

"Mhm" She mumbled not quite listening to the man infront of her. 

Yoosung frowned, knowing very well she wasn't paying attention. Also it seemed to him as she was unhappy, and that perplexed him. 

_**Why would she be unhappy? Everything is for her.** _

He moved towards her, nearly resting his entire body untop of hers, an action that startled her and brought her out of her mind. 

"Are you not happy?" He asked, putting his body weight on top of hers. 

"No! I am...I just don't understand. Why did we have to leave so suddenly?" She asked, regretting the words as soon as they came out due to the look that struck upon his face. 

"Because, it was time. We had to go. We need to avoid them taking you away, that's what you wanted right?" As he asked aggressively he leaned closes to her face adding more pressure on her and grabbing ahold her wrists.

"Yes! It is...but uh, I can't get it out of my head...the blood..can you please explain the blood." Her voice cracked at the end of he statement, Yoosung face showing amusement before he responded. 

" _Do you really want to know_? You honestly want me to tell you Honey? Because it is a heck of a story." His words were harsh and his smile matched it. 

She replied yes before even knowing she did, her heart and confused mind shattering at his next words. 

**"It was Zens blood. I killed him. I killed him for you."** The devilish grin seemed to mock her as she could feel her face turning ghost white and her gut turning into knots. 

_There was no way he killed him_ , she thought however is face shown no sign of joking. 

"Why-why." 

"FOR YOU! I CAN'T LOOSE YOU!" He screamed as tears formed her around her eyes. 

She never thought about the situation much anymore, she learned to accept and embrace it. But now she actually felt mortified with regret that someone she cared for so deeply got involved in her mess. 

_And now, he is dead?!_

"You killed our friend? what is wrong with you?!" She sobbed completely terrified at the man infront of her. 

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me! Are you doubting me now?!" He yelled, getting more angry at the way she seemed to disapprove of his methods. 

"YES, YOU CAN'T JUST KILL PEOPLE!" She yelled being hit in the face immediately after. 

"Stop it! This is for you!" Yoosung screamed while reaching out grab her neck. 

" _Did you forget that it was all for you? Did you forget who you are? Because I can remind you_!" Was the last thing Yoosung screamed as he started to remind her just who she was, taking every inch of her just as painful as the first time he shown her her destiny. 

The one she was reminded of that night for hours until she finally submitted. 

Finally accepted it once again. 

**This time she wouldn't dare forget.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first this chapter was much longer however I didn't like the way it flowed so what was going to be the end will be part of the next chapter. And I promise it will be good! I'm actually excited for the coming up chapter and I'm going to take my sweet time on it so it may be a while till its out.


	24. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Note- Description of Physical and Sexual abuse.  
> Mild Violence
> 
> The format of this chapter for the first half is much different then I usually write, and it was not my intention. So I'm sorry if it confuses anyone.

Seven repeatedly sighed heavily as he tightly grasped the steering wheel. His entire day had been the most stressful one he had in years, and it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. It didn't help that he was behind on his work with his job let alone his friend getting stabbed and everyone else around being in possible danger as well. It was a situation of the unthinkable, one he would rather not be involved in. 

**Unfortunately, there was no way out now.**

His sighs became more heavy and loud, the person sitting in the passenger seat becoming progressively irritated by each one that escaped his mouth. 

"Will you stop moping and sighing. Its fucking aggravating Seven!" The man said, his tone raised very high that any higher he would have been yelling. 

Seven glanced over to the passenger seat, flashing a glare at the man's way. His head was already spinning from the events of the last 32 hours and lack of sleep so the fact that Vanderwood had tagged along wasn't helping his ever rampant thoughts. 

While at the hospital receiving updates from the surgeon, seven had got a call from V. He kept it a secret from everyone else, taking the call in the hallway and keeping his voice down as much as possible. 

V was apparently in the middle of nowhere, about three hours from the hospital and two hours from Sevens bunker. He had followed Ara and Yoosung out there and needed Seven's help for what he had in mind. Seven was more than aware he was the only one capable of helping in a manner of what needed to happen and reluctantly agreed. Rescuing Ara was definitely a good idea, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be as easy as that. 

There was a possibility that she didn't want to be rescued and Seven knew that better than anyone else. 

After the phone call he had left the hospital, speeding to his house to grab a few things for his friends plan, which was when Vanderwood showed up furious and irritated with seven for ignoring his job. 

Following a heated conversation and Seven not backing down on what he needed to do it was decided that Vanderwood would come along. It's not like he wanted to but he couldn't let the man out of his sight, for they had a mission approaching its deadline and the man didn't want to die because of the agency's best hacker's incompetence. 

Now the aggravated man sat in the sports car, while his subordinate drove quickly on dark roads that looked almost untraveled on. He had no clue what he go himself into, however he just wanted to do whatever it was he had to to get Seven back to work. 

"Seriously Seven, _what exactly is it we are doing_?" Vanderwood asked a question he has repeated since the long car drive started. 

"Rescuing someone." Seven said shortly followed by more sighs. 

He knew Vanderwood didn't want to be there, he himself had no interest getting the uptight man involved. However the man was as persistent as always and it wouldn't hurt to have him there. 

"You have said that a million times. Can you at least fucking elaborate a little more? You brought smoke grenades, you owe me a little explanation." The long haired man snapped back. 

"I don't owe you an explanation, you demanded to come, Madame." Seven replied sarcastically and quickly. 

"God can you be any more aggravating? I demanded to come because you're falling behind on your work, and it's my neck on the line. Let's just get this done quickly." Vanderwood got out while glaring daggers at the man who always seemed to be a burden on him. 

Seven didn't reply, instead sighed heavily again. He wanted nothing to do with what was going on either, however he couldn't turn his back on his friend; no matter what he had to do. 

After traveling a little longer now in the awkward silence that filled the car, they finally came up to the spot they were looking for. Seven parked a few feet from Vs car, who stood outside of it pacing anxiously. 

His teal hair swayed back and forth with each step he took, with each small turn he took on his heels. It had been four long hours since he arrived there, nervously waiting for Luciel while thinking of all the things he could have done differently. All the things he could have said to prevent the actions that led him there, that led an innocent person to a life of hell that could have been avoided all along.

**If only he never killed Rika. If only it was him instead.**

While his mind continued to wander to the place he couldn't escape from for the past weeks, the cherry red sports car pulled up, its lights dimmed to hide its presence. 

V exhaled loudly in relief that his friend had made it as he walked over to the parked car that people were slowly and quietly exiting from. He was glad to see Seven however was a little unsettled from the sight of someone he had never seen before. 

"Luciel, i'm glad you made it." V spoke quietly as he embraced him in a hug that surprised the red haired man. 

"Right, well I came as fast as I could." He responded as he drew apart. He could notice Vs anxiety even more than he thought was possible from him. 

"Oh, the angry scowling person over there is Vanderwood. He is going to help us, aren't you?" Seven said motioning to the man on the other side of the car. 

"Yeah, whatever." Vanderwood said as he lit up a cigarette, hoping it would ease the headache he was getting from the ridiculous situation the _"prodigy "_ of his agency got him in. 

"Ok, that's probably for the better. I want to avoid anyone else dying, even Yoosung, so the odds are better with more people." V sighed Slightly, dropping his head down as he thought about Zen. 

"Zens not dead V. He's in bad condition but he's not dead." Seven said, putting his hand on his friends shoulder. 

"At the moment he's in a medically induced coma but he should wake up once his body recovers a little more. He will never be the same the doctors said, but he is alive." 

V shot his head up and peered in Sevens amber eyes that shined in the moonlight above him. They were filled with sincerity and honesty, not a hint of lying. He felt relieved Zen was alive however it didn't solve much of anything. 

"That's...great." the man mumbled, letting out an ever small smile. 

"Look, I don't have forever. What the hell is it we are doing you two?" Vanderwood quietly interrupted, keeping his tone at the same level as the other two. 

"Right.. About that, I just want a distraction to get inside so we can grab Ara. Did you bring what we talked about?" V asked seven. 

"I did but... you really think it's going to be that easy? And what's your plan with Yoosung? He is dangerous.. we could grab him too and..." 

Seven was cut off by V who disagreed with what Seven was implying. 

"No. We leave him. He is not to be hurt or killed, ok? We just need to get her away from him and figure it out from there." 

"But V, what he has done isn't right, we can't keep ignoring it.." 

" No. Seven I'm serious... **just leave him**." His voice was still a whisper, but full of conviction; conviction that seven couldn't understand. 

"Why? It makes no sense. He nearly killed our friend, not to mention what he is doing to Ara. I can't ignore that. How can you?" Seven replied, a little frustrated with the man in front of him. 

"Its my fault. Mine alone, I need to find a way to help him, so he doesn't end up like her... like Rika." 

His voice was full of guilt and regret, his words hanging in the air as they were processed by the man who didn't quite understand but knew he couldn't change his mind after all. 

"Fine. But if anyone goes wrong because you refuse to take care of the situation right now, that's on you V." 

"Of course. I will take full responsibility." V said, the scene filling up with nothing but silence and the sound of the night all around them as the friends stared at each other. 

"Ok then...are you two done babbling so we can come up with an actual plan now?" Vanderwood asked, breaking the silence and bringing their attention to the matter at hand. 

The man hadn't a clue what they were talking about, but was at the point he didn't really care. _Afterall you can't get personally attached during a mission or it could be the last thing you do._

"He's right, let's come up with a solid plan first V." Seven said, walking over to the side of the car where his colleague was standing, V following behind. 

\--- 

It was nearly dusk as the three men, exhausted and on edge decided it was time. From where they were at they couldn't see the cabin very well but thanks to Vanderwoods binoculars he just happened to have they were able to know the lights were off with no one moving around, and it had been that way for the past few hours. 

With sevens nod that he was ready, they reluctantly started to get in their places. V was to stay outside near the front door, a demand from Seven himself. 

He knew very well if anything went wrong in the slightest, the teal hair man would overreact. And he wanted to avoid that as much as he could. 

V stood at the end of the path that led to the porch as the other two men walked slowly, and quietly up to the door. 

Vanderwood and Seven reached the door, noticing it was locked. However a locked door was nothing the two of them could handle. It was child's play. 

"As much noise as possible?" Vanderwood asked seven quietly as he reached for his tools in his pocket. 

Seven noded. They needed to make as much noise to alert the man inside near the door. If he was correct, if he knew Yoosung at all he knew he would go running towards the door. 

Vanderwood nodded in agreement, while sighing at the fact he was involved in the mess to begin with. 

_**Whatever the mess was.** _

The tall man crouched down by the door, with his tools picking the lock. As he did his work he slammed on the door, fighting the handle as to make as much sound as he possibly could. He continued to make sound from the door handle, even though he had it unlocked pretty quickly and smoothly. 

Just as Seven excepted, the light was turned on and foot steps rapidly moved towards the door. 

"You ready?" Vanderwood asked, not waiting for a reply as he quickly swung the door open as seven threw the smoke grenade in as quickly as he could the moment he saw the figure of Yoosung rushing towards the door. 

It was only seconds and the entire room was filled with thick, white smoke that someone who wasn't excepting would definitely be shocked by. 

Yoosung grumbled in confusion and in slight irritation from his eyes burning. He tried to see in front of him, to locate the two men he saw for only moments before his vision was completely impaired. However no matter how hard he tried, _he couldn't see a damn thing._

Seven and Vanderwood knew they wouldn't have much time once the smoke started to dissipate, so like they planned Vanderwood shield his eyes the best he could and rushed to the back of the cabin that he was able to locate in the seconds before he threw the smoke grenade. 

As his colleague ran through the smoke to the other end of the cabin, Seven rushed swiftly to the man who was standing idle, trying to see what was happening. 

Although the smoke was still thick, Seven was more than skilled when it came to combat and situations as such so he was able to tackle the young man on the ground, quickly pinning his arms down. 

Being pinned down, and his face so close to him Yoosung could finally see who it was; and the sight made him more than angry. 

"What the hell Seven! What are you doing here, ack..ack.." He said, coughing slightly from the smoke around him. 

He wasn't used to it like Seven, who oddly seemed unaffected by the smoke that was now slowly clearing. 

"Don't act stupid Yoosung, we know what you did." Seven said in an angry voice, trying his best not unleash the fury he felt for everything this man had done. 

**Everything he ignored even though he knew better then anyone.**

Yoosung let out an erratic laugh, struggling to get loose from the grip that held him down. 

"You think you're so damn smart don't you Seven? You're just as pitiful and in my way as Zen, now let me go!" Yoosung yelled, still moving as rapidly as he could hoping the man would give up and loosen the slack he had on him. 

"You stabbed our friend?! Why the hell should I let you go?!" Seven yelled, his voice louder then he meant it to be. 

_"Hahahahahahaha. Our friend? None of you are my friends or you would have left us alone!"_

_"You're out of your mind, you need help!"_

"Now you sound just like V, I don't need help. I need nothing but her, **I only need Rika. She is all mine! And you can never take her away from me! Never again!** " Yoosung responded,spitting him in his face the best he could being pinned down. 

"You..you sick animal. You don't even deserve help, you deserve nothing!" As Seven spoke his words he had become blinded with rage and guilt, pressing his body on top of him, and removing one of his from his arms to reach up to the young man's neck. 

He wasn't processing a thing he was doing as he squeezed with so much pressure on the man windpipe, the place he knew would kill him with enough pressure and time. 

**He refused to allow people to be abused. He refused to ever ignore it again, not like when he was a child, and not all the times he with Ara.**

_Yoosung quickly found it harder to breathe, slowly drifting out of unconsciousness. His face was turning blue and Seven knew just a few more seconds and he would certainly be dead. _Just like he deserved_. As his mind filled with vengeful and evil thoughts he was quickly pulled off the man by an extremely upset man. _

__

__

**"What the hell Seven! I said he is not to be harmed!** " V shouted, rushing to the unconscious man's side. 

__

__

Yoosungs breathing wasn't as steady as it could have been but he was definitely breathing, and his face was slowly regaining color. 

__

__

"I-I don't know what got into me…" Seven mumbled, still trying to wrap his mind around what happened. 

__

__

_He was really going to kill his friend with his own hands, and the feeling alone filled him up with more guilt than he already felt._

__

__

"I think he will be just fine...he will wake up soon though so we really should go, where is Ara?" As soon as V asked they heard shouts coming from the other end of the cabin. 

__

__

\---- 

__

__

Vanderwood had rushed past the smoke as quickly as he could, towards the end of the place to the only door he could see. As soon as he opened the door, he felt sick and disgusted, even for someone of his like, he couldn't believe what he was looking at. 

__

_Seven never mentioned anything like this._

__

__

On the bed layed a naked woman shaking although she was obviously sleeping. Her legs and arms were covered in bruises, some looked fresh and some were obviously old. He noticed bite marks on her inner thighs, and abrasions around her core. The way she was laying he could see it all, and he felt angry for a woman he didn't even know. 

__

__

The state she was in was obviously from physical and sexual abuse and as he walked slowly to the the head of the bed he got a better look at her beautiful but definitely beaten face, neck and chest. He had no personal attachment to this person, hell he wasn't even sure who she was. But now he knew exactly what they meant by rescuing her and he wanted nothing more but to do the same. 

__

__

Slowly Vanderwood grabbed the thin blanket on the floor, covering her lightly with it. He couldn't bear looking at her like that for a moment longer, and he was sure she probably would be just as embarrassed as him. 

__

He let out a slight sigh, trying to compose himself before he tried to pick her up. He was always a man of extreme composure but for some reason he couldn't calm himself after seeing such a beautiful woman treated like an animal. 

__

_Like she was nothing but trash._

__

He slowly tried to pick her up from the middle of the bed, but she immediately started waking up, flinging her eyes open very quickly for someone who was just asleep. 

__

She was startled and scared as she saw a man she didn't know so close to her, trying to touch her. 

__

"Dont..don't touch me!" She yelled, but it was very shaky and quiet due to the events of merely hours ago. 

__

"I'm here to help you, don't be alarmed." He said as kind as he could, extending his hand her way. 

__

"I don't need help… Where..where's Yoosung??!" She sat up in the bed quickly, clenching the blanket on top of her to hide her body from this stranger in front of her. 

__

"We really need to go, there is no time. I promise it will be alright, I won't hurt you." He tried to move closer to her but she kept moving every time he would get near the part of the bed she was at. 

__

"No. I can't go with you. I need Yoosung...where is he?" She asked again, trembling in fear. 

__

_Not from the man in front of her. But Rather, not being with Yoosung. She must always be with him, or she would be reminded why._

__

**She hated those reminders.**

__

"Look, I know you're scared but I'm losing my patience here. Please let me get you out of here." Vanderwood said, still being as kind as possible however he really was getting impatient. 

__

He had no clue what Seven was going to do about the man she had to get away from, so he had no idea how much time he had. 

__

She suddenly jumped from the bed, the blanket covering her body falling on the floor, and started to run. She just needed Yoosung. He can't take her away from him. As she tried to dart past the man, he quickly stopped her with his arms. 

__

"Comeone, let's get you some clothes and let's go…" 

__

**"NO. NO I BELONG TO YOOSUNG."** She shouted much louder than before. 

__

Vanderwood sighed loudly, unhappy with what he knew he had to do next. He wanted to avoid his trusty taser however he was not getting through to her and knew he had no choice in the matter. 

__

He swiftly removed it from his side, tasing the poor women in the neck who immediately fell to the ground from the shock. 

__

"Well fuck" he mumbled to himself as two men entered the room in a hurry. 

__

"What happened?!" Seven asked, noticing Ara twitching on the floor, naked and in a state he wanted to avoid all this time. 

__

"She was very unreasonable. Maybe she has stocholme syndrome, I don't fucking know but look at her, look at her state. Why didn't you tell me this is what we were getting ourselves into." Vanderwood asked in an angry tone. 

__

"Im sorry, but you demanded to come.." 

__

"Shut up already. Just put that blanket on over her and let's go. Did you take care of the other problem?" Vanderwood asked, turning around to walk out. 

__

"Yeah he passed out on the floor." 

__

"Why don't you shoot him? Any sick individual that does that to someone deserves to die." He said harshly, looking at the men as V was covering Ara with a blanket and picking her up. 

__

"It's not an option. He lives." V responded quietly, gazing at the woman's beaten and bruised face. 

__

"Whatever, let's just fucking go." The man said, walking out of the room quickly with seven next to him and V following behind with Ara. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a long time for this chapter. I was taking my time with where I wanted to go with this chapter, and then I had a case of writers block. But here you go.


End file.
